


Harpia Stiles!

by noemiharpia



Series: Stiles i Inni krótkie historie [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angel Family, Angel Powers, Angel Wings, Angst, Asshole Scott, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hale Pack, Humor, Louis and Stiles friendship, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Human Stiles, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Stiles Harpia, Stiles Stilinski in Love, Wolf Pack
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 43,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noemiharpia/pseuds/noemiharpia
Summary: Stiles dla reszty stada jest tylko zwykłym, bezwartościowym człowiekiem.Syn szeryfa skrywa jednak pewną tajemnice, a jej ujawnienie może spowodować dużo zamieszania.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hej Wam!
> 
> Harpia Stiles!- To jedno z moich pierwszych opowiadań i mam do niego duży sentyment.  
> Wiem, że już znacie tą historię. Sama treść nie uległa zmianie. 
> 
> Poprawione są tylko błędy i czas, który w poprzedniej wersji był raz przeszły, a raz teraźniejszy :/  
> Powinno Wam się łatwiej czytać taką wersję ;)
> 
> Pytałam Was wcześniej czy wolicie od razu całe opowiadanie czy z takim podziałem jak mam na wattpad...  
> Niewiele osób odpowiedziało, ale zdecydowaliście, że mam publikować w częściach.
> 
> Aktualizacje powinny być często. Minimum 3 na tydzień.
> 
> A wszystkim tym którzy jeszcze nie znają tego ficka życzę miłego czytania ;)

*******  
Derek miał kolejną paranormalną zagadkę do rozwiązania, ale ani myślał w piątkowy wieczór grzebać się w tych wszystkich księgach Deatona. Po chwili namysłu stwierdził, że podrzuci to wszystko Stilesowi. Nawet nie zastanawiał się, czy młodszy nie miał przypadkiem jakichś planów na wieczór. Zwinął z krzesła swoją niezniszczalną, skórzaną kurtkę i kartony z papierami, które zapakował do samochodu i ruszył z piskiem opon. Cała droga zajęła mu tylko kilka minut. Zatrzymał się kilka metrów od domu Stilinskiego, nie chcąc zostać zauważonym przez szeryfa. Bez wcześniejszej zapowiedzi wślizgnął się przez okno do pokoju szatyna, zastając go wpatrującego się w otwartą szafę. Derek zauważył, że Stilinski wyglądał lepiej niż zazwyczaj, ale tylko potrząsnął głową na swoje dziwne myśli i cicho odchrząknął.

\- Mam dla Ciebie zadanie, potrzebuję żebyś znalazł mi coś w papierach weterynarza. Pojawiło się jakieś stworzenie, nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co to do cholery jest! Wiem jedynie, że jest cholernie szybkie. Dowiedz się jak to _złapać i zabić._

\- Po pierwsze: Cześć - nastolatek spojrzał ze zmarszczonym czołem na starszego. - Poza tym, dlaczego sam tego nie zrobisz?! - Warknął, bo na tą noc miał znacznie ciekawsze plany niż grzebanie się w nudnych papierach. Zresztą wiedział, że stworzeniem, o którym mówił Derek był ON SAM... To jego widział wilkołak i Stiles naprawdę nie chciał, żeby jego mała tajemnica wyszła na jaw. Tak długo udało mu się to przed nimi ukrywać. Wystarczyło, że zapomniał się na chwilę i dał się ponieść prędkości, przez przypadek zahaczając częściowo o terytorium watahy.

\- Bo ja mam ciekawsze rzeczy do robienia, a ty i tak gnijesz w pokoju, więc: zrobisz to co ci każe! - Stiles westchnął tylko, bo wiedział, że jak będzie tak długo się denerwował, to jego samokontrolę szlag trafi.

Liczył dzisiaj na trochę czasu dla siebie, planował złapać kilka najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy do plecaka i pojechać do większego miasta trochę się zabawić, bo te wszystkie wydarzenia ostatnich tygodni znacznie nadszarpnęły jego nerwy. Potrzebował dla równowagi troszeczkę miłej rozrywki. Miał nadzieję dostać ją w jakimś ciemnym klubie, oraz zabrać trochę na później do niewielkiego prywatnego mieszkania. Ostatecznie mógł po raz kolejny zadzwonić do Louisa. Byli czymś w rodzaju przyjaciół z korzyściami. Niejednokrotnie ratowali siebie nawzajem, kiedy napięcie robiło się zbyt wielkie. Cóż, było to wygodne przy ich trybie życia: Stilesa cały czas zajmowało pilnowanie, by ta owłosiona banda nie wpakowała się w jakieś poważne kłopoty, a starszy miał swoje obowiązki. To aż śmieszne, że obaj skończyli razem w łóżku: On był harpią, a Lou półaniołem. Całkowicie inne od siebie gatunki. Mimo tych różnic mieli coś co zdecydowanie ich łączyło: czyli coś do najmniej odpowiednich do tego osób. Z tym, że Stiles nigdy nie próbował nic z tym robić, a Louis został zraniony do tego stopnia, że był gotowy własnoręcznie wyrwać sobie serce, byleby tylko przestać czuć cokolwiek. Tak się poznali. Byli dla siebie chwilowym zapomnieniem.

\- Dobrze, dawaj te papiery i spierdalaj! - Wrzasnął nastolatek, mając zdecydowanie dosyć jak na jeden wieczór. Zupełnie nie rozumiał swoich uczuć do tego apodyktycznego idioty. Myślał, że jeszcze nie było za późno, aby zadzwonić do Lou. Droga z jego miasta zajmie mu nieco ponad godzinę, a w tym czasie Stiles zdążyłby wyciągnąć z tej sterty zżółkłych papierów kilka ogólnych informacji o swojej rasie. Coś, co dałoby do zrozumienia Derekowi, że Harpia nie będzie stanowiła zagrożenia dla watahy, jeśli się jej nie wkurwi. Prawda była taka, że miał coś w rodzaju instynktu _„macierzyńskiego"_ względem każdego osobnika ze stada. Bardzo mu zależało, więc to trochę przykre, że oni mieli go za kompletnie bezwartościowego. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że teraz nawet Scott patrzył na niego trochę inaczej. Tak naprawdę nic o nim nie wiedzieli, ale nie zamierzali tego zmieniać. Jest jak jest, gdyby naprawdę lubili go jako człowieka i szanowali za każdą zarwaną przez szukanie informacji dla Alfy, noc, może przyznałby się, czym był. Jedną z zasad Harpii było to, żeby **nie ufać tym, którzy nie ufają im**. Więc nie zanosiło się na to, aby ktokolwiek z watahy miał poznać jego sekrecik.

\- Postawiłem pudło na biurku - Derek uśmiechnął się za zadowoleniem.

 

*******

Hale cieszył się jak głupi z kolejnego wolnego wieczoru. Myślał, że trochę poćwiczy, a potem może z resztą watahy obejrzą jakiś durny film z kolekcji Petera. Nawet nie wysilił się na tyle, żeby chociaż skinąć młodszemu na pożegnanie i ewakuował się tą samą drogą, którą przyszedł. Zajechał jeszcze po jakieś żarcie. Kiedy dotarł pod dom zobaczył, że stado już tam było, a wujaszek siedział na schodach ze zniesmaczonym wyrazem na twarzy. Ożywił się, kiedy wyczuł zapach Stilinskiego na siostrzeńcu. Jednak zmarszczył brwi, gdy nie dostrzegł nastolatka.

\- Gdzie Stiles? - zapytał starszy Hale.

\- Podrzuciłem mu papiery od Deatona. Wiesz, że spotkałem coś nietypowego na naszym terytorium. Coś, co miało niewielkie skrzydełka i poruszało się z taką prędkością, że w większości widziałem tylko rozmazany kształt.- Peter miał ochotę poinformować tego idiotę, że widział Stilesa, ale wolał poczekać na rozwój wydarzeń. Zajęło mu trochę czasu, ale w końcu zrozumiał, czym był młody Stilinski. Mężczyźni wśród Harpii byli niesamowicie rzadcy. Rodził się taki jeden na sto. Byli cholernie potężni i Peter wolałby, nigdy nie wkurzyć za bardzo nastolatka. _Cóż... lubił, gdy jego głowa była pewnie przytwierdzona do szyi._ Nie kręciła go dekapitacja, ale Dereka najwyraźniej tak... Sądząc po tym jak traktował młodszego chłopaka. Tylko patrzeć, aż Stilesowi braknie samokontroli.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdybyś przywiózł go ze sobą, uporalibyśmy się z tym szybko i nie musiałby zarywać nocy?

\- Co ty się tak przejmujesz? - zaśmiała się Erica. - To tylko Stiles...

\- Naprawdę, dziwię się, że on jeszcze nie ma was dosyć... - westchnął starszy Hale i zwinął kluczyki od auta Dereka. - A i drogi siostrzeńcze! Tak dla waszej informacji, stworzenie, które widziałeś to Harpia. Lepiej mieć ją po swojej stronie. Wkurzona bez trudu rozszarpałaby na kawałeczki całe stado... Jeśli jednak uzna nas za swoją rodzinę, to będzie chronić za wszelką cenę.

\- Skąd wiesz? - Zaciekawił się Scott.

\- Wiem. Znałem kilka kobiet Harpii i nawet jednego mężczyznę.

\- Jeden na sto... - Mruknął cicho Derek, marszcząc brwi.

\- Widzę, że coś jednak pamiętasz z nauk matki, młodzieńcze. - stwierdził starszy z sarkazmem. - A teraz panie i panowie wybaczą, że opuszczę ich jakże miłe towarzystwo i pojadę pomóc _„grzebać się w papierach"._

\- Musimy się dowiedzieć, kim ona jest i przeciągnąć ją na swoja stronę. – Powiedział Derek. Peter miał ochotę śmiać się na głos z debilności bruneta. To niemożliwe, żeby on był synem swojej matki, a już na pewno nie był jego siostrzeńcem. To przerażające, że ktoś z tak opornym mózgiem był z nim spokrewniony!

 

*******

Louis przyjechał niecałą godzinę po telefonie od przyjaciela, a Stiles wolał nawet nie zastanawiać się, ile praw ludzkich złamał, żeby zjawić się tak szybko. Zresztą nie miał czasu myśleć, kiedy starszy coraz mocniej napierał na jego usta, jednocześnie pozbawiając go kolejnych części garderoby. To takie znajome uczucie, bycie całowanym przez niego i Stiles zaczął żałować, że nie mógł swoich żałosnych uczuć ulokować w tym pół-aniołku. Ręce starszego badały strukturę skóry klatki piersiowej Stilinskiego, a usta sunęły coraz niżej. Nastolatek nie zamierzał mu być dłużny: zdjął z niego czarną koszulkę, po czym dłońmi przejechał po jego plecach, a pod opuszkami palców czuł skaryfikację skrzydeł, każda malutka blizna stanowiła osobne piórko. Doskonale wiedział, że nakręcało to Louisa jak nic innego. Chciał odpiąć zamek własnych spodni, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, Lou odsunął się od niego.

\- Ktoś przekroczył barierę ochronną wokół domu - stwierdził z niepokojem pół-anioł.

\- To pewnie tylko ojciec - mruknął zawiedziony nastolatek, ale po chwili uświadomił sobie, że to za wcześnie jak na szeryfa. Jednak nie pozwolił zejść starszemu ze swoich bioder. Pocałował go uspokajająco w ramię i Louis został na swoim miejscu, ale nadal wszystkie jego zmysły skupiały się na otoczeniu. Czekali. Nie minęła minuta, kiedy usłyszeli, jak intruz zamierzał dostać się przez okno, a chwilę później Peter Hale wskoczył do sypialni Stylinskiego, tak jak do własnej. Co do cholery działo się dzisiaj z tymi pieprzonymi wilkołakami?! Peter wytrzeszczył śmiesznie oczy na sytuację, w jakiej nakrył młodszego. Naprawdę spodziewał się zastać wszystko, tylko nie to. Podejrzewał, że Stilesa kręcili również faceci i to, że na sto procent miał słabość do jego Siostrzeńca. Jednak co innego myśleć, a widzieć...

\- Ummm. Derek mówił, że szukasz informacji. Chyba jednak nie...

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Chciałem pomóc, ale raczej tego nie potrzebujesz. - Stiles był zdziwiony słysząc szczerość i zadowolenie w głosie wilkołaka. - Niegrzeczny aniołek - zamruczał, patrząc na Louisa, a ten tylko wyszczerzył ząbki w uśmiechu i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Trochę przeszkadzasz. - oznajmił Louis, mrugając do Petera.

\- Okay, okay, już się zmywam... Tylko dwie rzeczy Stiles: ja wiem, kim jesteś.

\- J-jak to? - Młodszy poruszył się niespokojnie ze zdenerwowaniem patrząc na wilkołaka.

\- No proszę cię, nie sądzisz chyba, że jestem tak samo kiepskim obserwatorem jak reszta stada? Poza tym miałem przyjaciółki Harpie.

\- Przyjaciółki? - powiedział z powątpiewaniem Lou. Wilkołak tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Druga sprawa?

\- Zanim jutro spotkasz się z watahą, upewnij się, że odpowiednio mocno cię czuć...tym, czym będziecie się zajmować - zaśmiał się Peter, kiwając im głową i zostawiając samych.

 

Dwójka chłopaków przez kilka chwil siedziała w dezorientacji i oszołomieniu wywołanym tą niespodziewaną wizytą, lecz w końcu wrócili do przerwanego zajęcia.

 

Peter Hale całą drogę powrotną chichotał niczym naćpana nastolatka. _Wiedział, że kolejny dzień na pewno dostarczy mu masę atrakcji._


	2. Chapter 2

*******

Stiles obudził się nieco zdezorientowany. Było mu ciepło i najchętniej wcale nie ruszałby się z łóżka przez cały dzień. Był też całkowicie pewien, że w sobotni poranek mógłby sobie odrobinę odpocząć. Zwłaszcza, że prawie całą noc nie spał. Niestety upierdliwie dzwoniący telefon uniemożliwiał ponowne odpłynięcie w kierunku objęć morfeusza. Louis podniósł głowę z poduszki i popatrzył na niego błagalnie, więc nastolatek w końcu zlitował się i niechętnie wygrzebał się z pościeli, by znaleźć swój telefon w spodniach rzuconych na podłogę. Nawet nie patrząc na wyświetlacz, odebrał z ziewnięciem:

\- Halo?

\- Kurwa, Stiles, tylko mi nie mów, że jeszcze spałeś! - wykrzyknął oburzony Scott. - Zebranie zaczęło się jakieś pięć minut temu i Derek raczej nie jest szczęśliwy, że nie ma swoich materiałów o harpii! Więc rusz dupę i się pospiesz!

\- McCall, jak Boga kocham, długotrwałe przebywanie z Halem Ci szkodzi, coraz bardziej się do niego upodabniasz.

\- Cóż, dziękuję - warknął ostro Scott.

\- To nie był komplement. - dodał jeszcze Stilinski. - Będę za dwadzieścia minut, ale nie zdążę wziąć prysznica... Cokolwiek będziecie czuć, będzie to wina tak wczesnej pory spotkania.

\- Wiem, jak śmierdzi twój pot. Ruszaj się! - McCall się rozłączył, a Stiles z westchnięciem odwrócił się do komody, wygrzebując z niej potrzebną bieliznę i czyste skarpetki dla siebie oraz świeży ręcznik dla Lou.

 

 

\- Nie była to zbyt przyjacielska rozmowa. - Powiedział szatyn, a chwilę później ciepła para rąk oplotła nastolatka w tali. Louis złożył delikatny pocałunek na łopatce młodszego. - Nie możesz pozwolić im się tak traktować. Wiem, że nie chcesz, żeby wiedzieli kim jesteś, ale mimo wszystko za to, co dla nich robisz nawet jako człowiek należy Ci się szacunek.

\- To nie takie proste, Lou. Zawsze mieli mnie za nadpobudliwego dzieciaka nienadającego się do niczego, nawet w szkole. Tylko Scott traktował mnie inaczej. Teraz jest gorzej, ale mimo wszystko są dla mnie jak rodzina, nie chcę ich stracić.

\- A chcesz stracić samego siebie? - Zapytał starszy. Obaj doskonale znali odpowiedź, więc nie było potrzeby na nie odpowiadać.

Stiles skoczył do łazienki na szybką toaletę, żeby chociaż z ust mu nie cuchnęło. Ubrał się w ekspresowym tempie, zgarniając ubrania z podłogi, bo była sobota i powinien robić pranie, jeśli chciał mieć w czym iść do szkoły w poniedziałek. Niestety jakiś zrzędliwy wilkołak wymyślił spotkanie watahy. Nastolatek rozumiałby jeszcze, gdyby on był jej pełnoprawnym członkiem, ale prawie całe stado uważało go za nic niewarte gówno, nadające się tylko do roli: przynieś, wynieś, pozamiataj. Był jeszcze Peter, patrzący na niego z lekkim niepokojem i zaciekawieniem, ale teraz Stiles już rozumiał dlaczego. Isaac także nie traktował go jak reszta, wydawało się, że nawet go lubił, ale ulegał presji grupy. Z westchnięciem zerknął na siebie w lustrze i zorientował się, że miał na sobie nie swoją koszulkę. Dzwoniący telefon powiedział mu jednak, że zdecydowanie nie było czasu na jej przebranie.

\- Dobrze w niej wyglądasz - zaśmiał się Louis, z wyraźnym zadowoleniem przyglądając się malince w połowie wystającej zza dekoltu w serek. _Idiota_ , pomyślał Stiles. Ugryzienia jak i ślady po paznokciach zagoiłyby się, gdyby napił się krwi. Tak leczyły się harpie, na takie _„obrażenia"_ wystarczyłyby dosłownie dwa łyczki, ale Louis odmówił tłumacząc, że nie po to się tyle namęczył, żeby teraz wszystko zniszczyć. Chyba odrobinę za bardzo wziął sobie radę Petera do serca. Każdy wilkołak w promieniu kilometra będzie mógł wiedzieć, co Stilinski robił przez większość nocy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jeśli Derek będzie chciał go za to udusić, wujaszek stanie w jego obronie. Cóż, raczej w obronie Dereka, bo jeśli Stiles się zbytnio przestraszy, wypuści na wierzch swoją drugą naturę, a tego alfa mógłby nie przeżyć.

 

Wszedł do samochodu, przekręcił kluczyk i kurwa nic się nie wydarzyło. Zaklął swój samochód. - Nie dzisiaj malutki, bo inaczej wielki, zły alfa może rozszarpać mnie razem z tobą na kawałeczki. - Spróbował jeszcze raz odpalić, lecz bezskutecznie. - Uwierz, nie chcesz tego.

\- Stiles! - Krzyknął Lou przez okno jego pokoju. - Weź mój - rzucił mu kluczyki. - Później zerknę na twojego Jeepa. Jak Cię znam, to znowu naprawiałeś go na taśmę izolacyjną... - Dziękować niebiosom, za seksownego aniołka z zamiłowaniem do motoryzacji!

\- Dziękuję! - Wskoczył do odrestaurowanego mustanga. Louis miał słabość do strych, szybkich samochodów. Szatyn tylko się zaśmiał, kiedy młodszy ruszył z piskiem opon. Minęło zdecydowanie więcej niż dwadzieścia minut, Derek będzie wkurwiony. Zerknął na pudło z papierami bezpiecznie siedzące na siedzeniu pasażera. Kilka ważniejszych informacji zebrał do notatek i być może wilkołak nie będzie próbował zabić go już na początku spotkania.

 

 

Kiedy dotarł pod stary dom w lesie, cała wataha już tam była i działo się coś dziwnego: ktoś z kimś znowu walczył, ale kiedy zauważyli, czym przyjechał, odwrócili głowy w szoku. Chłopak wysiadł i złapał za pudło z księgami. Podszedł odrobinę bliżej i specjalnie ustawił się tak, by wiatr niósł jego zapach z dala wilkołaków. Nie chciał już na początku zebrania wszczynać afery... Peter uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie i... okay, to było lekko (bardzo) przerażające.

\- Nowy samochód? - Zapytał wujaszek.

\- Nie, mój odmówił współpracy. Pożyczyłem od przyjaciela...

\- Tego, którego wczoraj poznałem? - Stiles skinął głową, a Starszy Hale podszedł do samochodu, ale w taki sposób, by przejść tuż koło nastolatka. - Ma dobru gust.

\- Ummm, tak. Mam te materiały o harpiach, takie ogóle i najważniejsze. Nie stanowią zagrożenia, jeśli wy nie będziecie ich niepokoić, chyba że którąś zdenerwujecie, wtedy może być nieciekawie. - Mruknął i podał swoje notatki Derekowi. Właśnie wtedy kierunek wiatru się zmieniał, a zapach Stilesa dotarł do wilkołaków. Te najbliżej aż jęknęły. Stiles się zarumienił, bo było bardzo oczywiste, co oznaczała ta woń. Peter stanął odrobinę bliżej niego.

\- Młody, czy ty masz koszulkę na lewą stronę? - Zachichotał.

\- Możliwe, spieszyłem się. - Westchnął. Wiedział, że teraz już po nim.

\- Czy ty...? - Wydukał w końcu Scott.

\- Czy z kimś spałem: tak. Czy tym kimś był facet: Tak. Coś jeszcze?!

\- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! - Warknął McCall, a parę osób poparło jego słowa. - Najpierw jeden pedał się we mnie zakochał - wrzasnął i wymierzył silny cios Isaacowi, co dziwne blondyn nie próbował się zasłonić. Do Stilesa dotarło, co to znaczyło - a teraz mój kumpel puszcza się z innym pedałem! - Scott chciał kopnąć leżącego Laheya, ale Boyd go obezwładnił. Erica patrzyła od Stilesa do Isaaca z pogardą, a Derek miał brwi zmarszczone i widać było, że nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy.

\- Dziwka - Warknął Scott i splunął na Isaaca, który skulił się jeszcze bardziej i to było za dużo dla Stilesa. Telepatycznie wezwał Louisa, bo cokolwiek się stanie, on nadal musiał ukrywać swoją prawdziwą naturę, gdyż mógłby kogoś zabić, a mimo wszystko tego nie chciał.

 

\- Derek - powiedział Peter.

\- To nie jest moja sprawa. Nie jestem od ich sercowych zawirowań!- Powiedział zimnym głosem. - Z kimkolwiek się pieprzą, ma zostać z dala ode mnie. Nic mnie to nie interesuję.

\- Nie nadajesz się na alfę, a tym bardziej na... - Tu Stiles wcale nie delikatnie wbił mu harpią szpon w łopatkę. Starszy Hale zdecydowanie za wiele wiedział o obyczajach jego rasy, _co było aż zastanawiające.._

\- Odpieprz się - Powiedział Derek. Do Stilesa docierały coraz to nowe negatywne emocje ukierunkowane w jego osobę, ale o wiele więcej było tych skierowane na Isaaca. Stiles postawił mur, nie pozwalając tej fali nienawiści przeniknąć do niego. Nauczył się tego już w szkole. Nie było to dla niego nic nowego. Lahey też swoje wycierpiał, ale chyba nie umiał się uodpornić. Wiać było po nim, że to go boli, a to jedynie dawało satysfakcję reszcie.

\- Peter ma rację - mruknął Stiles. - Kilka twoich bet znęca się fizycznie i psychicznie nad Isaaciem, który, przypominam, także jest w twoim stadzie... Powinieneś reagować, a ty tymczasem masz to totalnie w dupie. Uwierz, przez to wszystko, co kazałeś mi znaleźć, wiem więcej o wilkołakach niż bym chciał... Alfa powinien być: _Opiekunem i Obrońcą stada._ Dom Watahy schronem dla jej członków. Przemieniłeś ich i zostawiłeś samych sobie.- Jego potok słów przerwało silne uderzenie. Czuł, jak z jego nosa cieknie krew, ale nie przejmował się tym. W razie, gdy zrobiło się zbyt niebezpiecznie, ucieknie.

\- Zamknij się śmieciu! Nie masz prawa mówić o czymś, co nie dotyczy ciebie. Jesteś żałosny. Tak bardzo chciałeś czyjejś uwagi, że się nad tobą zlitowałem i łaskawie pozwoliłem ci poczuć się potrzebnym, ale nie jesteś i nigdy nie byłeś częścią stada, nie masz prawa wnikać w nasze wewnętrzne sprawy - Stiles tylko smutno się uśmiechnął, doskonale wiedząc, że właśnie tym był dla wilkołaka.

\- Nie powiedziałeś nic, czego bym nie wiedział - mruknął, kiedy tuż za nimi Erica, korzystając z zamieszania, zatopiła pazury w Isaacu. Zapach krwi to było dla Stilesa za dużo. Czuł, że jego skrzydła desperacko chciały wydostać się z otworów pod łopatkami, a oczy na chwilę zamigotały srebrnym blaskiem.

\- Peter - sarknął, bo wiedział, że był na granicy. - Idź po Laheya. - Starszy niechętnie się od nich oddalił. - Muszę się stąd ewakuować.

\- No co? - Zapytał Derek z drwiną. - Popłaczesz się teraz, a może chcesz do mamusi?

\- Módl się, żeby nigdy nie spotkać mojej matki - powiedział Stiles zdławionym głosem. Szamotanina za nimi ustała, a obok niego wylądował Louis. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Nic dziwnego, byli jak dzieci w tym nadprzyrodzonym świecie, nie wiedzieli o tylu rzeczach. Lou złożył swoje biało-srebrne skrzydła za plecami. Peter praktycznie przyniósł Isaaca na rękach. Wszędzie była krew, a zmysły Stilesa wariowały.

\- W porządku? - Najstarszy wilkołak zapytał Stilinskiego, a ten tylko skinął głową.

\- Czym jesteś?! - Zapytał Derek, patrząc niewiedzącym, przerażonym wzrokiem na Louisa.

\- Aniołem. Dokładanie to w połowie, ale nie zagłębiajmy się w szczegóły. - Odpowiedział niedbale, jednocześnie ścierając krew z policzka Stilesa. - Czy nie wiesz, że to trochę nieostrożne wkurzać kogoś, kto mógłby roznieść twoją całą, śmieszną watahę za jednym podejściem?

\- O czym ty mówisz?!


	3. Chapter 3

*******

_\- O czym ty mówisz?!_

\- O niczym - odpowiedział twardo Stiles.  
Nie miał zamiaru nic mówić. Nie ufał żadnemu z nich, tak nie zachowywali się przyjaciele, ani tym bardziej rodzina, którą wataha powinna być. _Chronimy swoich_ , to najważniejsza zasada każdego stada, ale w tym nic nie było tak, jak powinno być. Alfa właśnie pozwolił betom na zaatakowanie i pobicie Isaaca. Stilinski odciął zmysły od reszty stada i skupił się w stu procentach na rannym blondynie. Uklęknął przy nim i bardzo delikatnie obejrzał jego rany, część się goiła, ale te głębsze, zadane przez Ericę, nadal krwawiły.

\- Podejdź tu - warknął, patrząc twardo na Dereka. Wilkołak wbrew oczekiwaniom wszystkich spełnił jego żądanie, zamiast zaczynać następną kłótnie. - To jest to, do czego doprowadziłeś. wilki nie atakują swoich - Derek nic nie powiedział, tylko w szoku wpatrywał się w szramy na torsie Isaaca. Możliwe, że był trochę przerażony, gdyż zdał sobie sprawę, że nad niczym nie panował. Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić, bo o dziwo ten irytujący bachor miał rację: Nie zdarzało się w zgranych stadach, by wszystkie bety zwróciły się przeciwko jednemu osobnikowi. Oczywiście, istniały spory, konflikty czy nawet bójki, jak w każdej rodzinie, ale nie było czegoś takiego jak to. Nie było znęcania się grupowego.

\- Ja naprawdę nie... - Sapnął i przykucnął przy blondynie, na co ten jeszcze bardziej się skulił, uciekając przed jego dotykiem. - Nie zagoją się szybko bez pomocy alfy... Nie zrobię ci krzywdy - powiedział cicho, spokojnie i monotonnie. Isaac powoli rozluźnił mięśnie i kiwnął niepewnie głową. Hale przyłożył rękę do każdej głębszej rany nastolatka, zabierając część jego bólu i wysyłając wiązkę magii. Krwawienie ustało, ale chłopak był wyraźnie osłabiony i tracił przytomność. Peter warknął na zbliżającego się do nich Scotta.

\- Trzeba zanieść go do łóżka i pozwolić mu odpocząć - mruknął Derek, chcąc podnieść blondyna. Niestety ręka Stilinskiego powstrzymała go z szybkością błyskawicy, kiedy Lahey zaczął się trząść ze strachu.

\- Nie, oni tam są... ja nie mogę - szlochał przerażony.

\- Będę cię pilnował - powiedział Peter stanowczo, ale młody nadal kręcił głową.

\- Nic ci nie zrobią. Nie, kiedy wiem...- westchnął Derek.

\- Ta jasne, bo uwierzę - prychnął Isaac.

\- Przestań się mazać - warknęła Erica, a w oczach chłopaka odznaczyła się panika. - Ciota! - Splunęła, a blondyn odskoczył prosto na Stililesa, który pewnie przytrzymał go w miejscu.

 

\- Spokojnie - szepnął.

\- Możesz jechać z nami - odezwał się Louis. - Do domu Stilinskiego. Jestem pewien, że szeryf nawet nie zauważy, a nawet jeśli, to raczej nic nie powie. - Kiedy nastolatek spojrzał z nadzieją na Stilesa, do Dereka dotarło, że traci właśnie jednego członka stada - i to jednego z lepszych - na rzecz bandy agresywnych, bezmózgich idiotów.

\- Gdyby matka to widziała... - sarknął.

\- Taa - mruknął Peter, zgadzając się z nim.

\- Isaac nigdzie, kurwa, z wami nie pojedzie. - oznajmił, patrząc w oczy najpierw aniołowi, a późnej Stilesowi.

\- Nie ty o tym decydujesz. - odwarknął nastolatek, a wujek zaśmiał się pod nosem. Robiło się ciekawie.

\- Jestem alfą, więc to oczywiste, że ja.

\- Nie potrafiłeś zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwa wcześniej, nie zrobisz też tego i teraz.

\- Może ty razem ze swoim aniołkiem będziesz mógł to zrobić? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. W życiu nie spotkałem nikogo tak słabego i bezbronnego. _Jesteś jak porcelanowa laleczka. Jak spadniesz ze zbyt dużej wysokości, to zostaną z ciebie tylko okruchy_. - Coś dziwnego mignęło w oczach Stilinskiego, a w następnej chwili Derek odbijał się już plecami od sporego drzewa. Nie miał pojęcia, co było grane, możliwe że to Louis bronił swojego przyjaciela. Nie znał się an aniołach, nigdy żadnego nie spotkał. Czytał w dziennikach matki, ale to było tak dawno... Nie dokończył myśli, bo przed oczami mignął mu obraz rozwścieczonego Stilesa.

\- Stil - powiedział Louis zaniepokojonym głosem. - Uspokój się, nie chcesz chyba ukatrupić swojej, ulubionej watahy, prawda?

\- Próbuję nie. - warknął młody przez zaciśnięte zęby. Kiedy zamroczenie wywołane uderzeniem osłabło, a wzrok wilkołaka wrócił do normy zauważył, że koszulka Stilesa dziwnie dostawała na plecach. Powoli podniósł się na równe nogi, jęcząc cicho na ból w kręgosłupie i prawej ręce. Zwrócił tym na siebie uwagę nastolatka, który w jednej sekundzie był przy nim, dociskając go z powrotem do pnia. Jego tęczówki były srebrne, a źrenice maksymalnie się zwęziły, przypominając kształtem kocie. Dereka oblał zimny pot, gdy uświadomił sobie, że przez bardzo długi czas igrał z własnym życiem. Wystawiając się na pewną śmierć za każdym razem, kiedy wkurzał nastolatka.

 

\- Czym jesteś? - Zapytał niepewnie, chociaż prawdopodobnie znał odpowiedź.

\- Harpią - powiedział nad wyraz spokojnie młodszy. - Peter miał rację, jesteś strasznie tępy. - Derek podniósł spojrzenie na wuja, który nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego obrotem sytuacji.

\- Wiedziałeś? - Zapytał z wyrzutem w głosie. Mógł powiedzieć! Wtedy Derek każdego dnia nie robiłby z siebie idioty. Zastanawiał się, co Stiles musiał o nim myśleć i jakim cudem powstrzymywał się od skręcenia mu karku.

\- Tak - westchnął Peter. - To naprawdę nie było takie ciężkie do odkrycia, jeśli kiedyś dużo czasu spędzało się wśród harpii. Cóż, głównie to kobiet... nie wiem dlaczego, ale były bardzo zainteresowane moją skromną osobą w celach...

\- Wiemy jakich... - sapnął rozbawiony Isaac, powoli podnosząc się na nogi z pomocą Louisa. - Stiles, jestem cholernie zmęczony i obolały... Jeśli twoja propozycja gościny nadal jest aktualna, chętnie bym skorzystał.

\- Nie dacie mi się pobawić? Skoro i tak prawda wyszła na jaw... Mógłbym troszeczkę wyładować swoją trzyletnią frustrację - tu przeniósł swoje oczy na Dereka - Kiedy ten idiota bez przerwy mnie obrażał, traktował gorzej niż chłopca na posyłki. Myślisz, że nie miałem nic lepszego do roboty w piątkowe czy sobotnie wieczory, tylko grzebanie się księgach, traktatach i paktach? - Stilinski parsknął śmiechem. - Całej polityce między wilkołakami a łowcami?! Znajdowania rozwiązań na coraz to nowe wasze problemy? Żeby potem nie usłyszeć nawet zwykłego _dziękuję._

\- Stiles, ja...

\- Zamknij się - powiedział tak lodowatym tonem, że bruneta aż przeszły ciarki.

 

\- Nic mnie nie obchodzi, co masz mi do powiedzenia. Zauważyłeś, że nie jestem tak bezużyteczny, jak ci się wydawało i co? Nagle zaczniesz mnie lubić? Wiem, że nie jestem częścią stada, ale niestety moja natura mnie zdradziła. Nie miałem w pobliżu nikogo ze swojego gatunku, a mimo wszystko nikt nie lubi być sam, Derek. No może z wyjątkiem ciebie. Nawet Peter, który na początku miał zapędy sadystyczne wie, że w stadzie jesteście silniejsi. Wyleczył się z części ran psychicznych... Jednak nie do końca, bo to byłoby możliwe tylko w silnym stadzie, gdzie funkcjonują jakieś normy. Gdzie zapewnione jest wsparcie alfy i pozostałych członków watahy.

\- Też wiem, że w pojedynkę jesteśmy łatwym celem - powiedział niepewnie alfa, a Stilinski zaśmiał się bez humoru.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. Separujesz się od reszty, gówno obchodzi cię to, że Erica i Jackson nie radzą sobie z agresją i wyżywają się na innych. Boyd wciąż żałuję, że został wilkołakiem a Scott... on cóż, akurat McCall jest idiotą i homofobem. Jeżeli chcesz zachować to stado, musisz spiąć dupę i zacząć coś dla nich robić. Przesłań myśleć o tym co było. Stworzyłeś sobie nową rodzinę, ale jak każda, nie jest idealna. Ogarnij ich i siebie. Jestem pewien, że Peter może ci pomóc, ale ty musisz mu na to pozwolić. Od tej pory radź sobie beze mnie.

\- Co? O czym ty mówisz?

\- Od teraz nie będę się mieszał w twoje sprawy. - odsunął się, a Derek patrzył na niego zszokowany. Obserwował jak kolor tęczówek chłopaka wraca do normy, a spojrzenie łagodnieje, kiedy przenosi je na Louisa i Isaaca. - _Panowie, jedziemy do domu._

\- Och, wreszcie! - ucieszył się anioł.

\- Już? - W tym samym czasie odezwał się zawiedziony Peter. - Ja chcę jeszcze! W życiu nie widziałem Dereka tak potulnego... Normalnie jak wystraszona wiewiórka. - Alfa zauważył coś dziwnego w zachowaniu wuja. Sposób, w jaki patrzył na Stilinskiego, jak się do niego zwracał. Peter najzwyczajniej w świecie czuł szacunek do młodego. To było naprawdę coś, gdyż starszy Hale nie szanował nikogo... Od czasu śmierci matki Dereka nie czuł respektu przed nikim. Alfa zdał sobie sprawę, że Stiles pomagał mu nawet nieświadomie zapanować nad najbardziej niesfornym członkiem stada. Ogarnęła go panika. Jak on sobie do cholery miał poradzić z sarkastycznym, upierdliwym, obrażalskim I humorzastym Peterem?!

_Mam przejebane._ To była jego ostatnia myśl przed tym, jak anioł, harpia i pobity wilkołak zniknęli z jego podwórka.


	4. Chapter 4

*******

Po jakichś piętnastu minutach zawrotnie szybkiej jazdy dotarli do domu Stiinskich. Isaac kurczowo zaciskał dłonie na pasach bezpieczeństwa, a Stiles stwierdził, że Lou to szalony pirat drogowy. Tylko, że on nie miał nic przeciwko temu, gdyż sam kochał szybkość i adrenalinę. Był też może odrobinę zauroczony tym jak przyjaciel wyglądał ze zrelaksowanym, szczęśliwym uśmiechem na twarzy. Czegoś takiego nie widywał u Louisa zbyt często, ze względu na jego bolesne wspomnienia, które nawiedzały starszego chłopaka zdecydowanie zbyt często.

Stiles bardzo chciałby móc zrobić coś, aby zneutralizować tą truciznę wszczepiona w serce szatyna. Zastanawiał się też, co zrobiłby gdyby kiedyś na swojej drodze spotkał kobietę, która spowodowała to emocjonalne spustoszenie u Louisa. Był całkowicie pewien, że jego harpia część przejęłaby kontrolę i mógłby ją przypadkiem boleśnie uśmiercić, albo przynajmniej dotkliwie uszkodzić. Doskonale rozumiał, co to znaczy źle ulokować uczucia, właśnie teraz zaczynał separację od swojego uzależnienia, jakim był Derek Hale. Nie rozumiał samego siebie, bo ten facet nawet w przypływie swojego miłosierdzia i dobrego humoru nie był przyjaźnie do niego nastawiony. Cały czas nim pomiatał i dawał odczuć, że Stiles był od nich gorszy, wyżywając na nastolatku swoją złość i niepowodzenia. Nic nie robił sobie z tego, że chłopak mógł poczuć się zraniony przez słowa czy agresywne zachowanie. Tak w skrócie - miał go kompletnie gdzieś, a mimo to Stiles nie umiał go sobie wybić z głowy. Czasami zastanawiał się, czy nie padł ofiarą jakiegoś głupiego uroku albo zaklęcia, bo to zdecydowanie nie było normalne uczucie. Częściowo mógł zrzucić winę na swoją harpią naturę i instynkt nakazujący chronić rodzinę. Niestety nie wszystko dało się pod to podciągnąć, a już na pewno nie jego skłonność masochistyczną, która objawiła się w formie obsesji na punkcie Dereka.

 

_Oto są trzej pechowcy: Stiles, Isaac i Louis, każdy z nich kiepsko trafił z obiektem uczuć._

\- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja padam ze zmęczenia. - powiedział Stilinski do swoich kompanów. Wszyscy wytoczyli się powoli z samochodu i ciężko powłócząc nogami weszli do domu. Pierwsze, co dało się zauważyć to brak obecności ojca Stilesa. Chłopak czasami za nim tęsknił, ale rozumiał go. Cały ten nadnaturalny świat mógł być nieco przerażający i to nic dziwnego, że staruszek wycofał się, kiedy tylko syn zaczął coraz bardziej angażować się w życie watahy.

\- Lahey, pokój gościnny jest od dzisiaj do twojej dyspozycji, ma też osobną łazienkę - powiedział do blondyna, jednocześnie otwierając drugie drzwi na prawo. Isaac padł na zaścielone łóżko, nawet nie kłopocząc się zdjęciem butów, po czym odetchnął przyjemnym zapachem wypranej pościeli. Stiles chwilę przyglądał mu się z rozbawieniem, bo pomimo, że blondyn był od niego wyższy i z wyglądu poważniejszy, to nadal miał w sobie coś z zagubionego szczeniaka. Teraz dodatkowo był osłabiony i zraniony, czym wzbudzał w Stilinskim ogromne pokłady instynktu opiekuńczego. Wiedział, że tylko cudem zdołał się tam powstrzymać przed rozszarpaniem Ericki za bezpośredni atak na Laheya, a Scott uszedł z życiem przez to, że Stiles nadal miał z nim pewną więź i pomimo silnej chęci uszkodzenia dawnego przyjaciela nie potrafiłby tego zrobić.

 

\- Stiles? - głos Isaaca wybudził go z zamyślenia. - Dziękuję.

\- Spoko, nie musisz. Właściwie to był pomysł Louisa, genialny muszę przyznać, szkoda, że nie ja na to wpadłem... Niestety byłem troszeczkę rozkojarzony powstrzymywaniem żądzy mordu mojej harpii.

\- Hmm, co do tego... wydaję mi się, że się domyślałem, ale nie wiedziałem dokładnie czym jesteś, a nie chciałem zdradzać cię przed resztą. Dlatego o nic nie pytałem.

\- Dzięki, teraz wiem, że wszystkie moje sekrety będą z tobą bezpieczne. Peter też okazał się być bardziej domyślny niż reszta... - Stiles aż uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie zawiedzionej miny starszego wilkołaka, kiedy odpuścił już Derekowi.

\- Tak, Peter wcale nie jest taki zły. - powiedział cicho Isaac. - Wiedział o mnie. O tym, że mam coś do Scotta. Mówił mi, ostrzegał, że to zły pomysł, żebym mu się nie przyznawał, ale oczywiście nie posłuchałem - Przez chwilę panowała cisza, gdyż żaden z nich nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Stiles chciałby umieć znaleźć jakieś słowa pocieszenia dla Isaaca, ale może i nie miał szczęścia, jeśli chodzi o wybieranie obiektu uczuć, to jednak jego serce nigdy nie było potraktowane jak niepotrzebny śmieć. Cóż, to prawdopodobnie dzięki temu, że nikomu nie przyznał się do tego co czuł. Niestety Isaac miał tą wątpliwą przyjemność poczucia gorzkiego smaku odrzucenia, a wręcz nienawiści, i Stilinski kompletnie nie wiedział co zrobić. Na szczęście jego wątpliwości rozwiał aniołek, który jak gdyby nigdy nic wskoczył na łóżko obok blondyna i zachęcająco poklepał materac, przywołując Stilesa.

Lahey chwilę patrzył od jednego do drugiego, tak jakby zastanawiał się, co oni do cholery wyprawiali. Dlatego Stilinski z krzywym uśmieszkiem wylądował po drugiej stronie Isaaca.

\- Teraz panowie idziemy spać, a nad całą resztą będziemy myśleć potem.- ogłosił z rozbawieniem widząc zszokowaną minę blondyna. - To chyba jasne, że nie zostawimy cię dzisiaj samego. Jeśli obiecujesz mnie nie zaślinić, może nawet pozwolę ci zrobić sobie ze mnie swoją żywą poduszkę - powiedział i mrugnął do wilkołaka, na co Lou zatrząsł się ze śmiechu.

Chwilę później anioł przykrył ich grubym kocem, a Isaac zaczął bezgłośnie płakać. Dopiero teraz, kiedy miał czas pomyśleć, dotarło do niego co się stało. Został odrzucony i wyśmiany, zaatakowany przez stado, którego był częścią. Mimo to teraz zasypiając w nie swoim łóżku z przyjacielem i kompletnie obcym chłopakiem czuł się bezpieczniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w życiu. Potrzebował teraz kogoś, kto poskłada go z tych rozsypanych części i może jeszcze jakiegoś stróża, który będzie czuwał nad nim, gdy będzie osłabiony. Rany nadal całkowicie się nie zagoiły, a te w psychice zostaną z nim na długi czas. Wiedział, że jego dzisiejsi oprawcy byli blisko niego i za nic w świecie nie mógł odsunąć od siebie uczucia niepokoju. Kiedy anioł wplótł palce w jego włosy, a Stiles smacznie pochrapywał po drugiej stronie łóżka, ostatecznie się odprężył i pozwolił swoim zmęczonym powiekom opaść.

_Kto wie, może jutro będzie lepszy dzień?_

 

*******

Louis przyglądał się chłopakom, ale sam na razie nie chciał zasypiać w obawie przed niespodziewanymi gośćmi. Nie był ani trochę zdziwiony, kiedy bariera wokół domu została naruszona, a jedynie spiął wszystkie mięśnie gotowy do szybkiego ataku. Chwilę później stanął oko w oko z odrobinę zawstydzonym Peterem. Jego to akurat się nie spodziewał.

\- Co ty tu robisz?

\- Nie mogłem sobie miejsca znaleźć... Co z Isaaciem? - wilkołak tęsknie zerknął w kierunku łóżka i Louis uśmiechnął się na to, bo wychodziło na to, że dla starszego to Stiles był odpowiednikiem alfy, bo kiedy nie mógł znaleźć oparcia w Dereku, Stiles zapewnił mu poczucie stabilizacji i tak o prostu dał kredyt zaufania, a starszy wilkołak teraz oddawał go z odsetkami. - Mógłbym zostać?

\- Jak dla mnie spoko, ale co na to twój alfa? - zapytał Louis z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Cóż... Sam mnie wywalił z domu. - Lou tylko uniósł brwi. - Możliwe, że odrobinkę...tak tyci, tyci dokuczałem mu z powodu dzisiejszej potyczki ze Stilesem.

\- _Tyci, tyci, hm?_ \- zapytał Lahey po przebudzeniu. - Czyli morda nie zamykała Ci się odkąd pojechaliśmy, co? - Peter tylko krzywo się uśmiechnął i niczym niewiniątko wzruszył ramionami. Cała jego postawa mówiła: _Ja nic nie zrobiłem, ja nic nie wiem..._ Tylko czemu nikt mu nie wierzył?


	5. Chapter 5

***

Kiedy zegar ścienny wybił godzinę dwudziestą, szeryf wrócił z posterunku, zostając w swoim domu niecodzienny widok. Jego syn w kuchennym fartuchu matki, a Peter Hale w tym należącym do niego przygotowywali kolację, a na kanapie siedział ulubieniec pana domu Louis. John byłby bardzo szczęśliwy, gdyby Stiles zechciał zainteresować się nim w ten szczególny sposób. Niestety marzenie ściętej głowy, bo już dawno zauważył u syna znaczące ślady zauroczenia Derekiem. Stwierdził więc, że nic z tym nie może zrobić, bo w końcu młody skończył już osiemnaście lat i mógł robić, co mu się żywnie podoba. Jedynym plusem było to, że sam nastolatek też chyba nie był zachwycony tym, że to akurat młodszy Hale stanowił obiektem jego uczuć. Dlatego szeryf jeszcze całkowicie nie osiwiał, bo gdyby Stiles związał się z tym ponurym osobnikiem, to musiałby uzupełnić zapas naboi z tojadem i strzelać w dupę wilkołaka za każdym razem, kiedy zraniłby jego syna. Teraz też miał na to wielką ochotę. Co prawda Stiles nigdy nie skarżył się na nic, ale szeryf doskonale wiedział, że alfa nie był zbyt miły dla jego syna. Kompletnie nie rozumiał więc, dlaczego nastolatek tak uparcie trwał przy stadzie Dereka.

\- Dobry wieczór proszę pana - przywitał się cicho Isaac Lahey i dopiero podchodząc bliżej kanapy, John był w stanie dostrzec go zza oparcia. Blondyn leżał z głową na kolanach Louisa, a anioł powoli przeczesywał jego włosy. Widać, że Lahey oberwał i to dosyć mocno, przez co w mężczyźnie zagotowało się z wściekłości, bo ten chłopak już wystarczająco się w życiu nacierpiał. Jeśli intuicja go nie zawodziła, obrażenia Isaaca miały coś wspólnego z watahą.

\- Dobry, miło cię widzieć. Miejmy nadzieję, że zostaniesz z nami na trochę dłużej niż dzisiejszy wieczór. Mnie często nie ma wieczorami, a czasami również w nocy... Myślę, że Stilesowi bardzo przydałoby się towarzystwo - patrzył z wyczekiwaniem na chłopaka - Nie przyjmuję odmowy, droga młodzieży. A teraz, skoro wszystko jasne to, co nasze kuchareczki zrobiły na kolacje? - zapytał głośno.

\- Jak jeszcze raz, mówiąc o mnie użyjesz formy żeńskiej, to zacznę chodzić w różowych spódniczkach! - odkrzyknął Stiles z kuchni, a wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem.

\- To byłoby gorące, nie wiem jak utrzymałbym ręce z daleka - słychać przytłumiony głos Petera, a chwilę później bolesny jęk. - Za co to było? Powiedziałem prawdę!

\- I właśnie za prawdę oberwałeś - zaśmiał się szatyn - Nie waż się nawet wyobrażać mnie sobie w spódniczkach... Jesteś dosyć wiekowy, a to trochę podchodzi pod pedofilie...

\- Wcale nie, jesteś pełnoletni - Słychać odgłos uderzenia i cichy syk Petera.

\- Panowie, my nadal czekamy na tą kolację! - krzyknął Louis z rozbawieniem. Po kolejnych przepychankach i uszczypliwościach, wilkołak i Stilinski wnieśli jedzenie do salonu. Wszyscy rozsiedli się na podłodze dookoła małego stolika. Panowała miła atmosfera, co chwilę ktoś żartował i słychać było głośny śmiech. Isaac pomyślał, że mógłby w takim domu zostać do końca życia.

Peter był spokojniejszy i szczęśliwszy, kiedy na każdym kroku nie wspominał mu się jego błędów, a kiedy Louis w przyjaznym geście podlegał go po plecach, jednocześnie trzęsąc się ze śmiechu, czuł, że tu pasuję. Stwierdził, że z nikim nie był tak do końca sobą. Może to moc tego miejsca albo to po prostu zasługa Stilesa. Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli i przyjrzał każdemu po kolei, zastanawiając się jak jego siostrzeniec mógł być takim tłuczkiem, żeby nie docenić, ba w ogóle nie zauważyć, takiego prezentu od losu, jakim był Stiles. Starszy wilkołak doskonale wiedział, że Stilinski miał słabość do Dereka, ale teraz, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że chłopak nie był dłużej tylko naiwnym dzieciakiem ze szczenięcym wzrokiem, tylko młodym - dosyć potężnym, żeby być dokładnym - mężczyzną, fakt ten zaczął mu ciążyć. Szczerze, to Stiles był atrakcyjny nawet dla niego, ale wilkołaków zdawał sobie sprawę, że chłopak nigdy nie spojrzy na niego w ten sposób. Zresztą, co się dziwić: był młody, chciał się wyszaleć i robił to. Derek miał szanse zatrzymać go przy sobie, ale chyba teraz to już niemożliwe. Zresztą Peter wątpił, że alfa miał na tyle dobry gust, by w ogóle patrzyć na Stilinskiego pod tym kątem. Derek był za bardzo zajęty uwodzeniem kolejnych znudzonych mężatek i numerkami na jeden wieczór, żeby chociaż pomyśleć o kimś na stałe.

Po posiłku, kiedy naczynia były już w zmywarce, a John głośno chrapał w swoim pokoju, reszta towarzystwa usiadła komfortowo na kanapie, przez chwilę kłócą się o to, co będą oglądać. Doszło nawet do drobnych przepychanek o pilota, które zakończyły się stękaniem Isaac, kiedy ktoś uderzył go w zranione żebra, co okazało się mieć dobre strony, gdyż w ramach przeprosin Louis od razu oddał mu pilota. Lahey uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i Stiles był całkowicie pewien, że ta przebiegła, blond bestia wszystko zaplanowała. Skończyli oglądając „ Zieloną Milę". Stilinski wtulał się w bok Lou, a Isaac spoglądał na nich od czasu do czasu. Kiedy dostrzegł jak ręka anioła przesuwa się w górę i w dół po udzie Stilinskiego ciężko przełknął ślinę. Louis od razu zastygł w bezruchu, ale zachichotał cicho. Jeśli Stiles nie miałby nic przeciwko, to on chętnie zrobiłby małą prezentację temu uroczemu blondynowi, jednak dopiero wtedy, kiedy Petera nie będzie w pobliżu. Tylko że Peter nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na powrót do loftu, tam gdzie nie czuł się chciany i potrzebny. Zdecydowanie bardziej odpowiadał mu dom Stilinskich i mógł nawet spać na podłodze w salonie, byleby zostać tutaj.

\- Spać - wyjęczał Stiles i powoli wstał z kanapy, rozprostowując kości. Kiedy przechylił głowę coś strzykło mu w szyi i wilkołaki skrzywiły się an ten nieprzyjemny odgłos. - Peter zostajesz, prawda?

\- Tak, zdecydowanie.

\- Może być kanapa, albo zapytaj Isaaca, czy nie ma nic przeciwko, żeby podzielić się z tobą łóżkiem.

\- Nie ma problemu - powiedział cicho Lahey, bo prawda była taka, że trochę bał się zostać sam. Wiedział, że to irracjonalne, ale obawiał się zemsty watahy. Derek obiecał mu, że jest bezpieczny, ale Erica nie była taka głupia, jaką udawała i parę razy już umiała obejść zakaz alfy. Starszy wilkołak chyba wyczuł jego strach, bo w geście pocieszenia potarł jego ramię, na co Lahey uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

\- Tylko cicho tam panowie! - zawołał jeszcze Peter - Nie zapominajcie, że mamy trochę lepszy słuch niż przeciętny człowiek i niekoniecznie chcemy słuchać ścieżki dźwiękowej do pornosa w waszym wykonaniu... - Isaac zarumienił się, patrząc na chłopaków. Całkowicie wypadło mu z głowy, że jeszcze dzisiaj rano Stilinski przyznał się do sypiania z facetem. Musiał mieć na myśli Louisa, bo kogo innego. Zagryzł wargę, skanując sylwetki chłopaków, którzy nie wydawali się być speszeni słowami wilkołaka. Stiles spojrzał na niego z zagryzioną wargą, a Lou krzywo się uśmiechnął i mrugnął do blondyna. Jeśli miał być szczery sam ze sobą, on nie miałby nic przeciwko słuchaniu, a najchętniej to by jeszcze sobie popatrzył. Speszył się na swoje myśli i z wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę skierował się do swojej tymczasowej sypialni, a później prosto pod letni prysznic.

Tej nocy nie było słychać żadnych jednoznacznych odgłosów z sypialni obok i Lahey troszeczkę odetchnął z ulgą, bo przewidywał, ze wyobraźnia wypaliłaby mu mózg. Chwilę męczył się z ponurymi myślami przed zaśnięciem, ale Peter wyczuwając, że młodszego coś dręczy, instynktownie dotknął jego karku. Blondyn spiął się na moment, ale później, kiedy rozpoznał dotyk, rozluźnił się i wszystkie myśli chwilowo odpłynęły, pozostawiając po sobie tylko błogą pustkę. Czasami dobrze było odłożyć coś na potem. Przecież przez jedną noc świat nie zawali im się na głowy, prawda?

Za oknem w odległości kilkunastu metrów od domu siedział samotny alfa, zagryzając wargę do krwi i wbijając szpony w nogę tak, by bólem fizycznym zagłuszyć ten emocjonalny... _Najgorsza była świadomość, że tracił najważniejsze osoby przez swoją własną głupotę._


	6. Chapter 6

*******

Derek zastanawiał się, jakim cudem w tak krótkim czasie udało mu się stracić osoby, którym na nim w jakimś stopniu zależało. W zamian został z zapatrzonym w siebie i własne potrzeby Jacksonem, który czasami dostrzegał jedynie Lydię i tylko ona mogła jakoś na niego wpłynąć. Rudowłosa zresztą też powoli traciła do niego cierpliwość i alfa obawiał się trochę co będzie, jeśli dziewczyna zerwie z aroganckim wilkołakiem. Oprócz tej bety miał jeszcze McCalla, ale on chwilowo był bezużyteczny, bo zamiast mózgu posiadał sieczkę i nastoletnie hormony, które prowadziły go prosto do łóżka córki łowców... Derek widział w nim trochę siebie sprzed kilku lat i to był żałosny widok. _Stwierdził, że jeśli on sam prezentował się, chociaż w połowie tak jak Scott, to Peter powinien był go zamknąć w piwnicy albo przywiązać do drzewa w lesie..._ Zagadką dla alfy była pozostała dwójka: spokojny, wręcz ospały Boyd i wiecznie nabuzowana energią i wściekłością Erica. Czasami miał wrażenie, że zachodzi między nimi pewien rodzaj symbiozy, bo tylko w obecności blondynki chłopak odrobinę się ożywiał pokazując, że posiada pewne cechy żywego organizmu. Natomiast dziewczyna trochę się wyciszała i uspokajała. Przynajmniej nie uśmiercała wszystkich i wszystkiego dokoła albo przynajmniej ograniczała się do agresji słownej i wzrokowej.

Derek cicho westchnął już któryś raz podczas tego treningu. Wszystko było nie tak, Erica i Jackson bez przerwy skakali sobie do gardeł i chociaż ich partnerzy starali się ich jakoś uspokoić, na niewiele się to zdawało. Wystarczyła jedna złośliwa uwaga i cała lawina ruszała od początku. Przez to nic nie zrobili, a chciał ich nauczyć pracowania w zespole... Oni chociaż się pojawili, bo McCall kompletnie olał jego ustalenia i poszedł na randkę z Alison. Brunet zastanawiał się nad tym, gdzie był Peter, bo Isaac nadal nie wyleczył się całkowicie, a nawet gdyby tak było Derek wątpił czy blondyn wróci do jego watahy.

Stiles zajął się swoim życiem, w końcu teraz nie był sam, miał Louisa inną nadnaturalną istotę, która dotrzymywała mu kroku. Chciałby móc powiedzieć, że nie przejął się straceniem nastolatka. Już nawet nie chodziło o to, że jako harpia byłby ważnym i potężnym sojusznikiem. Najnormalniej w świecie brakowało mu chłopaka i nie wiedział, jak mógł się nie zorientować, że już dawno przestało mu przeszkadzać gadulstwo i lekka nadpobudliwość młodszego. Można nawet powiedzieć, że polubił tą jego głośną osobowość, która stanowiła pewnego rodzaju przeciwwagę do jego cichego charakteru. Nie żeby zawsze taki był, bo parę lat do tyłu, jeszcze przed Kate, był całkiem podobny do Stilinskiego, może nie mówił z szybkością światła, ale znacznie więcej niż teraz. Laura czasami, gdy dorastali i chciała od niego odpocząć, płaciła mu dolara od każdego kwadransa ciszy. Jeśli znudziło mu się gadanie po angielsku przerzucał się na hiszpański czy włoski, bo te dwa języki opanował do perfekcji jeszcze w szkole podstawowej. Gdy tak z perspektywy patrzył na siebie stwierdził, że był całkiem radosnym i sympatycznym, może czasami odrobinę irytującym, dzieciakiem. Mimo wszystko większość otoczenia darzyła go sympatią i szacunkiem. Nie rozumiał więc jakim cudem Stiles wzbudzał w nim na początku tyle negatywnych emocji.

Wzdrygnął się na przypomnienie tych wszystkich agresywniejszych zachowań względem chłopaka, bo wtedy był pewien, że nastolatek był człowiekiem, dosyć ciapowatym i nieskoordynowanym ruchowo w dodatku. Przez co traktował go jak kogoś słabego i nie obawiał się odwetu z jego strony. Nie czuł się dumny uświadamiając sobie to wszystko. Niestety wiedział, że nic już z tym nie może zrobić. Jedyne, co mógł uzyskać próbując coś zmienić to solidny wpierdol, bo Stiles wyraźnie stracił do niego cierpliwość. Pomimo, że nie chciał tego do siebie dopuścić, domyślał się, że młodszy jest w nim zadurzony i parę razy zdarzyło mu się to wykorzystać. Nawet nie do końca świadomie zmanipulować nastolatka tak, że w zamian z chwilową uwagę alfy wykonywał najgorsze zadania. Przekopywał się przez sterty starych legend i podań w poszukiwaniu wzmianek o mitycznych rasach lub wszystkim tym, czego potrzebował Derek. Przygotowywał harmonogramy ćwiczeń i wszystkie bety wyładowywały swój gniew na nim, chociaż zwiększona liczba treningów była pomysłem bruneta. Nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się, żeby Stiles mu się przeciwstawił, aż do tamtego wieczoru, kiedy kazał mu szukać informacji o nim samym... Musiało być to dosyć zabawne dla Stilinskiego, że Derek pozujący na taką groźną alfę nie dostrzegał odpowiedzi, chociaż miał ją pod nosem. Później wszystko się posypało. Najpierw wyznanie Isaaca i szał Scotta. Agresja pozostałych bet za wyjątkiem Boyda, ale tego czarnoskórego wilkołaka nic chyba nie ruszy...

Kolejnym ciosem dla Dereka był zapach Stilesa na sobotnim spotkaniu. Dla alfy było to coś tak oczywistego, że aż się wzdrygną na wspomnienie o tym. Po raz kolejny obrazy zalały jego biedny mózg. _Stiles i Louis. Harpia i Anioł_. Widział jak młodszy chłopak patrzył na skrzydlatego przyjaciela. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zazdrość jest tak niszczącym uczuciem, ale to może dlatego, że występowała ona u niego w pakiecie z poczuciem winy i żalem do samego siebie.

Przez dwa cholerne lata, Stiles cały czas był obok niego i pomagał mu we wszystkim. Bezwarunkowo i ślepo szedł za nim w każde niebezpieczeństwo, nawet pomijając fakt, że dla harpii mało istot było groźnych. Derek nie zorientował się przez ten czas, że zaczął odwzajemniać to, co czuł nastolatek. Odpychał od siebie to jak najdalej, nie chciał znowu czuć, a ten żwawy chłopak wdarł się do jego spokojnego, poukładanego życia z siłą huraganu i powywracał wszystko do góry nogami. Teraz, kiedy było za późno na cokolwiek, Derek zaczął odczuwać dziwną pustkę, gdy chłopaka nie było obok niego. Nie wcinał swoich sarkastycznych uwag wszędzie gdzie tylko się dało. Nagle zrobiło się zbyt cicho, choć brunet zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do nieustannego chaosu i dźwięcznego śmiechu, jakim był Stiles. Nie miał tylko pojęcia jak mógłby go odzyskać. Nie było nic, w czym byłby lepszym wyborem dla Stilinskiego niż ten przeklęty Louis.

\- Derek!!! - syknęła Erica - Powiedz temu idiocie napakowanemu testosteronem, że nie jestem Stilesem i nie dam mu się obrażać na każdym kroku! Jeszcze jedna uwaga, a rozszarpię mu gardło i zamilknie na wieczność! - Alfa uniósł oczy ku niebu, niemo błagając o jakiś ratunek, bo jeszcze trochę, a z nimi zwariuje.


	7. Chapter 7

*******

Tydzień pozwolił Stilesowi i jego nowym współlokatorem wyrobić pewne przyzwyczajenia i dostosować się do niektórych dziwactw czy uzależnień. Isaac był bezapelacyjnie największym fanem serialu Castle wśród wilkołaków. Ekscentryczny pisarz pakujący się bez przerwy w tarapaty wzbudzał w blondynie taki entuzjazm, jak u sześciolatki kolorowa bajka. Louis... cóż akurat wszystkie jego nawyki Stilinski znał równie dobrze, co swoje. Do tej bardzo rozbudowanej listy trzeba było jednak dopisać rozwijającą się obsesję na punkcie bezpieczeństwa i ogólnie pojętej ostrożności. Zawsze przed zaśnięciem sprawdzał barierę, a Stiles po przebudzeniu parokrotnie zastawał anioła wgapiającego się w przestrzeń za oknem.

\- Ktoś tam był, na granicy osłony domu. - odpowiadał na nieme pytanie młodszego chłopaka. Stilinski zaczął mieć pewne podejrzenia, co do tożsamości podglądacza, ale nie chciał robić sobie zbędnej nadziei, bo ta niejednokrotnie doprowadziła go do załamania nerwowego i dewastacji własnego pokoju, a czasami wycięcia w pień jakiegoś oddalonego kawałka lasu czy rozkruszenia średniej wielkości skały na popiół. Dlatego nic nie mówił i po prostu pozwalał Louisowi się sobą opiekować. Czuł dziwne ciepło na myśl o tym, że jest taki ktoś, kto zrobi wszystko, aby był bezpieczny. Wiedział, że anioł stanąłby pomiędzy nim a zagrożeniem, co na równi mu imponowało, co irytowało, bo Louis doskonale wiedział, że Stiles potrafił sam o siebie zadbać i nie był żadną niewiastą w potrzebie, którą mógł zabić mocniejszy podmuch wiatru. Tak w zasadzie to był pewien, że nie uśmierciłoby go nawet stado wkurwionych wilkołaków.

Na początku samolubnie i nie przejmując się kiepską formą psychiczną Isaaca, Stilinski chciał odwetu Eriki czy kogoś ze stada, bo kiedy wyszła na jaw jego prawdziwa natura, nie musiałby się już pilnować i mógłby konkretnie skopać dupsko jakiegoś zbyt pewnego siebie wilkołaka. Niestety Lou wybił mu szybko ten pomysł z głowy, a co dziwniejsze, zazwyczaj skory do potyczki Peter też nie był za tym pomysłem. Wytłumaczyli mu, że Lahey wciąż panicznie bał się, że stado nadal będzie go dręczyć. Jeśli myśleli, że to uspokoi nastolatka, to grubo się pomylili... Świadomość, że przez tą nadpobudliwą, agresywną niepotrafiącą zapanować nad instynktami zgraję Isaac nadal co noc zrywał się z krzykiem, doprowadzała go do szału. Tylko smutne oczyska blondyna były w stanie powstrzymać go przed małym rewanżem. Tym razem dopilnowałby, żeby walczył równy z równym... Oni wszyscy przeciwko niemu. Nawet by się nie spocił, tak szczerze mówiąc, a oni przez tydzień wyłuskiwaliby tojad spod skóry. Małe, wredne złośliwce. Wściekał się, źle tak naprawdę nadal odczuwał pewną więź z każdym ze stada, nawet z agresywną dziewczyną Boyda... Wiedział, że to po części wina złej organizacji watahy, ale to nie tak, że brak poczucia stabilizacji i bezpieczeństwa miały prawo wyładowywać się na innych.

\- Może jednak sprawdzisz, co słychać u mojego ciężko myślącego siostrzeńca? - Zapytał Peter, widząc zamyślonego nastolatka.

\- Raczej nie. Myślę, że potrzebuje samodzielnie naprawić relację z resztą grupy. Jeśli do końca tygodnia nie będziesz widział rezultatów to wrócę... Zresztą i tak mieliśmy to w planach, bo Isaac strasznie przywiązał się do Lou i bez niego nie ma zamiaru wracać do watahy.

\- Czyli mówisz, że Derek dostanie was i aniołka albo wcale? - Widać było, że to go szalenie bawiło.

\- Tak, mniej więcej. Tylko przedstawimy to w łagodniejszej wersji, a jeśli się nie zgodzi, to dopiero wtedy postawimy ultimatum. - Stiles westchnął zniechęcony najbliższymi wydarzeniami, bo coś mu podpowiadało, że Derek kompletnie nie radził sobie z betami. Nawet jeśli Stilinski na spółkę z Louisem i Isaakiem przekonali starszego, że powinien wrócić i pomóc rodzinie... Peter dosyć obrazowo przedstawił ostatnią potyczkę pomiędzy Derekiem, a Scottem. Nie było to nic miłego, bo McCall zarzucił alfie brak kompetencji, a z kolei Derek zaczął kpić z młodszego, że włazi w dupę łowcom i kto wie, może dogadał się już z nimi co do ceny za głowy wszystkich z watahy. Od tamtej pory żaden z nich nawet nie patrzył w kierunku drugiego.

\- Dokładnie - wtrącił od niechcenia Louis, bardziej skupiając się na uspokajaniu Isaaca. - Będzie musiał jakoś przecierpieć moją obecność - Lahey był zdenerwowany zbliżającym się spotkaniem z watahą. Co prawda miał jeszcze jakieś pięć dni, ale mimo wszystko wątpił czy byłby gotowy na to za rok... Gdyby to zależało od niego, zostałby w tym salonie do końca życia, najlepiej z Louisem tuż obok i z ręką anioła w swoich splątanych, przydługich włosach. Miło było mieć kolejnego przyjaciela - to wszystko, co chodziło po głowie blondyna odkąd Louis przeniósł część opieki ze zbuntowanego Stilesa na niego. Bycie dla kogoś ważnym jest dla niego niezwykłą odmianą po latach zaniedbywania i poniżania przez ojca. Później trafił do watahy i myślał, ze wreszcie znalazł rodzinę. Może i tak było, dopóki McCall nie odkrył jego zauroczenia... Tak, teraz Lahey był pewien, że nie był zakochany, bo przecież nie mogłoby mu przejść tak szybko... Teraz czuł tylko żal po stracie przyjaciela, jakim był dla niego McCall, bo mimo wszystko Scott przed tą całą aferą z homofobią był całkiem niezawodnym kumplem. Wspierał blondyna po przejściach z ojcem... dlatego Lahey zauroczył się bardziej w uczuciu bycia chcianym i potrzebnym, niż w samym chłopaku. Przeżył też ciężki szok przez to, że Scott całkowicie zmienił do niego nastawienie tylko i wyłącznie przez orientację. Westchnął ciężko i bardziej wtulił się w ciepłą rękę Louisa, ciesząc się uczuciem ciepła na swojej skórze i pewności, że będąc tutaj z nimi był całkowicie bezpieczny.

Stiles był całkowicie zafascynowany tym, jak blondyn z każdym dniem coraz bardziej odzyskiwał swoją pogodną, delikatnie sarkastyczną osobowość. Więzi między czwórką mężczyzn zacieśniały się; Peter traktował wszystkich z lekkim przymrużeniem oka, ale to taki jego urok. Louis stał się pogodniejszy i Stiles coraz rzadziej mógł oglądać jego zamyślone, pogrążone w bolesnych wspomnieniach obliczę. Sam nastolatek wbrew sobie nadal tęsknił za tym upartym, aroganckim zapatrzonym w siebie wilkołakiem. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ten zły alfa czuł się bardzo podobnie do niego. Dodatkowym czynnikiem wkurwiającym Dereka było to, że Peter codziennie przynosił do domu nową porcję świeżego zapachu Stilinskiego...

Tak samo było tego wieczora, a brunet miał ochotę zatrzasnąć wujowi drzwi przed nosem, ale mimo wszystko tego nie zrobił, a starszy mijając go miał wyjątkowo zadowolony wyraz twarzy. Jak zwykle: _uwadze Petera nic nie umknęło!_


	8. Chapter 8

*******

Kolejny dzień w domu Stilinskich zaczął się dla Isaaca całkiem nieźle, od domowego śniadania i dokończenia kolejnej książki, którą pożyczył od szatyna. Później dopiero uświadomił sobie, że od rana nigdzie nie widział Petera ani Louisa i nie był pewien, co o tym myśleć. Nie chciał wtykać nos w nie swoje sprawy i dopytywać, ale nic nie mógł poradzić na niepokój związany z nieobecnością anioła. Zdążył się już przywiązać do tego skrzydlatego chłopaka. Pomimo, że znali się krótko, Lahey całkowicie mu ufał i mógłby nawet podzielić się z nim szczegółami swojego bolesnego dzieciństwa. Nie o wszystkim powiedział Scottowi czy Derekowi, pewne tematy były tak trudne, że nie był w stanie zmusić się do powiedzenia o nich komukolwiek. Inną sprawą było to, że podświadomie nie ufał żadnemu z nich na tyle, aby powierzyć im coś tak osobistego. Jak się później okazało całkiem słusznie, bo McCall okazał się dosyć fałszywy, a Derek nieszczególnie przejął się jego nieobecnością w stadzie. Ani razu nie był go odwiedzić, a podobno alfy odczuwały więź z betami i czuły się w pewnym stopniu za nie odpowiedzialne. Isaac był pewien, że to gówno prawda, albo może to Derek stanowił jakiś wyjątek.

Fakty mówiły same za siebie, bo w żadnym momencie, w którym blondyn potrzebował kogoś, kto zapewniłby mu odrobinę poczucia bezpieczeństwa czy spokoju, Alfy przy nim nie było. Zawsze miał coś ważniejszego, prawdopodobnie nie wiedział nawet, że Isaaca nadal męczyły koszmary z jego ojcem w roli głównej. Czasami pojawiała się w nich też matka albo Scott patrzący na niego pogardą i obrzydzeniem. Zawsze budził się mokry od potu i z urwanym oddechem, będąc sekundy od wypuszczenia z siebie krzyku i wołania o pomoc, ale zawsze wtedy powstrzymywało go to, że oni na pewno nie mieli ochoty zajmować się taką żałosną kupką nieszczęścia, jaką był. Dlatego zagryzał własną dłoń tak, by żaden dźwięk się z niego nie uwolnił, gdy niejednokrotnie jego ciałem wstrząsał bezgłośny płacz. Najbardziej ze wszystkiego chciałby, żeby ktoś przy nim był, ale nigdy tego kogoś nie znajduje obok. Nie ważne jak długo na wpół przytomnie przeszukiwał drugą stronę łóżka. Nie zdarzyło się jeszcze tak, żeby faktycznie poczuł czyjeś ciepło przy sobie. Wszędzie tylko pustka i chłód, otaczające go z każdej strony. Wtedy podnosił kołdrę pod brodę i szczelniej się nią otulał licząc na to, ze fizyczne ciepło przegoni emocjonalny mróz. Miłość to przyjemne ciepło, a on od najmłodszych lat był jej pozbawiony. Od ojca uświadczył tylko zimnych i oślizgłych macek nienawiści i pogardy. Gdy wszystko zdawało zmierzać w dobry kierunku i myślał, że wataha stanie się jego rodziną... to również się posypało: przez przypadek dowiedzieli się o tym, że jest gejem. Przez to doświadczył tyle bólu i nienawiści, że wzdrygał się na samo wspomnienie imion pozostałych wilkołaków.

Louis zauważył, że dzieje się z nim coś niedobrego. Zawsze jakaś scena w filmie czy głośniejszy hałas przynosiły złe wspomnienia, a Isaac dryfował po nich oderwany od rzeczywistości. Louis wyczuwał niepokój i strach chłopaka równie mocno jak swoje własne emocje. Na początku nie był zbyt pewien, co robić w takich momentach, ale z czasem zorientował się, że wystarczył lekki dotyk, aby chłopak się ocknął. Dlatego teraz, kiedy anioła przy nim nie było, Isaac odrobinę panikował. Co oczywiście nie umknęło uwadze Stilinskiego.

 

\- Co się dzieję? Dlaczego zrobiłeś się taki niespokojny? - Stiles był tak samo zaciekawiony jak i zaniepokojony, bo stan emocjonalny Isaaca nadal pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Czasami szatyn zastanawiał się, ile jeszcze ten chłopak będzie musiał się nacierpieć, czego doświadczyć i o jakich rzeczach związanych z nim nie mieli zielonego pojęcia. Wcale nie tak, że chciał zmuszać blondyna do zwierzeń, ale uważał, że zrobiłoby mu się odrobinę lżej, gdyby komuś o tym powiedział. Był skłonny spędzać z chłopakiem dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, aby mieć tylko pewność, że nie przegapi momentu, w którym ten by go potrzebował.

\- Nic, naprawdę - westchnął Lahey, bo Stiles był zdecydowanie zbyt spostrzegawczy. Czego on oczekiwał po harpii? Przecież im nic nie umykało, a już na pewno nie prawie dwukrotne przyspieszenie akcji serca i nerwowe wybijanie rytmu stopą, oraz strzelanie z palców. Czego nawiasem Stiles sam czasem nadużywał, szczególnie w wyjątkowo stresujących czy niekomfortowych dla niego sytuacjach. Dlatego teraz bez problemu mógł zauważyć, że coś jest nie w porządku z Laheyem.

\- Czekaj, bo uwierzę - sarknął Stilinski i wywrócił oczami. - Kłam innym, ale nie mnie. Nie musisz i nie przyniesie ci to żadnych efektów, bo po pierwsze, marny z ciebie kłamca, a po drugie mam takie same tiki nerwowe jak ty i rozpoznaje u ciebie wszystkie podręcznikowe objawy zdenerwowania, a wręcz paniki. Dlatego zapytam jeszcze raz: Co się dzieje, Blondi? - Lahey chwilę się zastanawiał czy rzeczywiście mógł to powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie poddał się i z uwagą zaczął obserwować swoje paznokcie. Niestety Stiles, jak to on, nie odpuszczał i dwoma palcami uniósł podbródek wyższego chłopaka. Uniósł pytająco brew i czekał, aż blondyn się zbierze.

\- Gdzie reszta? Peter, Louis? - zapytał cicho i gdyby zmysły Stilesa naprawdę były ludzkie, nie miałby nawet szans na usłyszenie tego. Chociaż raz był z nich pożytek, bo jak do tej pory nasłuchał się tylko masy drwin i obelg pod swoim adresem wymienianych pomiędzy osobnikami ze sfory Dereka. Myśleli, że ich nie słyszy i drwili tuż obok niego, a on musiał udawać, że niczego nie słyszy i nadal głupkowato się uśmiechać i z życzliwością podchodzić do każdego z nich. Najbardziej bolało go, gdy Scott przyłączył się do tych żarcików i naśmiewania się z niego. Początkowo Stiles myślał, że może McCall był na niego o coś zły i w ten sposób się wyżywał, ale gdy to powtarzało się kilkakrotnie... Zrozumiał, że aby być akceptowanym przez resztę watahy, Scott dopasował się do nich i ich ulubionej rozrywki, jaką było szydzenie ze słabego człowieczka.

\- To cię tak dręczyło? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem, a Isaac delikatnie się zarumieniał. Stilinski momentalnie walnął sobie solidnego liścia. Przysunął się bliżej blondyna i w uspokajającym geście położył mu rękę na karku - był to niezawodny sposób na opanowanie nerwów tego chłopaka, a odkrył go Louis i to przez zupełny przypadek...

\- Uhm... zastanawiałem się po prostu czy Peter nie wrócił do watahy, bo miał mnie dość, a Louis uciekł od ciebie... Ja tutaj jestem i on na pewno nie wyobrażał sobie tego w ten sposób. Przyjechał, a zamiast spędzać czas z tobą, musi niańczyć jakiegoś sierotowatego wilkołaka, który nawet nie potrafi się sam obronić.

\- Zgłupiałeś Isaac... - westchnął Stiles. - Każdy z nas jest szczęśliwy, że ma cię tutaj. Jesteś może jeszcze odrobinę nie w formie, głównie psychicznej. Jeśli o to chodzi, to myślę, że powinieneś o tym komuś powiedzieć i nie mówię, żebym od razu to był ja. - Chwila przerwy na dwa głębsze oddech i zebranie myśli w spójną całość. - Nie wiem, dlaczego myślisz, że ktoś mógłby mieć cię dość, ale jeśli o mnie chodzi, jestem święcie przekonany, że z takim przyjacielem jak ty mogę przetrwać nawet do późnej starości... A weź pod uwagę, że harpie starzeją się w cholernie wolnym tempie. Dlatego uświadomię cię, że pomęczysz się ze mną jeszcze kilka ładnych lat.

\- Dzięki, chyba? - Mruknął speszony wilkołak.

\- Co do Lou i Petera, to ten pierwszy pojechał załatwić jakieś swoje sprawy w sąsiednim mieście, a Hale musi trochę pomóc siostrzeńcowi, bo Derek kompletnie nie radzi sobie z tą rozwrzeszczaną bandą idiotów...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisze miniaturkę ze Stilesem i jeszcze nie zdecydowałam jaki będzie paring.  
> Sterek czy Steter, kochani?

*******

 

Reszta dnia minęła im już bez większych atrakcji, co prawda przy przygotowywaniu kolacji upaćkali całą kuchnie i zniszczyli kilka torebek mąki obrzucając się nią, zamiast dodawać do ciasta na domową pizzę. Kiedy posiłek piekł się w piekarniku, oni spojrzeli po sobie i wybuchnęli śmiechem, bo to dosyć niecodzienny widok. Obaj od stóp do głów w białym proszku, dodatkowo wilkołak miał jeszcze we włosy wsmarowane odrobinę drożdży, a Stiles sos pomidorowy na koszulce. John wszedł do kuchni i zamiast drzeć się, co oni zrobili z jego domem wybuchnął śmiechem tak głośnym, że Derek stojący kilka domów dalej w swoim czarnym samochodzie doskonale go słyszał i aż świerzbiły go stopy, żeby iść sprawdzić, co tak rozbawiło tego poważnego funkcjonariusza. Dlatego zacisnął ręce na kierownicy i z całych sił powstrzymywał się przed tym. Nagle poczuł ruch obok siebie i ujrzał, że do samochodu wskoczył mu Peter.

\- Co się czaisz po ciemnych uliczkach? Zachowujesz się jak rasowy stalker.

\- Odpieprz się. - warknął, ale szybko uświadomił sobie swój błąd, bo im intensywniej się bronisz tym bardziej pokazujesz, że coś faktycznie jest na rzeczy. Dlatego nie zdziwił go zadowolony uśmieszek wuja. Brunet miał ochotę walnąć głową o kierownicę za swoja głupotę, ale to i tak by nic nie pomogło.

\- Idę na kolację do nich i z tego co wiem to Stiles z Isaakiem zrobili pizzę. Myślę, że jak zrobisz oczka głodnego szczeniaczka to dostaniesz z jeden kawałek... Możliwe, że w psiej misce, ale to już mało istotny szczegół. - dręczenie Dereka sprawiało starszemu wilkołakowi coraz więcej frajdy. To nie tak, że był sadystą, no dobrze... może tak odrobinkę. Głównie chodziło o to, że Derek w pełni zasłużył sobie na wszystko, co go teraz spotyka. To co wyprawiał na początku założenia watahy... Peter rozumiał, że siostrzeniec był dosyć młodym alfą i w dodatku nie miał mu kto pomagać. Jednak zmienienie w wilkołaki bandy nastolatków z kompleksami nie było najinteligentniejszym, co mógł zrobić. Tego akurat nie zamierzał mu wypominać, bo sam użarł największego pacana w okolicy. _Gdzie ja miałem wtedy rozum?_ Pytał sam siebie.

\- Nie, chyba podziękuję. - odezwał się Derek. - Tak naprawdę to nie śpieszy mi się na cmentarz, a wkurwiona harpia mogłaby mnie tam wysłać w ekspresowym tempie.

\- Jestem pewien, że nie byłoby tak źle. Stiles jest przede wszystkim rozczarowany tobą, jako alfą, może trochę jako człowiekiem. Biorąc pod uwagę całą tą akcję z Isaakiem, to wcale mu się nie dziwię. Nadal jednak w jakimś stopniu mu na tobie zależy i wierzy w to, że ci się uda... Inaczej nie zmuszałby mnie każdego wieczór, żebym wracał do domu i pomagał ogarniać ci watahę. Myślisz, że mi sprawia przyjemność słuchanie ich ciągłych kłótni i wyzwisk, którymi obrzucają wszystkich łącznie ze mną?

\- Cóż... Myślałem, że pomagasz mi raczej dlatego, że jesteśmy rodziną i trochę jednak pamiętasz jak radziła sobie moja matka z tymi wszystkimi osobowościami i różnymi temperamentami tak, że nikt nikogo nie rozrywał na strzępy...

\- Też, ale robię to chętniej, kiedy on wygłosi tą swoją mowę motywującą - Derek pozwolił, by delikatny uśmiech wypłynął na jego twarz, bo skoro Stiles chciał mu pomóc, chociaż pośrednio, znaczyło to, że nadal się o niego troszczy. To prowadziło wilkołaka do kolejnego wniosku, że chłopakowi musiało jeszcze, chociaż w jakimś minimalnym stopniu, na nim zależeć i jeśli nie spierdoli znowu wszystkiego po całej linii to może kiedyś odzyska Stilinskiego.

\- Skoro mam szansę na przeżycie i nawet jakieś normalne jedzenie, to zdecydowanie skorzystam. Jesteś pewien, że jak mnie zobaczy to nie zatrzaśnie drzwi przed nosem?

\- Jestem. Pamiętasz o tym, że Isaac też tam jest, a on akurat potrzebuje kontaktu z tobą, bo chociaż beznadziejnym to nadal jesteś jego alfą. Chłopak nadal męczy się z powracającą w koszmarach przeszłością, a to, co zrobiła mu wataha tylko pogłębiło dawne rany. Dlatego wróci do ciebie, ale nie sam... Dostaniesz też w pakiecie Stilesa. - Derek uśmiechnął się szeroko, bo _kurwa tak!_ Odzyska kogoś, kto mimo swojego trudnego charakteru utrzymywał go przy zdrowych zmysłach. - I Louisa. - mina wilkołaka od razu zrzedła, a Peter roześmiał się jak idiota na całą ulicę. Nie mogło być zbyt pięknie, prawda? Anioł i harpia dawali Derekowi pewną przewagę w razie niespodziewanego ataku jakiejś sąsiedniej watahy. Jednak jakoś nie potrafił cieszyć się z dodatkowego wsparcie, cóż, to mogło mieć coś wspólnego z tym, że Stiles sypiał z Louisem. Alfa nie był całkowicie pewien tego, co działo pomiędzy tą dwójką... Uświadomienie sobie, że chłopak od dawna zauroczony Derekiem miał w rzeczywistości kogoś innego, kto spełniał wszystkie jego zachcianki i wyobrażenia, było dla wilkołaka niemałym szokiem.

 

Wydawało mu się, że Stiles pomimo wszystko na zawsze pozostanie jego i dlatego nigdy nic z tym nie zrobił. Kiedy wreszcie dotarło do Dereka, że młodszy chłopak też nie był mu obojętny, ten przybył na spotkanie watahy cuchnąc kimś innym. Obcym kimś, kto przywłaszczył sobie coś, co należało do wilkołaka... Z tym, że nie do końca tak było, bo Derek nic oficjalnie nie zrobił, żeby Stilinski z nim był. On nawet nie okazywał mu zbytniej sympatii, nie mówiąc już o jakimś głębszym uczuciu. Możliwe, że sam przeraził się tym, że kochał innego mężczyznę. Nigdy nie podejrzewał siebie o zainteresowanie tą samą płcią. Nagle do jego świata wdarł się nastolatek plujący słowami jak karabin maszynowy pociskami, z masą pomysłów na sekundę. Kiepskiej postury i z niezbyt dobrą formą fizyczną. Mimo to jednak zdołał przedrzeć się przez wszystkie zapory, jakie Derek postawił wokoło swojego serca. Znalazł sobie tam dosyć wygodne miejsce i ani myślał się gdzieś wynosić... Kiedy Stiles tak naprawdę okazał się być harpią, to Derek był bardziej niż szczęśliwy. Nie chodziło o pomoc w walce czy ochronę watahy, tylko o to, że Derek mógł wreszcie przestać się na każdym kroku bać tego, że gdy się obudzi Stilesa już nie będzie.

Problem w tym, że przez swoją maskę zimnego skurwysyna i emocjonalnego pustaka Derek wepchnął Stilinskiego prosto w ramiona kogoś innego i teraz głowił się, jak go z powrotem wykraść. Najlepiej gdyby zechciał wrócić dobrowolnie, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie widział jak młodszy całował się przy oknie balkonowym z półnagim aniołem, szanse na to były raczej marne.


	10. Chapter 10

*******  
Może i Stiles wiedział, że ktoś kręcił się w pobliżu jego domu, ale jakoś nie potrafił się nad tym zastanawiać, kiedy miał tylko chwilę sam na sam z Louisem i kim on by był, gdyby z tego nie skorzystał. Cóż poradzić, mimo tego, że był harpią, a może właśnie przez to, nastoletnie hormony rozsadzały go od środka i kiedy ręka starszego błądziła pod jego koszulką, co jakiś czas zahaczając o wrażliwe sutki, a w ustach miał język Louisa, wiedział, że to co istniało między nimi było odrobinę specyficzne, ale obaj tego potrzebowali, a reszcie świata jak się coś nie podobało to trudno. Stiles na pewno nie zamierzał teraz rezygnować z tej relacji. Była mu zbyt potrzebna do zachowania jakiejkolwiek trzeźwości umysłowej no i może odrobinę zapełniała poczucie pustki i osamotnienia w jego życiu. Czasami najzwyczajniej w świecie chciał poczuć się chciany, potrzebny i doceniany, a przy Louisie było tak cały czas. Z drugiej strony wiedział, że starszy oczekiwał od niego dokładnie tego samego. Sytuacja była jasna i klarowna, owszem skoczyliby za sobą w przysłowiowy ogień i możliwe, że nawet jeden kochał drugiego... ale żaden z nich nie był zakochany. Nie było tego przyciągania ani pierdolonych, tańczących motylków w brzuchu... a przynajmniej Stiles nie miał ich przy Louisie, a anioł przy Stilinskim.

Lou także wiedział, że ich sytuacja była dosyć niecodzienna, ale jemu to w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzało. Może pojawienie się w jego życiu Isaaca odrobinę skomplikowało sprawę, ale póki co blondyn nadal tęsknił za swoim zauroczeniem. Zresztą Louis nie był pewien czy chciał iść z Laheyem w tą stronę, bo to wymagałoby ujawnienia uczuć. A miał co do tego raczej złe doświadczenia... chociaż coś mu mówiło, że ten chłopak nie potrafiłby w żaden sposób go zranić. Jednak mimo wszystko to Stiles był jego strefą komfortu: Przyjaźnili się dosyć długo, sypiać ze sobą zaczęli po tym jak młodszy zorientował się, co do swoich uczuć względem pewnego wrednego wilkołaka.

Louis od dawna był świadomy tego, że nie pociągają go wyłącznie kobiety. A po tym, co zrobiła Light... cóż, obrazowo przedstawiając tamtą sytuację wyglądało to mniej więcej w ten sposób, że anioł zapakował serce w ładny kolorowy papier, przewiązał kokardką i podał kobiecie na srebrnej tacy, a ona rozprawiła się z nim przy użyciu piły motorowej. Tak, że na koniec została tylko krwawa papka. Nie obrazowo... Najnormalniej w świecie Lou się zakochał. Tylko że w nie odpowiedniej osobie. Wyższa rangą, pełnej krwi anielica zabawiła się trochę młodym i naiwnym dzieciakiem, jakim wtedy był i zostawiła, wyśmiewając za taką łatwowierność. Nazwy nie definiowały wszystkiego... ten nadprzyrodzony świat nie był tak łatwy do sklasyfikowania, nic nie było jednoznacznie złe ani wyłącznie dobre. Stworzenia z legend, które ludzie wyobrażali sobie jako usposobienie dobra i łagodności, niejednokrotnie potrafiły być okrutne, a z kolei te uważane za wcielenie zła zajmowały się na co dzień ratowaniem innych od niebezpieczeństw. Dlatego właśnie Louis porzucił życie w świecie matki i wybrał Ziemię na swój dom. Jak do tej pory nie żałował tego, a poznanie Stilinskiego było jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, jakie przytrafiły mu się w życiu.

Pomagał mu odkąd tylko półanioł nie radził sobie z samym sobą po wypełnieniu swoich obowiązków. Prawda była taka, że ceną za życie na Ziemi było odprowadzanie duszy zmarłych na drugą stronę... Jego srebrnobiałe pióra mówiły o tym, że zabiera dusze zmarłych dzieci. Czasami to było po prostu za wiele. Wdział więcej płaczących matek niż był w stanie zapamiętać, czuł gniew ojców niepotrafiących pogodzić się ze śmiercią własnego dziecka. Dzisiaj musiał odstawić na górę trzyletnią Nadię, która była ofiarą morderstwa. Zginęła cała rodzina, ale dorosłymi zajęli się inni. Jemu zostało dziecko. Mała duszyczka nie rozumiała, co się z nią dzieję i dlaczego widzi siebie z zakrwawiona różową koszulką... To chyba był jedyny pozytyw, jeśli można tak to określić, że dziewczynka zginęła we śnie i nic nie czuła. Jednak Louis nadal nie umiał wyrzucić z głowy tego dzisiejszego widoku. Pomimo, że świat tak naprawdę był pełen istot nadprzyrodzonych, to najczęściej sami ludzie byli najgorszymi bestiami względem innych.

Dlatego teraz ufnie wtulał się w znajome ciało i pozwalał na to, by Stiles pomógł mu na chwilę zapomnieć o wszystkim, co zdarzyło się w ciągu tego dnia. Kiedy młodszy chłopak zaplótł mu nogi wokół bioder, Louis przycisnął go do zimnej szyby od drzwi balkonowych. W pokoju było ciemno i tylko dzięki ich wyostrzonym zmysłom byli w stanie dostrzec zarysy swoich sylwetek. Inni ludzie nie mieli na to szans, szczególnie z okien własnych domów, a pogada nie zachęcała do spacerów. Więc nie dziwne, że aż jękną z frustracji, kiedy za szybą zauważył dwie sylwetki zmierzające do drzwi frontowych. Na psa urok! Pieprzone wilkołaki! Pomyślał i ostatni raz przejechał językiem po dolnej wardze Stilesa, a następnie lekko ją przygryzł i nieznacznie się odsunął.

\- Peter i Derek idą - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Wiem - Westchnął niezadowolony Stilinski, bo po pierwsze nie widział jeszcze alfy od tej pamiętnej akcji w lesie, a po drugie Lou zostawił go z bardzo istotnym problemem w spodniach. Zresztą Louis teraz go potrzebował, jak po każdej gorszej przeprawie, a przez niezapowiedzianych gości musieli odłożyć relaks na później. Trudno... Najwyżej w nocy Lahey się nasłucha.

Oczywiście, że Peter spodziewał się zastać taki widok u Stilinskich. Na nim nie robiło to najmniejszego wrażenia, no może na początku patrzenie, jak z pozoru niewinnie wyglądająca osóbka bezceremonialnie siadała na kolanach innego faceta, kiedy w pomieszczeniu znajdowały się jeszcze dwie inne osoby, a ojciec tejże osoby spał smacznie na piętrze, był szokujący, ale po dziesiątej takiej akcji się już przyzwyczaił. Jednak dzisiejszy widok przez okno był nieco bardziej, hmm... jednoznaczny? Chciało mu się śmiać z miny siostrzeńca, ale nadal lubił wszystkie swoje zęby i nie chciał się ich pozbywać przez własną głupotę, dlatego starał się powstrzymywać. Jednak kiedy siedzieli już przy stole, a John co chwilę posyłał mu pytające spojrzenia i gromił wzrokiem speszonego Dereka, nie wytrzymał i się zaśmiał, a chwilę później Isaac również zaczął chichotać jak szalona wiewiórka. Ojciec Stilesa walczył ze sobą, ale również poległ.

\- Co was tak bawi? - zapytał Louis, wchodząc do salonu i ciągnąc za sobą naburmuszonego Stilesa. Peter zauważył, że spodnie chłopaka były dosyć ciasne w kroku, a na szyi miał kilka ugryzień. Naprawdę nie mógł tak tego zostawić...

\- Nie wiedziałem, że w dzisiejszych czasach aniołki kąsają... - popatrzył sugestywnie na widoczne malinki, a Stiles zamiast się speszyć, jeszcze się do niego wyszczerzył i mrugnął. _Co za dzieciak..._ a pomyśleć, że Peter na początku ich znajomości miał go za niewiniątko.


	11. Chapter 11

*******

John tłumacząc się zmęczeniem poszedł już do siebie, reszta towarzystwa odeszła od stołu, rozsiadając się na kanapie i fotelach. Każdy czuł się dosyć swobodnie, no może poza Derekiem, który czuł się tam niechciany. Stiles zagryzł wargi widząc dziwnie zamyślonego wilkołaka, a Peter miał ochotę palnąć siostrzeńcowi ciężką patelnia w łeb, żeby się do cholery obudził, bo w końcu po coś go tu przywlókł.

\- To co dzisiaj oglądamy, panowie? - zapytał Lou zacierając ręce, bo mimo wszystko chciał jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę. Może i nie przepadał za alfą, ale to głównie dlatego, że ten ranił jego przyjaciela. Teraz, kiedy siedział jak sierotka Marysia w rogu kanapy bijąc się z własnymi myślami, nie wyglądał już jak ten wredny, pewny siebie dupek, przez co anioł był gotowy zaakceptować w życiu Stilesa. Jeżeli jednak wilkołak jeszcze raz chociażby krzywo spojrzy na harpię to Lou pokaże, że anioły również czasem traciły cierpliwość. - Może nasz nowy gość pomoże w wyborze? Mamy dylemat, bo Peter chce oglądać znowu „Ostatniego Samuraja", choć naprawdę nie wiem skąd u twojego wuja taka fascynacja kulturą dalekiego wschodu, a Isaac proponuje maraton „Piratów z Karaibów". - Derek przez chwilę przyglądał się niższemu szatynowi, jakby oceniając czy się z niego naśmiewał, ale kiedy mina Lou pozostawała cały czas taka sama stwierdził, że po prostu chłopak próbował mu jakoś ułatwić wpasowanie się w ich już zgraną grupę.

\- Myślę, że nie zniosę kolejny raz w tym miesiącu oglądania Toma Samuraja i zdecydowanie wolę Jacka Sparrowa - mruknął cicho, na co wujek posłał mu urażone spojrzenie i prychnął obrażony.

\- Dzięki, że masz dla nas litość - zaśmiał się Lahey, podnosząc się ze swojego wygodnego miejsca na fotelu i usadawiając się obok Dereka. Mężczyzna posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie, a kiedy poczuł delikatny dotyk na swojej ręce aż wstrzymał oddech. Wiedział, że dotyk był niesamowicie ważny przy zawieraniu więzi w sforze, ale jak do tej pory Isaac trzymał do niego największy dystans ze wszystkich bet. Nawet Jackson czasami pozwalał sobie na jakieś drobne przepychanki, kiedy akurat miał dobry humor, co zdarzało się coraz rzadziej, odkąd wataha podzieliła się na dwie części i co dziwne ten narcyz poparł go, kiedy Derek postawił im ultimatum, co do pozostania w jego stadzie. Musieli zaakceptować Isaaca wraz z przyległościami, albo do widzenia... najmniej szczęśliwy był chyba McCall. Później, gdy Hale zapytał Jacksona, dlaczego mu pomógł... ten popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę i powiedział: „Danny to mój najlepszy kumpel, nie jestem pieprzonym homofonem" i wyszedł. Alfa jeszcze długo potem zbierał szczękę z podłogi, a Peter miał mnóstwo radochy z obserwowania jego tępego wyrazu twarzy.

Lahey powoli przemagał się co do dotyku. Bardzo szybko zaakceptował to, że Louis nie potrafił trzymać dystansu i niemal bez przerwy, kiedy siedzieli wspólnie, był w jakimś stopniu do niego przyklejony. Później okazało się, że w pakiecie z aniołem często dostawał jeszcze Stilesa, który leżał z głową na kolanach któregoś z nich, albo siedząc na podłodze opierał swoje plecy o ich nogi. Znacznie ciężej było, kiedy Peter albo szeryf siadali koło niego, gdyż trochę za bardzo przypominało mu o ojcu, ale w końcu jakoś dał radę przestać od nich odskakiwać. Teraz najważniejszy etap, bo w końcu Derek był alfą i jego dotyk dla bet powinien być czymś w rodzaju okazania sympatii i przynależności do stada. Dlatego wszyscy wstrzymali oddech i wpatrywali się uważnie w ich dwójkę. Alfa bardzo powoli i bardzo ostrożnie rozprostował nogi i zabrał ręce z kolan, a Lahey odruchowo uśmiechną się na to, bo Louis zawsze to robił, kiedy tylko blondyn znajdował się w pobliżu. Zerknął na anioła i widząc, że ten wierzył w niego, niepewnie usiadł tuż przy Dereku. Stiles niewiele myśląc podał starszemu wilkołakowi kanapowa poduszkę, przez co alfa przez chwilę patrzył uważnie na harpię, ale potem z powrotem całą uwagę poświęcił swojej becie. Ułożył poduszkę na kolanach, a kiedy głowa blondyna opadła na nią, wypuścił długo wstrzymywany oddech. Wplótł dłoń we włosy blondyna, a po braku żadnej negatywnej reakcji na jego czyn, pozostali w ten sposób przez jakiś czas. Pierwszy film został włączony i kiedy anioł przysiadł się do nich, Isaac zrobił mu miejsce zginając nogi w kolanach, jednakże to wciąż za mało, bo chłopak był cholernie wysoki. Dlatego Louis skończył ze stopami wilkołaka na swoich udach, ale nawet na to nie marudził. Peter i Stiles również zrezygnowali z foteli, zamieniając je na podłogę przy kanapie. Stilinski usiadł z miską popcornu w niedalekiej odległości od Lou, a starszy Hale zrobił sobie podłokietnik z kolan siostrzeńca. Isaac zrzędził, że Peter mu zasłaniał, zmuszając najstarszego do opuszczenia ręki, co zakończyło się śpiącym wujaszkiem. Co jakiś czas mogli słyszeć ciche chrapnięcia, a kiedy zaczął jeszcze marudzić przez sen o tym, że nienawidzi piratów, wszyscy wybuchali śmiechem.

Humor Dereka psuł jedynie widok ręki Stilesa sunącej w górę uda anioła, ale to tylko taki mały szczegół...

*******

Kiedy Derek i Peter opuszczali dom Stilinskich, a Isaac twardo spał na kanapie, Louis i Stiles postanowili dokończyć to, co zaczęli po południu. Nie obchodziło ich zbytnio nic innego. Wtoczyli się do sypialni młodszego i wszystko, o czym było w stanie teraz myśleć, to jak najszybsze dotarcie do łóżka, gdyż inaczej znowu skończyliby na podłodze. Dlatego kiedy ciche skrzypnięcie poinformowało ich o nadejściu intruza, z trudem się od siebie oderwali. Isaac niepewnie wszedł do pokoju Stilesa, a jego oczy śmiesznie rozszerzyły się na to, w jakiej pozycji ich zastał. Raczej nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Stililesa klęczącego przed aniołem i rozpinającego mu spodnie. Kurwa, chciał tylko zapytać czy mógłby pożyczyć coś do czytania, bo znowu miał koszmary, przez które nie mógł spać i był znudzony. Możliwe, że zmęczenie przytępiły jego zmysły, bo powinien był być w stanie wyczuć ich podniecenie czy cokolwiek... Przecież nie wszedłby wtedy... Rumieniec wypłynął na jego twarz, ale Louis nie wydawał się być specjalnie speszony. Stiles może odrobinę, ale to głównie ze względu na Laheya. Stilinski ciężko usiadł na łóżku, zastanawiając się jak to możliwe, że nie usłyszeli kroków.

\- Sorki. - wymamrotał blondyn i chciał się wycofać. Jednak w miejscu zatrzymał go głos Louisa.

\- Nic się nie stało - powiedział pospiesznie Lou. - Najwyżej odrobinę cię zszokowaliśmy, ale chyba wiedziałeś, że my...

\- Uhm. - wymamrotał, wbijając spojrzenie we własne dłonie. - Wiedzieć, a widzieć to trochę co innego. - powiedział cicho. Podniósł niepewnie spojrzenie z powrotem na anioła i dopiero teraz dostrzegł, że skrzydła Louisa były całkowicie widoczne. Zachłysnął się powietrzem z wrażenia. Stiles głupkowato uśmiechnął się na ten widok, będąc jakoś tak dziecinnie dumny z tego, że jego specjalny przyjaciel robił wrażenie. Oczywiście cieszył się też, że Isaac miał dobry gust, a jego zauroczenie McCallem to był chwilowa niedyspozycja mózgu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że odrobinę lepiej Wam się czyta tą wersję. Harpia jest nieco zagmatwanym opowiadaniem, bo dosyć często zmienia się punkt widzenia... w późniejszych tekstach już bardziej się pilnowałam, bo to może nieco dezorientować czytelnika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam dzisiaj wolne dwie godzinki... w sam raz na jakąś miniaturkę.
> 
> Thiam czy Steter??? jakoś nie mogę się zdecydować

*******  
Stiles jako pierwszy zauważył, że z Peterem działo się coś dziwnego. Jednak nie bardzo wiedział, czym to mogło być spowodowane. Starszy wilkołak od jakiegoś tygodnia był dziwne cichy i zamyślony. Nie wtrącał swoich złośliwych uwag, ani nie wykłócał się o nic z Louisem. Tylko raz wypowiedział na raz więcej niż kilka słów, a było to wtedy, kiedy sugerował, że powinni się jeszcze wstrzymać z powrotem Isaaca do watahy. Zaniepokoiło to Stilinskiego, bo przecież wcześniej Peter sam namawiał ich na jak najszybsze odnowienie kontaktów z resztą watahy, a teraz całkowicie zmienił swoje zdanie. Nikt nic nie mówił głośno, ale każdy zastanawiał się co go do tego skłoniło: może jakieś nowe konflikty w watasze, albo nowe zagrożenie? Jednak Louis przypuszczał, że wtedy starszy Hale sam zmusiłby ich do pomocy siostrzeńcowi. Stilesa nosiło od tej tajemniczości i małomówności Petera, i zarówno Lou jak i Isaac całkowicie go rozumieli, bo sami zaczynali mieć dosyć tej ponurej, zamkniętej w sobie kupki nieszczęścia, jaką ostatnio był starszy wilkołak. Lahey próbował trzykrotnie zaczynać z nim ten temat, ale nigdy nie otrzymał nawet jednej odpowiedzi na dziesiątki zadanych przez siebie pytań. Nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby Hale w ogóle go słuchał. Zachowywał się trochę jak zahipnotyzowany: siadał na kanapie możliwie jak najbliżej kogoś, kto akurat był w pobliżu i tępym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w telewizor.

  
Stiles zaczynał mieć już dosyć tej pokręconej, niejasnej sytuacji i jedyne czego chciał, to jakiekolwiek odpowiedzi, a skoro Peter nie był skory do ich udzielenie... Będzie musiał sobie przeprowadzić pogawędkę z Derekiem, bo młodszy najprawdopodobniej doskonale wiedział, co dręczyło starszego wilkołaka. Dlatego rzucił szybkie spojrzenie Louisowi, a gdy ten zgodził się z nim skinieniem głowy, bez słowa wyszedł z domu, zabierając jeszcze kluczyki od samochodu anioła, bo jakkolwiek lubił poruszać się na własnych nogach z równie szybką prędkością, to jednak mogłoby niepotrzebnie zainteresować jakichś sąsiadów, a ostatnie czego potrzebował, to opowieści o Ufo wśród mieszkańców. Same wilkołaki, których znacznie przybyło w miasteczku w ostatnim roku, były wystarczającą pożywką dla wyobraźni ludzkiej. A pomyśleć, że to przez nieumiejętność panowania nad złością i przemianą wśród młodych. Nadal był trochę zły na Dereka za to zmienianie kogo popadło, bo naprawdę musiał to być akurat Jackson czy Erica?

Dotarł do mieszkania wilkołaka i z tego co wychwycił jego słuch, brunet był sam. Jednak kiedy spróbował wejść do środka drzwi okazały się być zamknięte, co jeszcze nigdy się nie zdarzyło, bo tutaj zawsze ktoś wpadał z wizytą, zaczynając od Petera a kończąc na McCallu i dlatego teraz Stiles nie rozumiał, co było grane i dlaczego Hale siedział sam, zamknięty i niedostępny dla reszty świata. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, bo jeszcze żadne drzwi nie zatrzymały harpii, gdy ta chciała gdzieś wejść. Jednak nie chciał wkurwiać Dereka, bo nie po to tu przyszedł i zastanawiał się, jak mógł dostać się do środka bez dewastacji domu... Przypomniał sobie o tym, że prawdopodobnie okna na dachu nie zostały zamknięte, bo nigdy nikt z jego wyjątkiem o tym nie pamiętał. Zgrabnie wspiął się po rynnie, a później zachowując pochyloną pozycję ciała przemieścił się w kierunku wejścia. Cicho wślizgnął się do środka, jednak był pewien, że brunet i tak go słyszał, bo raczej nic nie było w stanie umknąć wilkołaczym zmysłom.

Po przeszukaniu niemal całego domu w końcu udało mu się znaleźć wilkołaka siedzącego w kącie pod schodami na piętro, był w takim szoku, że nie mógł wykrztusić nawet jednego słowa. Kilka sekund wpatrywał się w starszego bez słowa, a Derek nawet nie uniósł na niego wzroku, chociaż musiał zdawać sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Stwierdził, że młodszy brunet znajdował się w gorszym stanie niż Peter, bo tamten przynajmniej był w stanie przebywać z innymi i szukał jakiegoś wsparcia czy poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Isaac pilnował, żeby mężczyzna jadł cokolwiek, a Louis zmuszał go do prysznica czy zmienienia odzieży na czystą... Derek za to siedział sam w ciemnościach, które nie były całkowite przez ich wyczulone zmysły... jednak nadal mocno ograniczały pole i kolory widzenia. Minęła chwila zanim Stilinski zdecydował się na zrobienie czegokolwiek. Westchnął ciężko i podkulając kolana pod brodę, usiadł tuż obok wilkołaka, ten jakby dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że ktoś był obok niego. Wzdrygnął się i przeniósł przerażone spojrzenie na Stilesa, ale nadal nic nie powiedział. Młodszy mógł słuchać jedynie jego niespokojnego pulsu i oddechu.

\- Widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Przyszedłem zapytać co się stało Peterowi, ale ty wcale nie masz się lepiej... I chcę wiedzieć, co jest grane? - odezwał się szybko, zanim brunet zdążył chociażby pomyśleć o ucieczce od niego. Cisza trwała dalej i Stiles myślał, że za chwilę zwariuje, bo najpierw były to sekundy, a teraz minuty. Miał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale wtedy Derek bardzo niepewnie ułożył głowę na ramieniu harpii i wszystkie wyrzuty zatrzymały się w myślach Stilinskiego. Potrafił wyczuć zmęczenie wilkołaka i wręcz całkowite psychiczne wyczerpanie, bo fizycznie był cały i zdrowy. Jednak coś było tak bardzo nie w porządku, że zdecydowanie mogło przerażać. Dlatego zamiast analizować wszystko dziesięć razy pozwolił sobie na przesunięcie ręką po plecach Dereka. Nie było to nic wielkiego, tylko znak mający sygnalizować, że Stiles tu był i nigdzie się w najbliższym czasie nie wybierał. Spędził naprawdę wiele godzin na studiowaniu zwyczajów wilkołaków, dzięki czemu dobrze wiedział, że w sytuacjach, kiedy alfa był osłabiony, wataha powinna tu być i go chronić, bo stanowił wtedy przerażająco łatwy cel. Chłopak nie rozumiał, dlaczego tych idiotów tu nie było, bo jeśli Derek umrze, to oni zostaną omegami, a to nie było nic zbyt dobrego dla wilkołaków. Samotność dla tkwiących w nich wilków była zabójcza i prędzej czy później omegi, albo przyłączały się do napotkanych watach, albo umierały, czasami nawet same odbierają sobie życie.

\- To dzisiaj. To już osiem lat od pożaru. - powiedział brunet cicho, a jego głos niebezpiecznie się załamał i Stilinski był pewny, że każdą komórką ciała czuł teraz ból starszego. - Nie chcę litości.

\- Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś z tym do nas, dlaczego nie ma reszty watahy? - Młodszy zadał pytania, zamiast odpowiadać na to bezsensowne stwierdzenie Dereka.

\- Tak ja powiedziałem: Nie chcę litości. Ani od ciebie, ani kogokolwiek innego.

\- Dobry Derek, dobry wilczek... Nie warcz na mnie. - Stiles mówił jak do trzyletniego dziecka, albo słodkiego szczeniaczka. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to trochę jak igranie z ogniem, ale musiał wyrwać jakoś wilkołaka ze stanu zawieszenia, a wkurzenie go to jedyne, co przychodziło mu do głowy.

\- Stilinski! - powiedział ostro brunet, a jego oczy błysnęły czerwienią, na co młodszy tylko się uśmiechnął, bo zawsze to jakaś żwawa reakcja, prawda?

\- Nie ma tu litości, a ni nic, czego nie chcesz. Wiem, że prawdopodobnie jestem idiotą patrząc na to, jak wcześniej mnie traktowałeś, ale mimo wszystko nawet cię lubię... I proponuję, żebyś teraz po prostu zgarnął kilka potrzebnych rzeczy i spadamy do mnie. Nie zostawię cię tutaj, a muszę tam wrócić, bo Peter nie jest wcale w lepszym stanie od ciebie i teraz, kiedy przynajmniej wiem o co chodzi, może uda mi się jakoś do niego dotrzeć.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram. - odpowiedział pewnie wilkołak, a harpia tylko uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.

\- To nie była prośba, Der.

 

Godzinę później, po długotrwałej szamotaninie i kilku drobniejszych zadrapaniach, Derek siedział z kwaśną miną w samochodzie Louisa i można by powiedzieć, że po starciu ze Stilinskim jego duma odrobinę ucierpiała.

\- Nienawidzę cię. - mruknął cicho pod nosem, rozmasowując potłuczoną rękę. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że popsuję wam tą przyjacielską atmosferę.

\- Cóż... Nie będzie tak, bo ty potrzebujesz swojej watahy, żeby być teraz bezpiecznym, a tak się składa, że wszyscy w niej jesteśmy. - Brunet spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - Pamiętasz jak mówiłem, że wiem o wilkołakach więcej niż bym sobie życzył przez te wszystkie księgi, które musiałem dla ciebie przejrzeć? - Derek kiwnął głową. - Cóż, teraz ta wiedza się przydaję, żeby łatwiej mi było cię rozszyfrować. - zaśmiał się na prychnięcie Hale'a - Przyjacielska atmosfera, mówisz? Możesz być przyjacielem, jeśli chcesz, co ty na to? - To oferta pokoju między nimi i jakiejś więzi, ale starszy nie był pewien czy sama przyjaźń go satysfakcjonowała. _Jednak, jak się nie ma co się lubi, to się lubi co się ma..._


	13. Chapter 13

*******  
Gdy Stiles dostarczył już mocno protestującego Dereka do swojego domu, reszta była w dosyć dużym szoku. Szczególnie kiedy naburmuszony Hale zajął miejsce na kanapie obok swojego wuja i tak jak on zaczął tępo gapić się w jeden punkt. To nie tak, że on chciał się zachowywać w ten sposób, ale kiedy zobaczył Petera w depresyjnym nastroju, coś na powrót zachwiało jego wszystkimi siłami życiowymi. Był wręcz przekonany, że gdyby nie usiadł to mógłby się przewrócić. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie spał dobrze od ponad tygodnia. Męczyły go koszmary, w których widział swoich zmarłych bliskich. Na początku sen zaczynał się sielankowo, ale potem sceneria się zmieniała i słyszał krzyki płonącej rodziny. Chciał wejść do środka, ale drzwi ani okna nie chciały ustąpić. Płacz dzieci i błagania matek o ratunek. Nic nie mógł zrobić i właśnie ta bezsilność za każdym razem go dobijała. Jednak to nigdy nie był koniec snu... Niejednokrotnie śniły mu się na pół zwęglone ciała, które otwierały swoje martwe białe oczy i patrząc wprost na niego mówiły „To twoja wina, to ty nas zabiłeś". Nie kwestionował tego w żaden sposób, bo rzeczywiści odpowiedzialność za ich śmierć przygniatała go każdego dnia od ośmiu lat, a usłyszenie czegoś takiego głosem matki doszczętnie niszczyło jego psychikę i odbierało wszelkie chęci do życia. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego do cholery nie zginął razem z innymi w tym pożarze?

\- Co jest z nimi? - zapytał Louis, patrząc ze zmarszczonym czołem w stronę kanapy.

\- Rocznica pożaru... Myślę, że w tym roku przeżywają to jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj i nie jest to do końca normalne. - zastanawiał się, kto byłby na tyle potężny, żeby zdołał tak silnie wpływać na ich psychikę?

\- Sądzisz, że to coś więcej niż tylko zwykła tęsknota za rodziną i przygnębienie? - Zdziwił się Isaac.

\- Tak, bo obaj popadają w swojego rodzaju zawieszenie. Musiałem porządnie wkurzyć Dereka, żeby go z tego wyciągnąć. Cokolwiek to jest za stworzenie, musi czerpać jakieś korzyści z ich negatywnych emocji. Jestem pewien, że czytałem gdzieś o stworach, które doprowadzają innych do emocjonalnego wyniszczenia i w końcu do śmierci. Muszę skontaktować się z Deatonem i myślę, że także z Deucalionem. W ostateczności z moją matką.

\- To dosyć radykalne kroki, jesteś pewien, że to niezbędne? - wahał się Louis, ale widząc poważny wyraz twarzy Stilesa nie musiał właściwie słyszeć odpowiedzi. - Tylko skąd by to coś wiedziało, w kogo i jak uderzyć?

\- Pewnie obserwowało i czekało na właściwy moment, a teraz w rocznicę, to oni są najłatwiejszym celem. Musisz wzmocnić barierę wokół domu, bo czuję czyjeś spojrzenie prześlizgujące się po nas i jestem pewien, że to coś jest blisko.

\- Okay. - rzekł jedynie, ale wiedział, że znacznie pewniejszą ochronę stanowiłby anioł pełnej krwi. Zanim zdążył się rozmyślić, utworzył silne połączenie telepatyczne z pewną anielicą. Idąc po więzi, jaka łączyła rodzica z dzieckiem nie było to dla niego trudne. Wyjaśnił, o co chodziło i poprosił matkę o pomoc. Na szczęście ta o nic nie pytała, tylko poinformowała go, że wyśle mu na tę noc kogoś do pomocy. Kilka minut później w małym salonie Stilinskich pojawiły się dwie skrzydlaste postaci: pierwszą z nich była matka Louisa, Gwen, a drugą...

\- Light!? Mamo, coś ty zrobiła? Ona prędzej wepchnie nas prosto w macki tego czegoś niż nam pomoże!

\- Lou, skarbie. Mamy ostatnio małe braki wśród aniołów, bo dużo się dzieję na świecie. Nie martw się, twoja znajoma dopilnuje swoich obowiązków, inaczej czeka ją degradacja o kolejny stopień...

\- Nie ma mowy. Nie ufam jej nawet w jednym procencie! Skąd mam wiedzieć, że zamiast pomóc nie zaszkodzi?!

\- Louis cokolwiek było między nami, to teraz jest nie istotne. Dla mnie nie liczy się nic innego jak tylko odzyskanie mojej dawnej pozycji, a odkąd zawaliłam swoją ostatnią misję...

\- Widzisz?! - powiedział gniewnie Louis patrząc na matkę. - Zawiodła poprzednim razem, więc skąd pewność, że tak się nie stanie i teraz? - Starsza anielica tylko ciężko westchnęła.

\- Zajmijmy się może tym, po co nas sprowadziłeś. Najpierw bariera, a potem wasze wzajemne żale i pretensje... Light pierwsza pętla, Louis środkowa, a ja postawię trzecią najsilniejszą wokół samego domu. Jeśli nie jest to jeden z upadłych archaniołów, w co szczerze wątpię, to nie będzie szans na to, aby dostał się do waszych przyjaciół.

Stiles wpatrywał się zszokowany w Louisa, bo wiedział, że poproszenie pomoc matki było dla niego dosyć kłopotliwe biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że decydując się na życie wśród ludzi, jednocześnie zrezygnował z częstych spotkań z rodziną i Gwen był za to na niego wściekła. Przez jakiś czas w ogóle nie chciała rozmawiać z synem, co ten przeżył dosyć boleśnie. Najpierw kobieta, którą kochał potraktowała go jak nic nie wartą zabawkę, a potem własna rodzina odcięła się od niego kompletnie za chęć życia po swojemu. Dlatego zamiast zostać z wilkołakami i ich pilnować, poszedł na zewnątrz z przyjacielem i trzymał się tak blisko niego, jak to tylko możliwe, dotykając jego ramienia, czy na chwilę łapiąc go za rękę, podczas gdy półanioł korzystając z mocy i swojej siły stawiał barierę, która będzie chronić zarówno przed atakiem mentalnym jak i fizycznym. Wymagało to o wiele więcej energii niż te poprzednie osłony, bo tamte tylko chroniły przed atakami mentalnymi oraz informowały Louisa, jeśli ktoś przekroczył niewidzialną linię, która bezpośrednio była połączona z umysłem chłopaka. Obeszli dom dookoła, łącząc okręg mocy ze sobą odpowiednim słowem, którym jakże by inaczej było: 'Amen". Louis był tak osłabiony, że ledwo stał na nogach, dlatego Stilinski zamiast wlec się z nim powoli do domu, po prostu bez najmniejszego wysiłku podniósł go na rękach, na co głowa chłopaka momentalnie opadła na ramię młodszego. Taki stan nie będzie trwał długo u anioła nawet półkrwi. Szybko zregeneruje siły, jednak będzie to wymagało uwagi ze strony Stilesa oraz ciepła i komfortu. Zajrzał do salonu, w którym trójka wilkołaków rozmawiała już ciałem przytomnie z anielicami. Derek zerknął na niego i zmarszczył brwi w niepokoju, kiedy jego wzrok napotkał Louisa.

\- Co jest? - zapytał i Stiles mógł wyczuć szczerość w jego głosie. Uśmiechnął się na to, bo to znaczyło, że Hale akceptował już pełni anioła.

\- Musi trochę odpocząć, bo to jednak spory wysiłek, a on miał wcześniej jeszcze kilka wypraw z duszami. Samo to jest dla niego męczące, bardziej emocjonalnie niż fizycznie, ale jednak...

\- Och, dusze? - No tak przecież Louis nigdy nie wyjaśniał przy Dereku tego, czym się zajmował. Stilinskiego nie był nawet do końca pewien czy Peter i Isaac wiedzieli. Nie bardzo chciał zdradzić coś, co mogło być tajemnicą. Na szczęście od kłopotu wybawiała go matka jego przyjaciela.

\- Tak, mój syn odprowadza dusze dzieci w zaświaty. Cena, jaką musiał zapłacić za życie na Ziemi... - Albo młodszemu się wydawało, albo Hale patrzył teraz na nieprzytomnego chłopaka z pewną dozą podziwu i współczucia.

\- Uhm, mimo wszystko jest tutaj szczęśliwy i raczej nie zamierza prędko wracać pod dawny adres. - powiedział, patrząc sugestywnie od Light do Matki Louisa.

\- Czy to jest?! - zapytał piskliwym głosem Lahey, a jego oczy przypominały spodki.

\- Tak, to jest Light, anielica, przez którą Louis miał ochotę przestać istnieć. - Gwen wzdrygnęła się, a młodsza opuściła wzrok na własne paznokcie. Cóż przynajmniej miała na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby się zawstydzić.

\- No nie powiem, opakowanie dosyć atrakcyjne. - mruknął Peter i wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na kompletnego idiotę.

\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale czy do ciebie nie dotarła informacja, że ta oto kobieta jest jak modlińska? - zapytał Stilinski dosyć wysokim głosem.

\- Lubię ryzyko i wyzwania. - To, oraz dokładne otaksowanie wzrokiem sylwetki anielicy przez starszego wilkołaka, było jedyną odpowiedzią.

\- Możesz sobie pomarzyć, ty śmierdząca, bezmózga, prymitywna istoto, że chociażby spojrzę na ciebie bez obrzydzenia! - stwierdziła Light z wrednym uśmieszkiem, lecz Peter zdawał się tym nie przejmować.

\- Oj skarbie, czemu od razu tak ostro? - To zapowiadało się na długą dyskusję, a Stiles musiał teraz przede wszystkim zająć się Lou. Dlatego posłał przepraszające spojrzenie Derekowi i Isaacowi, którzy wyglądali na przerażonych wymianą zdań między wilkołakiem a anielicą. Następnie szybko wspiął się na piętro i delikatnie ułożył szatyna na swoim łóżku i po dokładnym przykryciu go kołdrą, położył się za nim i mocno obejmując go w tali.

\- Z-zimno. - To jedyne, co udało się Louisowi powiedzieć. Młodszy ciaśniej przytulił do siebie anioła i w taki sposób zasnęli. Przecież było tutaj na tyle innych potężnych istot, że mogli na chwilę odpuścić i zregenerować siły.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steter?  
> Thiam?  
> Czy może coś innego?  
> Mam ograniczony czas na pisanie, a to sprawia, że ciężko mi się zdecydować za co najpierw się wziąć :(

*******

Stiles obudził się po kilku godzinach, kiedy Louis zaczął spokojnie oddychać i jego puls znacznie przyspieszył, ale jego powieki nadal pozostały zamknięte. Młodszy zerknął na wyświetlacz komórki, żeby sprawdzić godzinę. Zegar wskazywał parę minut po trzeciej. Świetnie, czyli najgorsza godzina przed nimi, bo wszystko co złe, właśnie wypełzało ze swych nor. Jeszcze nigdy Stiles nie tęsknił tak za rankiem i pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Do jego uszu dotarł odgłos szybkich kroków na schodach, a minutę później do jego pokoju wpadł Derek.

\- Pierwsza osłona padała, Light jest nieprzytomna. - powiedział urwanym głosem. - Kiedy to coś przedzierało się przez jej barierę odczuwała bardzo silny ból i Peter zabierał jego część. Przez to sam też nie jest do końca przytomny, ale Isaac go ogarnia. Matka Louisa ma się dobrze, a twój ojciec dodatkowo zabezpieczył okna jarzębem.

\- Kurwa. - szepnął Stilinski, bo to znaczyło, że teraz przyszła kolej na tę osłonę stworzoną przez Lou, a skoro pełnej krwi anielica zemdlała z bólu, wolał sobie nie wyobrażać, co będzie czuł jego przyjaciel. - Co teraz? On raczej nie wytrzyma tyle co ona, a Gwen nie da sobie potem sama rady... Myślisz, że Peter i Light pozbierają się w mniej niż godzinę?

\- Nie wiem, ale mogę spróbować go jakoś wzmocnić... Mogę pomóc. W końcu to wy ratujecie nas przed tym czymś... Lahey streścił mi twoje podejrzenia. Musimy sprawdzić bestiariusz łowców, bo w naszym archiwum nie ma nic co pasowałoby do takiego opisu. - Louis wzdrygnął się przez sen, a wilkołak był w stanie wyczuć jego cierpienie. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego anioł się nie budził, ale nie mówił nic na głos, żeby dodatkowo nie niepokoić Stilesa, który i tak wpatrywał się w bladą twarz przyjaciela.

\- Lepiej będzie jak usiądziesz przy nim. Jest lodowaty, a ty masz wyższą temperaturę ciała. - Stilinski pospieszył Dereka, który dosyć niepewnie usiadł na miejscu do tej pory zajmowanym przez szatyna- Nie czas teraz na jakieś twoje bariery dotyczące dotyku, Derek... Chcesz żyć, to pomóż mu utrzymać ciepło, bo jeżeli temperatura jego ciała spadnie poniżej 32 stopni Celsjusza, wpadnie w coś rodzaju hibernacji i przez jakiś czas nie będzie z nim żadnego kontaktu.

\- Już, już. - mruknął Derek nerwowo, bo wszystkim co czuł był zapach Stilinskiego wymieszany z tym należącym do anioła i to naprawdę nie było dla niego zbyt przyjemne. Louis po raz kolejny skrzywił się z bólu i Derek natychmiast zabrał mu taką cząstkę bólu, jaką był w stanie. Zacisnął mocno szczękę, kiedy tysiące małych igieł przepłynęło przez jego ciało. - Pierwszy bezpośredni atak na barierę mamy za sobą. - poinformował Stilesa. - Możesz coś mówić? - mruknął, bo ta cisza zaczęła mu dziwnie ciążyć. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że aktualnie nie należał do ulubionych osób młodszego, ale mimo wszystko było między nimi chyba odrobinę lepiej, a on naprawdę potrzebował dużo motywacji, żeby przetrwać kolejne uderzenia mocy. Skoro odczuwał to tak intensywnie, wolał nie zastanawiać się, co przeżywał anioł.

\- W porządku... Co chcesz wiedzieć? - dotarł do nich kolejny cios, przez który Louis zacisnął ręce w pięści tak mocno, że skaleczył sobie wewnętrzną stronę dłoni paznokciami. Stiles bardzo ostrożnie rozprostował jedną z nich i złączył ją ze swoją, a kiedy Lou wzmocnił uchwyt nawet się nie skrzywił, jedynie zaczynając ciężej oddychać. Derek poszedł za jego przykładem i pozwalał miażdżyć aniołowi swoje palce... - Wytrzymaj Louis, tak długo jak dasz radę. - powiedział cicho Stilinski.

\- Mów cokolwiek. - ból uderzył ze zdwojoną siłą w nieprzytomnego chłopaka, a Derek brał na siebie znaczną jego część. - Mów - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, a jego tęczówki zmieniły kolor na czerwony.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć coś więcej o harpiach czy wystarczy ci to, co znalazłeś w książkach? Po co ja się w ogóle pytam i tak opowiem. - Derek delikatnie się uśmiechnął, bo dobrze było wiedzieć, że pomimo całego tego zamieszania pewne rzeczy pozostawały bez zmian, a Stiles nadal nawijał jak najęty, kiedy się czymś stresował. - Może jednak chcesz usłyszeć wesołą historyjkę o mojej pieprzniętej rodzince? Jeśli myślisz, że Peter jest taki zły, to ja bardzo chętnie się zamienię...

\- Ciekawe, bo do tej pory byłem pewien, że mój wujek jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju. - sarknął Derek z widocznym wysiłkiem, bo to coś atakowało krótkimi seriami, co parę minut. A zachowanie samokontroli i jednoczesne mówienie, przy odczuwaniu tak intensywnego bólu, było dosyć absorbujące.

\- Niestety muszę cię rozczarować. Nie jest tak wyjątkowy jak ci się wydawało. Powiedzmy, że moja mamusia stanowi tu niedościgniony autorytet w dziedzinie zabawy cudzymi emocjami i byciem największą egoistką w historii.

\- To ona żyje? - zdziwił się Derek.

-Tak... pamiętasz jak przy tej całej akcji z ujawnieniem mojej tożsamości życzyłem ci, żebyś nigdy nie spotkał mojej matki? - wilkołak zmarszczył brwi, szybko odtwarzając w myślach tamte wydarzenia. Znajdując interesującą go część na chwilę zawiesił się, analizując dokładnie każde zdanie. Kiwnął głową, gdy uświadomił sobie, że faktycznie Stiles powiedział coś takiego. - Nie żartowałem. Naprawdę bardzo nie chciałbym, żebyś spotkał moją matkę, bo albo spróbowałaby cię oczarować i zrobić sobie z ciebie swoją tymczasową zabawkę, albo zmieszała z błotem i zostawiła w spokoju. - Derek na przemian otwierał i zamykał usta nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. - Dlatego kiedy rzucę hasło 'wiej', musisz grzecznie podwinąć ogonek i spieprzać, bo niestety ona czasami przypomina sobie o moim istnieniu i wymusza na mnie wspólne spędzanie jakichś dwóch tygodni. Jej pojawienie się zawsze oznacza chaos i zniszczenie, łatwo rozpoznać, bo zostawia za sobą może łez i często też kilka rozczłonkowanych trupów. Raz uśmierciła gościa w Nowym Jurku i to na moich oczach, bo jego pies obsikał jej samochód. - Hale zastanawiał się nad czymś intensywnie.

\- To tylko ona czy harpie już tak mają?

\- Ciężko nam się kontrolować. Znacznie gorzej niż wam, bo rozproszeniem jest wszystko. Dociera do nas tak wiele bodźców, że to cholernie dezorientujące. Dlatego większość mojego gatunku woli samotniczy tryb życia gdzieś w lasach, górach czy pustyniach. Dopiero po kilkuset latach jesteśmy w stanie wytrzymać wśród zorganizowanych społeczeństw i nie rzucać się w oczy.

\- To znaczy, że ile ty masz lat?! - To pytanie nasuwało się samo, skoro Stilinski tak dobrze się maskował i funkcjonował w miarę normalnie w szkole.

\- Tyle ile mam w akcie urodzenia... Nikt tak do końca nie wie, dlaczego jestem inny i nie odczuwam silnej chęci wymordowania wszystkich żywych stworzeń w promieniu kilometra. Może to przez to, że jestem w połowie człowiekiem, ale jest jeszcze kilka innych mieszańców i oni też mają problemy z samokontrolą. Więc zgaduję, że to tylko ja...

\- Uhm. Zastanawia mnie czy kiedyś nie obudzi się w tobie ta część odziedziczona po mamusi. Naprawdę liczę na to, że nie, bo po tym co wyprawiałem i jak wyżywałem na tobie wszystkie moje niepowodzenia, nie wróży mi nic dobrego, jeśli kiedykolwiek stracisz samokontrolę.

\- Tak jakby częściowo to już się stało. - mruknął Stiles. - Pokazałem się wam w trybie harpii. Z tymi srebrnymi oczami i całą resztą. - przyznał niechętnie.

\- I ja to przeżyłem? - ucieszył się Derek.- Bałem się dekapitacji albo, co najmniej, połamania kończyn.

\- Cóż... Gdyby nie Louis i to, że mnie co chwilę pacyfikował możliwe, że tak by się skończyło. Ma talent do uspokajania mnie, ale znamy się kilka ładnych lat i zna mnie jak nikt inny, przez co bardzo łatwo jest mu mnie podejść i wykorzystać moje słabości przeciwko mnie.

\- To trochę nie fair?

\- Nie, to w porządku. Ma na to pozwolenie, nawet pisemne i z moim podpisem. - zaśmiał się nerwowo Stiles.- Ma powstrzymywać mnie przed uśmierceniem kogoś, gdy wpadam w szał. Nie chcę być kopią mojej matki. - Przez kilka minut po tym wyznaniu nikt się nie odzywał. Woleliby, żeby tak pozostało, ale rzadko dostajemy to co sobie życzymy. Kolejny wyjątkowo silny atak spowodował krzyk i płacz Louisa, a w następnej minucie anioł stracił przytomność. Derek też ledwo utrzymywał otwarte powieki. Stiles nerwowo zerknął na zegar 03:59.

\- Nie dobrze, oj bardzo nie dobrze. - wymamrotał, pozwalając swojej harpii dojść do głosu, jednocześnie kontrolując ją na tyle, żeby w szale nie zamordować przyjaciół. O Dereka nie musiał się martwić, bo akurat jego rozpoznawał niezależnie od tego, czy patrzył na świat brązowymi, czy srebrnymi oczami...


	15. Chapter 15

*******  
Kiedy osłona Louisa została przerwana, a Derek był zamroczony przez ilość bólu, jaką w ostatecznym uderzeniu wziął na siebie, Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że teraz ich życie w znacznym stopniu zależało od tego, czy Light dojdzie do siebie w tak krótkim czasie. Wiedział, że nie powinni być rozproszeni, dlatego zniósł nieprzytomnych chłopaków do salonu i posadził na kanapie. Matka Louisa siedziała przy kuchennym stole zaciskając zęby, Isaac zajmował krzesło obok i miał rękę wyciągniętą w kierunku anielicy. Stilinski wiedział, że oferował jej częściowe uśmierzenie bólu. Zastanawiał się, dlaczego Gwen z tego nie skorzysta?

\- Mówi, że zrobi to tylko, kiedy poczuje, że sama nie da rady. - Powiedział Isaac, domyślając się, jakim torem szły myśli Stilesa. - Light nadal śpi, ale Peter powoli odzyskuje świadomość. Niestety nie jest w najlepszej formie. Poci się jak zestresowana mysz i nie jest w stanie ustać zbyt długo samodzielnie na nogach.

\- Świetnie. - mruknął nerwowo szatyn, zastanawiając się, co teraz zrobić. Przydałaby się reszta watahy, ale oni nie przejdą przez bariery. Dlatego byli całkowicie odcięci i zdani tylko na siebie i swoje umiejętności w walce z nieznanym przeciwnikiem. Gdyby chociaż udało im się dowiedzieć, co to za stworzenie, może znaleźliby cokolwiek o jego umiejętnościach i ograniczeniach. Teraz działali kompletnie po omacku, całkowicie polegając na instynkcie. Miło by było wiedzieć cokolwiek...

\- Chris. - wyszeptał Derek. Stiles zmarszczył brwi w zapytaniu, bo czy mieszanie we wszystko łowców aby na pewno było dla nich bezpieczne? - Nie, tylko ojciec Allison i jeśli będzie chciała, to młoda też. Na pewno bez psychopatycznego dzidziusia. - dodał Derek, kiedy udało mu się zaczerpnąć odpowiednią porcję powietrza, ale jego głos był przy tym tak cichy, że gdyby nie to, że Stiles był nadnaturalną istotą, na pewno nie usłyszałby nawet słowa.

\- Okay, ale nadal nie uważam tego za dobry pomysł. - wymamrotał Stiles cicho, jednocześnie rozglądając się za swoim telefonem.

\- Zadzwoń. Nie mówię, że to idealne rozwiązanie, ale chwilowo nie mamy innego wyjścia. - powiedział Derek, a jego powieki z powrotem opadły, jednak dalej był przytomny. Zbierał siły potrzebne do dalszej walki, bo wiedział, że to zdecydowanie nie był jeszcze koniec.

Cokolwiek było to za stworzenie, było bardzo zdeterminowane, aby się do nich dostać. Przyczajało się na chwilę, żeby uśpić ich czujność, by później uderzyć ze zdwojoną siłą. Wilkołak miał świadomość, że to z czym się mierzyli było czymś niebezpiecznym. Nie tylko w bezpośrednim ataku. Rozmyślając o tym przez chwilę dostrzegł i połączył pewne fakt. Po pierwsze, świadomie zostali wybrani na ofiary, bo tak dużo bólu emocjonalnego nie posiadał nikt oprócz Petera. Skoro tak, to prawdopodobnie byli obserwowani i dokładnie sprawdzeni, bo główny atak nastąpił w rocznicę pożaru. Te wszystkie sny, które dręczyły go od tygodnia były bardziej rzeczywiste i wyraźne niż zazwyczaj. Już samo to powinno go zaalarmować. Do tego doszły te dziwne, depresyjne zachowania, takie jak zwijanie się w kłębek czy wpatrywanie się w jeden punkt na ścianie, odcięcie się od wszystkich. Derek wiedział, że gdyby Stiles nie chciał dowiedzieć się co działo się Peterowi i nie znalazłby go, prawdopodobnie byłoby już o nim. Wystawił się jak na srebrnej tacy. Słaby i tkwiący w jakiegoś rodzaju transie.

\- Tu Stiles, mamy pewne kłopoty... - Hale słyszał zdenerwowany głos szatyna. - Jesteśmy w moim domu, coś nas atakuje. - Chwila przerwy na odpowiedź łowcy. - Nie, Scott musi zostać tam gdzie jest, bo mamy wzniesioną barierę wokół domu i żadne nadnaturalne stworzenie jej nie przekroczy, a nie możemy sobie pozwolić na opuszczenie osłony. Jesteśmy osłabieni i skoncentrowani na defensywie. - Kolejna minuta na odpowiedź Chrisa.- Okay. Jeśli All da sobie radę, to też się przyda. Nie mówię, że jesteś słaba. Kobieto, litości, nie czas teraz dyskusję o uprawnieniu i twoim profesjonalnym podejściu do obowiązków. Żaden z nas nie wie, z czym walczymy i po prostu nie chce żeby coś ci się stało. - Derek słyszał irytację i zniecierpliwienie, ale też lekkie rozbawienie w głosie Stilinskiego. Sam nie przepadał za tą dziewczyną, bo przypominała mu trochę Kate. Stiles nie miał problemu tym, że dziewczyna praktycznie odcięła go od przyjaciela, jak się potem okazało - dosyć gównianego przyjaciela, ale jednak... Poza tym była łowcą, a samo to powinno zrażać każdą istotę, która nie do końca była człowiekiem. Chłopak rzucił telefon na stół, a chwilę późnej ciężko usiadł obok Dereka na kanapie.

Stiles wiedział, że jako harpia powinien dać sobie radę ze wszystkim, ale jak każdy gatunek miał swoje ograniczenia. Był odporny na ataki fizyczne, jeśli coś nie odetnie mu głowy, to nie ma szans na zabicie go. Jednak bał się odrobinę, bo nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Zresztą tylko kompletni idioci nie baliby się w takiej sytuacji, kiedy atakował ich stwór o takiej sile. Dodatkowo nie byli pewni czy był on sam... Możliwe, że miał swoich pomagierów, albo to on był tylko pionkiem. Właśnie, co jeśli ta istota była tylko takim taranem, który miał wyrównać drogę właściwej sile uderzeniowej? To była dosyć niepokojąca myśli i Stilinski wolałby, żeby jego przypuszczenia się nie spełniły.

\- Jak samopoczucie? - Stiles zapytał Dereka pozornie lekkim tonem, ale faktycznie będąc dosyć zmartwionym. Zarówno samym wilkołakiem jak i tym, że chwilowo mieli o jednego mniej zdolnego do natychmiastowej walki.

\- Nadal kręci mi się w głowie i mnie mdli. - Stiles automatycznie przyłożył rękę do jego czoła, badając temperaturę. Nadal podwyższona, ale znacznie mniej niż na początku. Był to pewien progres, ale niewielki, teraz najbardziej przydałby im się cud. Drugą ręką sprawdził czy Louis zrobił się odrobinę cieplejszy i z ulgą mógł stwierdzić, że anioł już prawie odzyskał normalną ciepłotę ciała. To znaczyło, że powoli odzyskiwał siły. Nawet szybciej niż Light, która nadal nerwowo wzdrygała się w fotelu, a Peter opierający się o jej nogi co jakiś czas ciężko wzdychał.

\- To dobrze. - mruknął Stiles. - Z Lou też już lepiej. Może jakoś damy radę przeżyć... Jak myślisz? - Derek nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo pod dom podjechał Chris, a chwilę później do środka wpadła dwójka łowców. Gdy tylko drzwi za nimi się zamknęły, Allison odetchnęła ciężko, podpierając ręce na kolanach, a jej ojciec osunął się po ścianie.

\- Co to jest? - zapytała dziewczyna, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. - Droga zniknęła, a ja zobaczyłam cmentarz i pogrzeb. Później widziałam siebie w trumnie i czułam jak zakopują mnie w ziemi. Więc pytam, co to kurwa jest?!

\- Chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, naprawdę. - powiedziała Gwen i łowcy przyjrzeli się dokładnie osobom znajdującym się w salonie Stilinskich.


	16. Chapter 16

*******

 

\- Widzę, że już ściągnęliście trochę wsparcia. - stwierdził Chris. - Dobrze dla nas, bo kiedy to coś zakatowało wiedziałem, że sami nie damy rady. Anioły to bardzo przydatni sojusznicy. - Stilinski przez chwilę nawet chciał zapytać, skąd łowca wiedział, kim są jego przyjaciele, ale o to mógł zawsze zapytać później, kiedy wszystko już względnie wróci do normy.

\- Zdecydowanie. Wolę nawet nie myśleć, co by było, gdyby Louis nie wezwał swojej matki i znajomej na pomoc. - mruknął zmęczony Peter i bardzo ostrożnie podniósł się na nogi.

\- Louis? - zaciekawiła się Allison. Stiles westchnął, bo wolałby przedstawić ich, kiedy będą przytomni.

\- Louis - wskazał na kanapę. - To ten szatyn obok Dereka. Gwen, jego matka, siedzi przy stole i utrzymuje ostatnią osłonę wokół domu. Light to blondynka w fotelu i tylko wygląda na miłą i łagodną...

\- Wszystko z nimi w porządku? - zapytał Argent.

\- Nie do końca, ale to nic poważnego. - Stilinski odparł krótko, nie będąc pewnym, ile mógł powiedzieć o naturze aniołów. - Najważniejsze to teraz ustalić, z czym mamy do czynienia i jak to zabić. - powiedział, patrząc poważnie po wszystkich dookoła. Zauważył, że Lou otworzył już oczy, a Derek próbował z nim rozmawiać. Niestety młodsza anielica nadal pozostała bez kontaktu z otoczeniem.

\- Co wiecie? Cechy charakterystyczne? - chciał wiedzieć Chris. - Któreś z was widziało to stworzenie? Jego zdolności?

\- Umm. - mruknął niepewnie Stiles i popatrzył pytająco na Dereka, a kiedy ten niemal niezauważalnie kiwnął głową, zaczął odpowiadać na pytania łowcy. - Nie widzieliśmy, nie wiemy jak wygląda, ale prawdopodobnie było tu wcześniej, bo ingerowało w sny Dereka i Petera, tworząc z nich koszmary związane z pożarem... Wczoraj była ósma rocznica... Przebiło dwie osłony stworzone przez anioły. Jego ataki powodują silny ból, a na koniec zarówno Light, jak i Louis, stracili przytomność.

\- Te koszmary wywoływały strach, poczucie winy, ból? - wilkołaki pokiwały głowami. - To stworzenia żywiące się chaosem i emocjami innych. Szczególnie tymi negatywnymi. Wampiry energetyczne; będą dręczyć osobę do tej pory, aż ta oszaleje i popełni samobójstwo, a ból fizyczny wymieszany z emocjonalnym, towarzyszący ostatniemu oddechowi ich żywiciela, da im mnóstwo energii. Jedynym ratunkiem jest uśmiercenie napastnika. Jeśli odetnie się im połączenie z ich upatrzoną ofiarą, będą szukać każdej możliwej luki, żeby się do niej dostać... Teraz są wściekłe, bo straciły dostęp do źródła pożywienia. Są jak wygłodniałe sępy. Nie mogą zmierzyć się z aniołami w równej, bezpośredniej walce, bo nie są na tyle potężni. Wolą osłabiać je po kolei. Uderzają wszystkie razem i dlatego efekt jest taki silny.

\- To tylko pijawki? - zaśmiał się Stiles, a reszta popatrzyła na niego zdezorientowana. Cóż, normalnie Stiles powinien trząść się na samą nazwę tego, z czym mają do czynienia. Tylko że jemu zdarzyło się już wygrać parę starć z wampirami, co prawda tymi, które żywią się krwią, a nie emocjami, ale przecież nie mogły się aż tak bardzo od siebie różnić, prawda?

\- Stado pijawek, jeśli być dokładnym... - mruknął łowca, przyglądając się Stilinskiemu z zaciekawieniem.

\- Ilu? - precyzyjne pytanie.

\- Sądząc po tym, że pokonały dwie osłony aniołów... od ośmiu do dziesięciu. - odpowiedział Chris.

\- Różnią się czymś od tych wampirów żywiących się krwią? - jeśli nie, to powinien dać sobie z nimi radę.

\- W zasadzie to nie... zabija je to samo...pozbawienie głowy, spalenie, przebicie serca... Co jeszcze? A tak jest jedna różnica: łatwiej się regenerują od swoich kuzynów. Według legend ich ojcem jest bóstwo snu: Hypnos, i dlatego najpierw osaczają swoje ofiary koszmarami, karmiąc się emocjami wywołanymi przez sny. Im więcej ich żywiciel czuje, tym one są potężniejsze.

\- Myślisz, że harpia dałaby sobie radę z tymi natrętami? - Stiles nie zamierzał bawić się dłużej w podchody, bo już miał dosyć dyplomacji i ostrożności.

\- Powinna, ale nie mamy czasu, żeby jakąś wzywać na pomoc... nawet, jeśli masz jakąś znajomą. - łowca odrzekł, będąc dosyć zdziwiony pytaniem Stilinskiego, bo nie wiedział, że ma on taką rozległą wiedzę na temat istot nadprzyrodzonych.

\- A jeśli jedna byłaby na miejscu? - Stiles uniósł brwi, patrząc uważnie na Chrisa. - Bylibyście w stanie potem o niej zapomnieć... Tak, żeby dalej mogła żyć w spokoju?

\- Tak, ale nie mogłaby zabijać ludzi...- odpowiedział coraz bardziej zaintrygowany Chris.

Stiles zawahał się przez chwilę, bo potem już nie będzie odwrotu. Jego tajemnica przestanie być tajemnicą... Dopóki wiedziała tylko wataha, można było to kontrolować, bo wszystkie wewnętrzne sprawy załatwiali między sobą bez ingerencji z zewnątrz. Jednak nie miał stuprocentowej pewności, czy Chris na niego nie doniesie. Prawdopodobnie nie zdołaliby mu zrobić krzywdy, ale obawiał się o ojca. Zauważył, że Gwen zmrużyła oczy i potarła skronie, co znaczyło, że ból powoli robił się nie do zniesienia. Przeniósł spojrzenie na wielki zegar ścienny i przyglądał się, jak wskazówki powoli zbliżały się do godziny piątej. Chciałby móc to jakoś przyśpieszyć, żeby mogli się lepiej przygotować do starcia, ale krzyki najstarszej anielicy uświadomiły go, że nawet nie miał co o tym marzyć. Dlatego zrzucił koszulkę i pozwolił swoim skrzydłom w pełni wysunąć się ze szczelin na plecach. Były o wiele większe niż wydawało się ostatnio Derekowi. Nic ich nie ograniczało. Były półprzezroczyste, srebrne z siecią fioletowych żyłek, przebiegającą przez całą ich długość, kształtem podobnym do tych u ważek.

\- Osz kurwa! - krzyknął zszokowany łowca. - Nie uśmiercisz nas?! - spotkał kilka harpii w swoim życiu i wiedział, jakie miały zdolności i jak łatwo było je wkurzyć...

\- Spokojnie, kontroluję się i bez problemu rozpoznaję w was przyjaciół. - odpowiedział Stiles.

Derek wpatrywał się w chłopaka, nieświadomie wstrzymując oddech, bo cholera jasna w życiu nie widział nikogo bardziej atrakcyjnego. Jego wilk był tego samego zdania i aż wyrywał się w stronę harpii. Brunet nie miał najmniejszych szans na spacyfikowanie swojego drugiego ja. Podszedł powoli do Stilesa i bardzo ostrożnie przesunął dłonią po skrzydłach. Czuł, jak młodszy spiął się nieznacznie na nagły dotyk, ale jednak nie odsunął się od niego. Odwrócił tylko głowę i przez chwilę wpatrywał się błyszczącymi, srebrnymi oczami w te należące do wilkołaka. Uniósł brew, jakby rzucając Derekowi wyzwanie.

\- _Piękne_. - brunet sam nie był pewien, o czym mówił: o skrzydłach, oczach, czy ogólnie o całym Stilesie.


	17. Chapter 17

*******

 

Stilinski przez chwilę wpatrywał się zszokowany w wilkołaka i szukał na jego twarzy jakiś oznak kpiny, ale kiedy nic takiego tam nie znalazł uśmiechnął się do starszego.

\- Nie chcę przerywać tej wspaniałej chwili, ale mamy kilka pasożytów do zabicia. - powiedział rozbawiony Peter. Przyglądał się im spod zmrużonych powiek i z diabelskim uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na ustach.

\- Nie to, że nie wierze w możliwości własnego syna, ale może lepiej zaczekać z tym do kolejnej nocy? Do tego czasu wszyscy powinni odzyskać siły, a póki co powinniśmy skupić się na obronie. - wtrącił szeryf głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

\- No nie wiem, a jeśli do kolejnej nocy oni też zdążą się wzmocnić? - wahał się Stiles.

\- To więcej niż prawdopodobne, - mruknął Chris - że będą na kimś żerować, ale raczej z nikogo nie zrobią stałego żywiciela. Nie, dopóki żyje Peter i Derek. Nie wiem jak wam to wytłumaczyć... jeśli kogoś upatrzą na swoją ofiarę i zwiążą ze sobą, to czerpią siłę z każdego jednego uczucia tej osoby przez cały czas. Natomiast pojedyncze żywienie zapewnia im jednorazowy zastrzyk mocy na krótki okres czasu. Będą słabsi niż dotychczas, bo nie mają dostępu do emocji Hale'ów i to dzięki barierom. - Derek wiedział, że to logiczny pomysł, poczekać aż wszyscy dojdą do siebie niż polegać tylko na sile harpii. Zwłaszcza, że to Stiles musiałby wyjść na zewnątrz sam i zmierzyć się ze wszystkim co tam na niego czyhało.

\- Zastanawia mnie też fakt, dlaczego wybrały właśnie ich? - odezwał się niespodziewanie Louis. Jego głos był słaby i widać było, że dobieranie odpowiednich słów kosztuje go trochę wysiłku.

\- Ciebie też? - zdziwił się Stilinski, a Lou kiwnął lekko głową. - Nigdy nie było w Beacon żadnych wampirów, a jeśli już, to pojawiały się tylko przejazdem i nie wszystkie z tych, które spotkałem, siały zniszczenie i śmierć. Niektóre były dosyć cywilizowane. Jednak wracając do głównego wątku, chodzi mi o to, że skąd do cholery mieli wiedzieć, że ta dwójka będzie najlepszym pożywieniem dla nich? Do tego jeszcze zakatowali w rocznicę, musieli się od kogoś dowiedzieć... Coś mi mówi, że nie przybyli tu przypadkiem. Ktoś ich specjalnie sprowadził. Macie pomysły, kto to mógł być? - wszyscy wpatrywali się w Stilinskiego w szoku.

\- Może faktycznie coś w tym jest... - mruknął posępnie Peter. - Mamy kilku wrogów, jednego siwiejącego, nieobliczalnego starca, tak na przykład. Jestem przekonany, że Gerard nadal ma całkiem dużo dawnych kontaktów i przy okazji nie pała do nas szczególną sympatią.

To stwierdzenie Petera na chwilę ucięło im dyskusję, bo każdy pogrążył się we własnych rozmyślaniach, ale Allison podejrzewała, że tym razem wilkołak mógł mieć rację. To co wyprawiał stary łowca było czymś całkowicie nieprzewidywalnym. Był przebiegły i sprytny niczym wąż, a takie zagranie było bardzo w jego stylu.

\- Jednak nie mamy pewności, że tak jest... Jeśli tak naprawdę te wampiry działają na własną rękę, to tracimy idealną okazję na uśmiercenie ich. - wtrącił Chris.

\- Rozumiem, że wyjdziesz razem ze Stilesem na zewnątrz i mu pomożesz?- warknął Derek, obnażając kły, a łowca szybko uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.

\- Z samymi pijawkami sobie poradzę, problem stanowi brak dodatkowych informacji. Najlepiej zacząć od przywódcy, bo w tedy reszta stanie się niepewna i słabsza, dzięki czemu łatwiej je pokonać. - westchnął cicho łowca. - Przydałoby się rozpoznanie. Możesz wyjść na zewnątrz, ale na razie nie przekraczając bariery? Oni obserwują nas, czas zrobić to samo... - dodał, patrząc na harpię.

\- Prawdopodobnie mogę to zrobić, ale nie wiem jak to będzie z tym powstrzymywaniem się od walki, bo kiedy wyczuwam niebezpieczeństwo albo ktoś mnie prowokuję, nadal czasami zdarza mi się ulec instynktowi. - zazwyczaj pomagał mu Louis, bo jak nikt umiał opanować mroczniejszą stronę Stilesa, ale tym razem anioł ledwo otwierał oczy, więc nie było mowy o tym, że wyjdzie na zewnątrz. Drugą osobą znajomą dla harpii był ojciec. Jednak jego Stiles na pewno nie zamierzał zabierać ze sobą na dwór. Pozostał mu więc tylko Derek, bo już raz stracił przy nim panowanie i tylko trochę go poturbował, ale nadal znając granicę. Popatrzył na wilkołaka pytająco, ale oczywiście ten nie zrozumiał, o co mu chodzi.

 

\- Naprawdę nie wierze, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni. - jęknął Peter, a Derek popatrzył na wuja pustym wzrokiem. Starszy wilkołak widząc to, wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś trochę jak warknięcie zmieszane ze szloch em. - Załamujesz mnie, Derek. Pyta się, czy idziesz z nim? Nawet ja się domyśliłem...

\- Co? - młodszy Hale uniósł brwi w dezorientacji, a Stiles miał ochotę walnąć go już teraz.

\- Straciłem raz przy tobie kontrole, ale nadal wiedziałem kim jesteś i dlatego cię nie zabiłem, bo inaczej nawet Louis nie zdążyłby mnie powstrzymać, akurat wtedy...

\- Mam pilnować, żebyś nie pozabijał wszystkich?

\- Nie. Masz utrzymać mnie po tej stronie bariery. Kiedy ktoś rzuca wyzwanie harpii, nie umiem się opanować. Coś czuję, że te wampiry doskonale będą to wiedzieć i mnie sprowokują. Kiedy zauważysz, że skrzydła poruszają się coraz szybciej, musisz wciągnąć mnie z powrotem do domu. - wytłumaczył powoli i spokojnie Stiles, jednak całe jego opanowanie zniknęło, kiedy zobaczył, że po policzkach matki Louisa spływają łzy bólu. - I musimy się pospieszyć. - rzucił jeszcze, zanim wypadł przed dom. Nie minęły nawet dwie sekundy, kiedy poczuł, że Derek do niego dołączył.

Przez jakiś czas stali w ciszy, z uwagą skanując okolicę. Pierwszego zauważył mężczyznę siedzącego na dachu sąsiadów. Nawet się szczególnie nie chował. Wskazał go wilkołakowi, a ten w zamian skinął głową w kierunku samochodu zaparkowanego kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Nie odezwali się do siebie w dalszym ciągu nawet słowem, od czasu do czasu nawiązując tylko kontakt wzrokowy. W pewnym momencie Stilesa przeszły dreszcze, a zza ściany lasu wyłoniła się niewielka postać. To w zasadzie jeszcze chłopiec, nawet nie nastolatek... Miał najwyżej ze dwanaście lat i jego oczy były identyczne jak te należące do Petera.

\- Nie wierzę... - szepnął Derek, chcąc wyrwać się do przodu. Na szczęście Stiles w porę go złapał, na co chłopiec łypnął na niego groźnie. Przez chwilę Hale szarpał się młodszym, nadal chcąc się uwolnić, ale nie przynosiło mu to rezultatów. Stilinski mógł się tylko domyślać, kim był chłopiec.

\- Derek, kimkolwiek on był... Teraz to nie ma znaczenia. Spójrz na niego, wyczuj zapach. To coś nie jest już twoją rodziną, to tylko ciało. Powłoka. W środku niej znajduje się ktoś inny. - mówił gorączkowo, chcąc zmusić wilkołaka do pozostania w miejscu i chyba mu się udawało, bo oddech Dereka stał się drobinę bardziej regularny, mięśnie się rozluźniły, może nawet trochę za bardzo, bo nagle Stiles poczuł jak brunet osunął się na ziemię, ale nie stracił przytomności. Jedynie usiadł na trawie i z jakąś dziwną rozpaczą wpatrywał się w chłopca po drugiej stronie ulicy. Ten uśmiechał się całkowicie niewinnie, ale Stiles wiedział, że to tylko poza. W tym dziecku nie zostało nic, co byłoby dobre.

\- Nie pozwól... - szepnął Derek załamującym się głosem. - Nie pozwól Peterowi go zobaczyć, on nie może... dla mnie to za dużo, a to jest jego dziecko.

\- Nie, Derek. To było jego dziecko...


	18. Chapter 18

***

Stiles na siłę zawlekł Dereka z powrotem do domu. Wilkołak cały czas był w szoku po tym, co zobaczył, a raczej kogo zobaczył. Tylko że ten dzieciak nie był już sobą. Stiles to wiedział i nie zamierzał więcej pozwolić temu czemuś manipulować swoimi przyjaciółmi. Nawet na taką odległość był w stanie wyczuć, że to potężna istota i nie będzie prosto z nią wygrać, a dodatkową komplikacją było jej opakowanie. Paskudztwo dobrze wiedziało, co robi, wybierając tak niewinnie wyglądającą postać. Derek o mało całkowicie się nie załamał, kiedy zobaczył chłopca. Stilinski przypuszczał więc, że dosyć dobrze się znali i wiedział, że musi podpytać jakoś o to Dereka, zanim zabierze się do poinformowania Petera, że cokolwiek ich atakuje, wybrało sobie ciało jego syna na kreację.

Miał przejebane, jakkolwiek by się do tego nie zabrał. Podniósł spojrzenie i zauważył, że Louis przyglądał się im z zaciekawieniem, a Isaac marszczył brwi, prawdopodobnie wyczuwając emocje swojego alfy. Dodając do tego, że osunęli się na ziemię zaraz po zamknięciu drzwi, mogli wywoływać niepokój u reszty domowników.

\- Co się tam stało? - zapytał szeptem Lou i przeskanował wzrokiem ich sylwetki, szukając jakichkolwiek fizycznych obrażeń. Kiedy nie znalazł żadnych ran, z powrotem skupiał wzrok na twarzy Stilinskiego.

\- Mała komplikacja. Wampiry nie są same... coś jest z nimi. W życiu nie spotkałem nic tak potężnego. Nie mam pojęcia, co to jest. Dodatkowo postać, jaką przyjęło, też nie jest przypadkowa... wygląda jak dziecko. Kompletnie niepozornie i niewinnie.

\- Świetnie. - mruknął Louis pod nosem. - Jakby wystarczającym utrapieniem dla mnie nie była Light... to teraz jeszcze potwór o twarzy dziecka. Mam dosyć... codziennie muszę wydzierać dusze z tych drobnych ciał albo odbierać je z różnych miejsc na Ziemi. - Anioł lekko zachwiał się na nogach i Stilinski zdał sobie sprawę, że przyjaciel nadal nie był w dobrej kondycji. - Stiles, nie wiem czy ja będę potrafił to zakatować.

\- Wiem... i tak najpierw musimy spróbować dowiedzieć się, z czym mamy do czynienia. Dogadać się z resztą watahy i wzmocnić siły przed kolejnym atakiem. Nie sądzę, żeby odpuściło, skoro zadało sobie aż tyle trudu, by ich zakatować.

\- Uhm, ale myślę, że na dzisiaj to koniec. Matka wzniosła kolejną osłonę, a Light już powoli odzyskuje siły. Zaczęła nawet kłócić się z Peterem, więc sądzę, że jest z nią już całkiem nieźle. Powinniśmy odpocząć, ale nie możemy stracić całkowicie czujności. Proponuję warty po dwie osoby. Mogę wziąć pierwsze dwie godziny... Ktoś czuję się jeszcze na siłach?! - Zapytał anioł głośniej, tak żeby usłyszeli go wszyscy. Isaac krzywo się uśmiechnął i podniósł rękę.

\- Dam radę, co najmniej przez dwie godziny będę jeszcze przytomny.

Skoro tak, to Stiles nie zamierzał protestować. Chociaż nie był jakoś szczególnie zmęczony, bo oprócz tego krótkiego wypadu przed dom nic nie zrobił. To anioły i wilkołaki przyjęły na siebie atak. Niechętnie podniósł się z podłogi i pomógł wstać Derekowi, który nadal ledwo kontaktował z rzeczywistością. Wszyscy czterej wycofali się do salonu. Gwen wyglądała na zmęczoną i zirytowaną, ale to drugie uczucie chyba skierowane było na Light, która nadal przerzucała się wymyślnymi epitetami ze starszym wilkołakiem. Peter miał na twarzy złośliwy, zadziorny uśmiech i Stilinski nienawidził myśli, że za jakiś czas będzie musiał zniszczyć tą ciężko odbudowaną stabilność psychiczną wilkołaka.

\- Słyszeliście? - zapytał wszystkich i nikogo. - Dyżury po dwie osoby. Zaczyna Louis i Isaac. Kto następny?

\- Mogę ja. - westchnęła obojętnie blondynka, ale Stilinski swoimi wyostrzonymi zmysłami dostrzegł, że nie jest tak bardzo wycofana, jakby chciała. Angażowała się, a przez to, że nie chciała tego robić albo wolała być postrzegana jako zimna suka, zachowywała tą swoja maseczkę.

Stiles kiwnął głową na zgodę i spojrzał pytająco po reszcie.

\- Mogę ja. - rzekł cicho John. - I tak miałem zajrzeć jeszcze do najnowszej sprawy. Nie zrobiłem tego wieczorem... jednak będę potrzebował tak ze trzy godziny snu. Dacie radę tyle wytrzymać? - zapytał Anioła i Laheya.

\- Myślę, że spokojnie. - odpowiedział Isaac. - Jakby coś się działo, to będziemy was budzić.- zerknął na zegar i westchnął. - Jest za kwadrans szósta, szeryf i Light zmienią nas o dziewiątej.

\- O pierwszej po południu powinienem już być silniejszy. - odezwał się niepewnie Derek i spojrzał na Stilinskiego.

\- No to załatwione. Bierzemy wartę od pierwszej do piątej. Allison i Chris ostatnią. A my wszyscy w tym czasie wzmocnimy osłony i sprowadzimy tu resztę watahy. Spróbujemy się też czegokolwiek dowiedzieć o tym stworzeniu. W ostateczności zadzwonię do matki...

\- Nie!!! - zapiszczał Louis i wszyscy popatrzeli na niego dosyć dziwnie. - Poznacie ją, to zrozumiecie... - wymamrotał speszony anioł.

\- Stiles coś tam wspominał, że jest dosyć... hm, mordercza?

 

Kilkanaście minut później Stiles siedział na fotelu, kiedy Derek korzystał z jego łazienki. Chłopak zagryzał wargi i strzelał z palców, denerwując się czekającą go rozmową z wilkołakiem.

Słychać kilka szmerów i jakieś ciche przekleństwo, a chwilę później brunet wyszedł z łazienki. To była chyba jedna z najczęstszych fantazji Stilinskiego, taki zwyczajny poranek i Derek w codziennych ubraniach, pakujący mu się do łóżka. Potrząsnął głową, żeby pozbyć się jakoś tych myśli.

\- Wiesz, że musimy pogadać o tym dzieciaku? - spytał nerwowo. - Wiem, że to ktoś ważny dla ciebie, ale nie sądzę, żeby on nadal był w tym ciele...

\- Ale to możliwe? - nadzieja promieniowała od wilkołaka z siłą tsunami, przez co Stiles westchnął, bo już wiedział, że miał całkowicie przesrane.

\- Teoretycznie tak, ale któryś anioł musiałby dostać się jakoś do jego umysłu i to sprawdzić, a żeby to zrobić musielibyśmy go schwytać. Problem w tym, że to coś jest tak nafaszerowane mocą, że pomimo niepozornej postury jest jak Hulk...

\- Nie chce was narażać, ale muszę spróbować. - powiedział starszy z determinacją i to pierwszy raz, kiedy Stiles widział go tak zaangażowanego w cokolwiek. Trochę tak, jakby do tej pory żył tylko na pół gwizdka.

\- Spróbujemy. Mamy po swojej stronie dwie czystej krwi anielice i jednego półanioła, dwoje zdolnych łowców, bardzo sumiennego stróża prawa i całą sforę wilkołaków. Powinniśmy dać radę, ale nic nie obiecuję. Nawet jeśli on tam jest, to prawdopodobnie zepchnięty w głąb umysłu i zamknięty we własnym świecie. Powiedz mi, ile on powinien mieć teraz lat?

\- Kiedy ostatni raz się widzieliśmy... to było jeszcze przed pożarem... Jego dwunaste urodziny. Wygląda dokładnie jak wtedy, a powinien mieć jakieś dwadzieścia. Co to coś z nim zrobiło? Próbowałem go znaleźć, ale zniknął razem z matką.

\- Ale on jest...

\- Synem Petera i w połowie wilkołakiem. Moja matka nie wiedziała o istnieniu tego dziecka, reszta watahy też nie. Ja, jako dziesięciolatek, byłem bardzo ciekawski i zauważyłem, że wujek gdzieś znika. Nic dziwnego, że od razu się zorientowałem, ze coś jest nie tak, skoro osoba, która miała dla mnie najwięcej czasu, nagle nie miała go wcale. Zacząłem go śledzić, aż w końcu poznałem Xaviera. Jego matka nie zamierzała kontaktować się z Peterem, ale jak zaczęły się ujawniać jego wilkołacze cechy, spanikowała i wróciła do Beacon Hills.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ludzie jutro mam dzień wolny i nie mam, co czytać!  
> Polećcie coś M/M. Może być jakiś angst wymieszany z fluffem, może z happy endem? ;)  
> Najlepiej jakby ktoś się nade mną zlitował i napisał jakiegoś mega długiego Stetera :))

*******  
Stiles szybko porzucił temat nawiedzonego dzieciaka, bo istotniejszy dla niego był porządny wypoczynek. Skończyli dyskusję o potencjalnych możliwościach obezwładnienia przeciwnika przed siódmą, co dawało im jakieś sześć godzin snu. Nie tak źle, jak na czasy kolejnego kryzysu i polującego na nich stada pijawek. Jemu może sen nie był aż tak niezbędny, ale Derek wyglądał, jakby urwał się z planu jakiegoś niskobudżetowego horroru o Zombie. Oczy podkrążone i bezmyślne, zamglone spojrzenie. Na szczęście w porę ugryzł się w język i nie podzielił się z brunetem tym spostrzeżeniem.

\- Powiedz cokolwiek, to musi być szalenie zabawne... - mruknął Derek, otwierając jedno oko. - Inaczej nie trząsłbyś całym łóżkiem od powstrzymywanego chichotu...

\- Uhm. Wyglądasz trochę jak Edzio ze "Zmierzchu", z tymi fioletowymi worami pod oczętami, a to dosyć niefortunnie, skoro pod względem genetycznym jesteś raczej bliskim kuzynem Jacoba...

\- Stiles... jeszcze raz porównasz mnie do iskrzącego się w słońcu wampira, a spalę na stosie wszystkie twoje komiksy. - udawał groźną minę, ale tak naprawdę był dosyć rozbawiony spostrzeżeniem młodszego.

\- Nie odważyłbyś się. Zresztą przyznaj, że tak naprawdę to sam kiedyś lubiłeś te wszystkie historie o superbohaterach - Derek zmarszczył brwi - Powinieneś wiedzieć, że Peter nie jest najlepszy w dochowywaniu tajemnic. Wystarczy naprawdę niewiele, żeby wyciągnąć z niego kilka przydatnych informacji.

\- Co wam jeszcze powiedział? - Wilkołak pomyślał o tym, że musiał wujowi jeszcze raz dokładnie wyjaśnić, że pewne rzeczy powinny zostać tajemnicami.

\- Och, nic takiego... Wiem, kiedy znalazłeś pierwszą dziewczynę... Że bałeś się z nią całować. Powiedział, że siostry ubierały cię w damskie ubrania jak byłeś sześciolatkiem. - tutaj StiIes umilkł na chwilę, a jego uśmiech odrobinę zbladł. - Jeszcze jedno, Derek, widzę jak reagujesz na każde wspomnienie o nich.

\- Dziwisz mi się?! - warknął Hale spięty jak struna od bólu wywołanego wspomnieniami rodzinnego domu.

\- Nie... Jednak one były dla ciebie ważne i takie powinny zostać, a unikanie wypowiadania ich imion nie przyniesie ci nic dobrego. Wymazałeś je ze swojego życia kompletnie, a to tak jakby Kate wygrała na całej linii. Nie daj jej tego: myśl o nich i pamiętaj... Nie o pożarze, ale o tym, jakie były. Jeśli wolisz, to mów na głos, może to nawet lepiej, bo więcej osób zachowa wspomnienie o nich i w ten sposób nadal będą żyć. Ty zachowujesz się tak, jakby one nigdy nie istniały... ja chciałbym, żeby mnie pamiętano takiego, jakim byłem.

\- Stiles... to nie jest takie proste. Każda wzmianka o nich tak kurewsko boli, że aż brakuje mi powietrza. - wilkołak wzdrygnął się krótko.

\- Wiem, ale jednak musisz spróbować. Dla nich, co? - przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie i młodszy zajął wolną połowę łóżka - Nie pozwól jej wygrać...

\- Laura by cię uwielbiała. Miała tak podobny charakter do twojego, że razem wpędzilibyście mnie do szpitala dla obłąkanych. Kochała sarkazm i ironię. Zawsze miała te swoje gierki i ciężko było, żeby cokolwiek powiedziała wprost. Taka chodząca zagadka. - wyznał urwanym głosem Derek, a kiedy skończył, ledwie oddychał.

\- Przypominam ją?

\- Bardzo... dlatego tak ciężko mi było na początku przebywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu co ty. Jesteś jak jej męska wersja.

\- Rozumiem, ale mimo wszystko nadal nie ogarniam tego wszystkiego co wyprawiałeś, żeby uprzykrzyć mi życie...

\- Ta... ja też nie - wymamrotał wilkołak - Możliwe, ze chciałem, żebyś mnie nienawidził, bo ja nie potrafiłem nienawidzić ciebie. Nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na przywiązanie się do jeszcze jednej osoby... szczególnie, że według mojej wiedzy byłeś człowiekiem: kruchym, delikatnym i łamliwym.

\- Rozumiem, że próbowałeś mnie do siebie zniechęcić, żeby chronić siebie przed zranieniem... - Stiles westchnął.

_Wilkołaki były durne._

 

*******

Louis wiedział, że coś działo się między nim a Isaakiem i nie miał już najmniejszego zamiaru tego ignorować. Jego układ ze Stilesem był jasny - jeśli któryś z nich będzie chciał czegoś więcej, zakończą to. Z tego co widział anioł, Stilinski też szedł w dobrym kierunku, więc chyba nic się nie stanie, jeśli powalczy trochę o swoje szczęście. Kiedy ich warta się zakończyła, obaj ledwie stali na nogach i mieli na wpół zamknięte oczy.

\- Louis - usłyszał cichy głos swojej byłej partnerki. Zastanawiał się, czego ona jeszcze do cholery od niego chciała? - Przepraszam... wiem, że niczego to nie zmienia, ale jednak byłam suką...

\- Byłaś? - zadrwił.

\- Jestem, ale tylko dla tych, którzy zasługują. Ty byłeś wtedy dzieciakiem i nie powinnam była próbować cię zniszczyć...

\- Uhm... - wymamrotał zszokowany.

\- Cóż, ten blondynek jest idealnie w twoim typie. Z całą pewnością mogę też stwierdzić, że możesz u niego liczyć na wzajemności - Anielica uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, tylko kącikiem ust, ale jednak. Szatyn tylko kiwnął jej głową i odszedł, z kompletnie skotłowanymi myślami. Wszedł do gościnnego i od razu zauważył Laheya, który drzemał z jeszcze wilgotnymi włosami po prysznicu. Przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy był gotów po raz kolejny podjąć to ryzyko i wystawić swoje serce do odstrzału? Potrząsnął głową i wszedł do łazienki, żeby chociaż trochę się odświeżyć. Przecież prysznic jeszcze nikogo nie zabił, prawda? Jednak był tak osłabiony, ze po dziesięciu minutach musiał przytrzymać się najpierw kabiny, a później ściany, żeby w ogóle ustać na nogach. Zrzucił kilka jakichś kosmetyków z półeczki, a chwilę później Isaac wpadł przez drzwi. Znajdował się w swojej beta formie, gotowy do zabicia przeciwnika. Jednak w łazience ujrzał tylko osłabionego anioła.

\- Uhm, mógłbyś rzucić mi ręcznik? - zapytał Louis. Wilkołak od razu podał mu to, o co prosił. Szatyn odrobinę się wytarł, a potem sięgnął po czystą bieliznę z szafki, ale ze zdziwieniem uświadomił sobie, że nie było tam nic, co należałoby do niego... No tak, inne łazienki. Trudno, Lahey miał dzisiaj szczęście i trochę sobie popatrzy...


	20. Chapter 20

*******

Isaac sądził, że coś zmieniło się w Louisie, odkąd pojawiła się Light. Na pewno nie pomagało mu to całe zamieszanie związane z wampirami i ich nieznanym szefem o twarzy dziecka. Wiedział, że anioł na co dzień odprowadzał dusze dzieci i nie wyobrażał sobie, jak obciążające było to zajęcie. Widzieć tyle śmierci na własne oczy i czuć przerażenie i rozpacz tych niewinnych istotek. Lahey uważał, że to mogłoby złamać nie jednego, ale ten chłopak jakoś się jeszcze trzymał. Do tej pory jego niezawodną podporą był Stiles, ale teraz harpia musiał skupić się na Dereku i blondyn to rozumiał. Już dawno dostrzegł to, że Stilinski miał słabość do alfy. Najpierw wątpił, żeby cokolwiek z tego wyszło, ale teraz, po tym jak Hale gapił się na skrzydła Harpii jak zaczarowany, nie był już o tym tak przekonany. Oczywiście wątpił, aby z tą dwójką poszło wszystko łatwo i szybko. Trzeba pamiętać, że wilkołak przez niemal trzy lata pomiatał Stilesem tylko dlatego, że nie mógł sobie poradzić sam ze sobą i musiał się an kimś wyżyć. Nie dało się tego ot tak zapomnieć, pstryknąć palcami i już, po sprawie. Szczególnie, że szeryf zdawał się ledwie tolerować obecność młodszego Hale'a. Intuicja podpowiadała wilkołakowi, że John wiedział o uczuciach syna więcej niż się do tego przyznawał. Na pewno nie przegapiłby dwuletniej ślepej lojalności względem stada, jak i samego Dereka. Blondyn sądził, sam też święty nie był... szczególnie na początku, kiedy chciał zaimponować innym. Na szczęście szybko się ogarnął i stwierdził, że w sumie ma gdzieś, co myśli o nim Erica czy Jackson. Przejmował się tylko opinią Scotta, a teraz obchodziła go ona mniej niż zeszłoroczny śnieg.

\- Co zaprząta twoją głowę? - zadał pytanie anioł, nie otwierając oczu.

\- Wszystko i nic... Rozmyślam o tym, co było i jest... rozpatruję różne warianty przyszłości. Nie chcę się mieszać w nie swoje sprawy, ale... mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć, jak to jest z tobą i Stilesem? Jak się tu wprowadziłem zawsze byliście gdzieś obok siebie, a teraz ty śpisz tutaj, a on pilnuje Dereka...

\- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi... mamy układ. Dopóki żaden z nas nie znajdzie kogoś, od kogo chciałby czegoś więcej, to sypiamy ze sobą. Wiem, że to może nietypowe, ale okoliczności naszego poznania też nie były całkiem normalne... Później jeszcze była ta sprawa z Light i to właśnie on sprawił, że wylądowałem na Ziemi i nie żałuję tego... pomimo tego, co muszę robić, aby móc tu być, na chwilę zapominałem o niej i po prostu znowu byłem. Śmiałem się z jego historii o was i spędziłem całe godziny namawiając go na skopanie tyłka Derekowi. Wiedziałem, że dałby radę - Anioł prychnął. - Z jego opisu Hale był dla mnie jak męska wersja Light. Za każdym razem, gdy Stiles próbował ukryć, że został zraniony właśnie przez tego idiotę, miałem chęć pojawić się w tej waszej kryjówce i strzelić mu ze dwa razy w zęby.

\- Chyba wiem, co masz na myśli... - szepnął zamyślony Isaac. - Na początku się nie zorientowałem, ale później... po każdym jednym niepowodzeniu Hale wyładowywał wszystko na nim, bo on jako jedyny wtedy się go nie bał... nie tak naprawdę. Dereka jako alfę to strasznie wkurwiało i próbował jakoś przełamać tą barierę obronną, ale nic nie działało.

\- Hm?

\- Myślę, że ty byłeś tą bezpieczną strefą dla niego... zawsze byłeś gdzieś na tyle blisko, żeby miał tą świadomość, że wystarczy do ciebie zadzwonić albo wsiąść w samochód i jechać.

\- Tak. - Louis się uśmiechnął. - Tylko wiesz, że to działało w obie strony. Powiedzmy, że robiliśmy za takie koła ratunkowe.

\- A teraz? - drążył Lahey. - Coś się zmieniło i nie potrafię tego ogarnąć... dziwię się, ze nie reagujesz na Dereka blisko Stilesa. To trochę dziwne, bo skoro go nie cierpisz, dlaczego pozwalasz, żeby zbliżył się do kogoś, na kim Ci zależy... Nie boisz się, że znowu będzie powtórka z rozrywki i zraniona harpia rozerwie nas wszystkich na strzępy.

\- Hale chyba odrobinę zmądrzał... przynajmniej to mogę wyczuć z ogólnego nastroju jego myśli. Najwyraźniejsza jest zazdrość, kiedy ja jestem w pobliżu. To nie tak, że zostawię przyjaciela samemu sobie, ale myślę, że teraz żaden z nas nie potrzebuje już naszego układu. Mogę zostawić więc mu odrobinę przestrzeni do działania. Nie sądzę, żeby młodemu szybko przeszła cała złość na wilczka... W końcu tłumił ją przez jakiś czas. Czeka nas trochę atrakcji i wyznań rodem z latynoskich telenoweli... z tym, że teraz to Derek będzie musiał zapierdalać po kwiatki i czekoladki... śpiewać serenady. Stiles łaskawie na niego prychnie i zrzuci mu te kwiatki prosto na łeb z balkonu. Taki współczesny Romeo&Julian.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że tak to widzisz... a gdzie ty w tym wszystkim?

\- Ja? Hm, gdzieś w pokoju obok za kulisami, bo sądzę, że będę zbyt zajęty kimś innym, żeby podawać Stilinskiemu kolejne rzeczy do rzucania w wilkołaka... - Isaac już nie hamował śmiech. Nie miał pojęcia, że ten anioł potrafił być aż tak zabawy. Stwierdził, że teraz to już nieodwołalnie jest w nim zakochany. Zaraz, chwila! CO?! Lahey przeraził się swoich myśli i był pewien, że to po nim widać.

\- Co jest? - zaniepokoił się szatyn.

\- Nic, nic - mruknął półprzytomnie wilkołak, nadal w głowie przetwarzając to, co sobie uświadomił. - A czym będziesz aż tak zaabsorbowany, żeby odpuścić sobie takie widowisko? - w sumie ciekawiła go odpowiedź.

\- Tobą - padła krótka odpowiedź, a blondyn musiał zbierać szczękę z podłogi.

\- Że co?! - On wcale nie pisnął. To był bardzo męski okrzyk zdziwienia...

\- Nie udawaj, że nie zauważyłeś... to coś, co nas do siebie ciągnęło od pierwszego dnia... zajęło nam to trochę, ale na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam, że Stiles jest całkiem niezłym rozproszeniem, a ty wciąż przeżywałeś odrzucenie tego kundla.

\- Jakbyś zapomniał, też jestem wilkołakiem.

\- Nie zapomniałem, ale tamten osobnik nich się cieszy, że nie określam go mianem pluskwy albo może żuczek gnojnik by mu pasowało? Takie małe i wszędzie turla ze sobą gówno...

\- Lou, przestań. Próbuję być poważny, ale te twoje dzisiejsze porównania...

\- No co?

\- Wracając do wcześniejszego tematu... To jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Nagle wszystko między mną a tobą ma wskoczyć na wyższy level?

\- Uhm... tak, mniej więcej. - Anioł uniósł brwi.

\- Boże, jakiś ty romantyczny...

\- Potrzebujesz tego? - Brwi pojechały jeszcze wyżej.

\- Może - Isaac pomyślał, że byłoby miło, gdyby wszystko tym razem wyszło.

\- Okay, ale pamiętaj, że sam tego chciałeś... potrafię być słodziusi, aż do porzygu... Jednak, jeśli mamy robić wolne kroczki, to chcę próbkę nagrody.

\- Co? - Isaac znowu nie ogarniał. W sumie to nie musiał, bo kiedy Lou zawisł nad nim na łóżku i kciukiem przejechał po jego dolnej wadze, wszystko stało się aż nazbyt czytelne. Potem pochylił się, dociskając razem ich usta i to koniec dla Laheya. Do diabła z małymi kroczkami! Chciał wszystkiego od razu...


	21. Chapter 21

*******

Po przebudzeniu Isaac zastanawiał się, jak to teraz będzie? Oczywiście biorąc pod uwagę to, że wszyscy jakoś przeżyją starcie z tymi pieprzonymi wampirami i stworem w ciele dzieciaka...

Louis widząc jego zmarszczone brwi i nieobecny wyraz twarzy stwierdził, że trzeba go jakoś wydostać ze świata zamartwiania się i trosk, chociaż na krótką chwilę. Niby miały być małe kroczki, ale przecież nie zamierzał robić nic wielkiego. Trudno, najwyżej znowu dostanie po łapach. Zanim blondyn zorientował się co anioł zamierzał, ten już był pochylony nad nim i składał pocałunki wzdłuż linii szczęki i na szyi wilkołaka.

\- Hej! Miało być powoli! - wysapał z trudnością Lahey, bo pomimo tego co mówił, tak naprawdę sam chętnie przeszedłby od zera do setki.

\- Jakoś nie wydaję mi się, żeby ci to szczególnie przeszkadzało. - zaśmiał się szatyn. - Musimy już wstać, już prawie szesnasta.

\- Nie chcę mi się tak bardzo! - westchnął Lahey. - To wcale nie chodzi o zmęczenie, tylko bardziej o świadomość, co nas prawdopodobnie czeka. Walka, krew, jeszcze więcej krwi i adrenaliny. Przekleństwa i Stiles w trybie harpii. To nie jest mój wymarzony dzień na pierwszą randkę, wiesz?

\- Nie, ale mogę się domyślać. - Lou pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, bo kto by pomyślał, że Isaac był równie wielkim gadułą co Stilinski, no kto?

\- Uhm... - jęknął blondyn i zmusił się do zsunięcia nóg z materaca. - Mogłoby chociaż przez chwilę być spokojnie. - Louis zaśmiał się lekko z wyglądu chłopaka, bo włosy sterczały mu każdy w inną stronę, a na policzku znajdowały się dosyć pokaźne wgniecenia od poduszki. Myślałby kto, że wilkołaki powinny szybko być przytomne i gotowe do akcji... cóż, na pewno nie Isaac, bo ten był idealnym odzwierciedleniem Sida Leniwca o poranku. Guzdrał się jak tylko mógł i ciągle marudził na wszystko i wszystkich. Nie, żeby anioł miał coś przeciwko, absolutnie takie obrazki to on mógł oglądać do końca żywota i jeszcze jeden dzień dłużej. Niestety teraz nie mieli na to za bardzo czasu i z westchnieniem zawodu oderwał wzrok od swojego... przyjaciela, czy już raczej mógł nazywać go chłopakiem? Chuj z tym! Te wszystkie ludzkie definicje i nazwy dla relacji to dla niego za wiele.

*******

Godzinę później wszyscy siedzieli już w salonie Stilinskich i w pełnej napięcia ciszy zjedli obiadokolację. Nic specjalnego - makaron z sosem pomidorowym i warzywami dla tych o mniejszej pojemności żołądka, a reszta głodomorów miała jeszcze w lodówce pieczony schab do kanapek. Stiles marszczył brwi, kiedy widział jak jego ojciec bierze kolejną dokładkę mięsa.

\- Tato...

\- Nie ma mowy, nie oddam! Moje! - warknął John, patrząc z wyzwaniem na syna. Ten westchnął, ale odpuścił.

\- Tylko ten jeden raz... nie przyzwyczajaj się. - zaświergotał złośliwie pod nosem, jednak nadprzyrodzona część osobników w salonie i tak to usłyszała i tylko uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie na to stwierdzenie. Nawet Derek się zapomniał i cicho zaśmiał, a Peter spojrzał między nim a Stilinskim z zadowoloną miną.

\- Co cię tak rozbawiony, Hale? - zapytał szeryf z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Uhm... w sumie to nic takiego. - nawet alfa peszył się pod czujnym, zimnym wzrokiem starszego. Nikt nie miał jednak czasu na dalsze docinki, bo do domu Stilinskich jak burza wpadła reszta watahy.

\- Czyli, że wiadomość dotarła, świetnie! - stwierdziła Allison z dziwnie zadowoloną miną. - Cieszy mnie wasza chęć współpracy, jednak miło by było, gdybyście następnym razem byli odrobinę szybsi... jak na stworzenia o nadnaturalnej sile i szybkości, to coś długo wam zeszło. - Stiles był pod wrażeniem jej zimnego wzroku. Nic dziwnego, że w rodzinie Argentów rządziły kobiety.

\- Kochanie, co ty tu robisz? - Zdziwił się McCall, a Derek westchnął zrezygnowany. Z jakąś dziwną emocją spoglądał na Petera.

\- Powiedz, że ja w jego wieku byłem odrobinę bardziej rozgarnięty i nie miałem tak maślanego wzroku?

\- Byłeś gorszy niż on. - stwierdził Peter, a brunet spojrzał na niego, jakby miał nadzieję, że wuj tylko żartował. - Serio mówię. - starszy Hale miał niezły ubaw z siostrzeńca.

\- Dlaczego nie zamknąłeś mnie w piwnicy? - Derek zapytał poważnym tonem.

\- A da się jeszcze gorzej wypaść? - zachichotał Lahey, a Scott to usłyszał i zmierzył go nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Jednak ku zdziwieniu wszystkich obecnych Isaac tylko uśmiechnął się kpiąco i wystawił środkowy palec w kierunku bruneta. Louis miał w tamtym momencie jakiś taki dziwnie dumny uśmiech i kiedy tylko dotarło do Stilesa, co to oznacza wybuchnął śmiechem, a cała uwaga szybko skupiła się na nim.

\- Nic, nic. - Kolejny wybuch śmiechu. - Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie w rodzinnych rozmówkach.

\- Wracając. - Peter oznajmił tonem tak doniosłym jak ksiądz na kazaniu. - Byłeś dosyć ciekawym obiektem obserwacji i ciekawym źródłem rozrywki przy pierwszych symptomach zakochania... Tak w sumie to nadal jesteś. Najlepszy jest ten moment, kiedy sam ogarniasz, że kogoś nieświadomie rozbierasz wzrokiem...

\- Hej! To ty tak robisz! - zawołał Derek.

\- Ja robię to z premedytacją i przy pełnej trzeźwości umysłowej.

*******

Anioły odbudowały bariery, a wilkołaki ustaliły plan działania co do wampirów. Derek i Stiles wtajemniczyli Gwen i starszego Hale'a w sprawę demonicznego chłopca i kiedy Peter to usłyszał kompletnie stracił nad sobą panowanie.

\- Moje dziecko! Mój syn! - atak agresji wilkołaka kosztował Stilinskich stół i połowę zastawy. Jednak John patrzył na mężczyznę ze zrozumieniem, bo gdyby to był Stiles... - Tyle czasu próbowałem go odnaleźć... to jedyne, co utrzymywało mnie przy życiu podczas śpiączki.

\- Nie wiemy czy on nadal tam jest. - odpowiedziała spokojnie matka Louisa.

\- Nie możecie go zabić! - oczy Hale'a rozbłysnęły, a ciało przyjęło beta formę.

\- Nie zamierzamy, najpierw go schwytamy i jeśli Xav naprawdę tam jest, wyciągniemy go na powierzchnię. - stwierdził pewnie Alfa. - Tylko on nadal jest w ciele dwunastolatka.

\- Nie pozwól im... jeśli on żyję. To jest moja krew... - wilkołak z powrotem zmienił się w człowieka i popatrzył prosto na Stilesa, a ten miał dziwne wrażenie, że do niego były skierowane te słowa.

\- Cokolwiek tylko będę w stanie zrobić. - odpowiedział pewnie.

\- Wszyscy spróbujemy mu pomóc. - Dodała Light gdzieś za nimi i jej głos po raz pierwszy od dawna nie brzmiał jak miód z arszenikiem. Wydawała się być przejęta, a obietnica zawarta w tym prostym zdaniu zdawała się dawać Peterowi nadzieję i to uspokoiło go odrobinę.

\- Ufam wam. - to ostatnie słowa, jakie padły, zanim Louis zaczął zwijać się z bólu, bo dzisiaj to jego bariera była po zewnętrznej. Isaac pojawił się przy nim natychmiast, oferując przejęcie części bólu.

 

 

_Walka zaczęła się od nowa..._


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Każdy z nich wywołuję uśmiech i dodaje motywacji do dalszego pisania :)

*******

Derek chciałby, żeby wrócił ten dawny świat, w którym jego bliscy żyli, a on sam czuł się bezpieczne. Czasami nadal śniły mu się sny wymieszane ze wspomnieniami z tego wspaniałego okresu i to powodowało, że coś w nim budziło się do życia, jakaś część tamtego ufnego nastolatka nada gdzieś była w nim schowana.

Ponowne pojawienie się w jego życiu Xava doprowadziło do tego, że Hale zechciał odzyskać, chociaż cząstkę swojego dawnego ja. Oczywiście wiedział, że niemożliwe jest zmartwychwstanie jego bliskich, nie ważne jak bardzo by się starał. Jednak więź z betami uświadomiła mu to, co tamtego dnia w lesie próbował mu powiedzieć Stilinski: stworzył sobie stado, własną rodzinę, za którą stał się odpowiedzialny. Prędzej dałby się rozerwać na strzępy tym pijawkom, niż pozwolił zbliżyć się im do reszty watahy, chociaż żadna z jego bet nie przypominała bezbronnego niemowlęcia i z pewnością wszyscy opanowali, chociaż w podstawowym stopniu, posługiwanie się kłami i pazurami. Nie dało się tego ukryć, bo podczas przygotowywania się do nadchodzącego starcia czuć było od nich na kilometr: determinacje i chęć walki, a strach i niepewność zajmowały marginalną część ich umysłów. Brunet zastanawiał się, czy taka zbytnia pewność siebie nie jest dobra. Zawsze trzeba brać pod uwagę przewagę przeciwnika, myśleć i przewidywać dalsze kroki wroga. Nie polegać tylko na sile mięśni, bo bywała ona zwodnicza.

\- Hej wilczku! Nie śpij! - krzyknął Stiles gdzieś po jego prawej stronie.

\- Uwierz, że daleko mi do senności. - mruknął wilkołak z kwaśną miną.

\- To co się dzieje? - młodszy zerknął na niego z ukosa.- Serio Derek, musimy być maksymalnie skupieni, bo to my mamy jakoś obezwładnić tego dzieciaka - brunet jeszcze bardziej sposępniał. - Rozumiem, że to może być ciężkie dla ciebie... - starszy prychnął z irytacją. - Nie parskaj na mnie jak przejedzona habeta, bo kiedy mówię, że wiem co czujesz, to dokładnie mam to na myśli. - Widocznie nerwowa atmosfera nie służyła utrzymywaniu temperamentu harpii na wodzy, bo Stilinski coraz mniej ostrożnie odbierał słowa skierowane do alfy, kiedy reszta z pozorną obojętnością obserwowała tą dyskusję - Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sam. Też tam będę i z tego co wiem, całkiem nieźle sobie radzę, nawet z demonicznymi stworkami, a kilka wampirów to będzie idealna rozgrzewka. Musisz pamiętać o tym, że nie jestem słaby, jak Ci się to zawsze wydawało. Naucz się choć trochę mi ufać. Wiem, co robię i czego mogę od siebie wymagać... jeśli poczuję, że coś jest nie tak, to pierwszy się dowiesz! Pamiętasz o tym, że pilnujesz moich pleców?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Żadna pijawka nie ugryzie cię w dupę. - warknął Hale i zrobił młynek oczami. Chwila ciszy i kiedy do reszty dotarło , że w pewnym sensie Derek zażartował, stanęli z szeroko otwartymi płaszcza, gapiąc się raz na Stilinskiego, a potem znowu na wilkołaka. Czekając niecierpliwie na dalszy rozwój sytuacji.

\- Jak nic nie zostanę wujkodziadkiem... - westchnął Peter z rezygnacją i nutką paniki w głosie. - Nie wkurwij harpii to pierwsza zasada przetrwania. - John zerknął na syna od razu wiedział, że ten tylko cudem hamował wybuch histerycznego śmiechu.

\- Cóż... to dobrze. - Stwierdził szatyn i nie mogąc się opanować, głośno zachichotał. - Coraz lepiej z tobą, wilczku. - dodał znacznie ciszej tak, żeby słyszały go tylko te osoby jak najbliżej nich.

Derek odetchnął, powoli wypuszczając wstrzymywane powietrze. Wychodzi na to, że Stiles wcale nie poczuł się urażony jego słowami. Skoro tak, to on też pozwolił sobie na niewielki uśmiech. Byłoby naprawdę świetnie, gdyby za chwilę nie czekała ich zaciekła walka.

*******

Cały czas obserwowali okolicę, ustając miejsca, w których ukryły się wampiry. Stiles skupił wszystkie zmysły na znalezieniu przywódcy tej przemiłej, pasożytniczej gromadki. Dlatego kiedy pierwsza osłona została złamana, a Louis ponownie stracił przytomność, przystąpili do realizacji planu. Wilkołaki pod tymczasowym przywództwem Petera na jego znak zaatakowały niczego niespodziewające się pijawki. Chociaż w założeniu miało to pójść sprawnie i szybko, to jednak jak zawsze musi być taka jedna tempa masa, która nie zechce dopasować się do ustaleń. McCall widząc swoją dziewczynę walczącą z dwoma przeciwnikami rzucił się jej na ratunek, którego ona w ogóle nie potrzebowała...

Skończyło się na tym, że Scott oberwał w ten swój pusty sagan, a Argent musiała go osłaniać niczym słabą księżniczkę. Jej wkurzona mina dokładnie informowała wszystkich dookoła o tym co myślała o zachowaniu swojego chłopaka. Każde jej kolejne uderzenie czy kopnięcie było znacznie silniejsze niż wymagała tego sytuacja, ale chyba nikt nie miał na tyle odwagi, żeby choćby zwrócić jej uwagę. Nawet Chris starał się utrzymać bezpieczny dystans między swoimi a jej plecami, co wcale nie było takie trudne, skoro między nimi leżał McCall. Wyraźnie było słychać, że jego serce biło, a oddech pomimo tego, że odrobinę za płytki, nadal pozostawał dosyć regularny.

Stilinski tylko wywrócił oczami na zachowanie byłego przyjaciela, bo to takie w stylu Scotta. Niczym błędny rycerz rzucił się na niebezpieczeństwo... szkoda, że jego zbroja lekko przyrdzewiała.

\- Zajebany Don Kichot. - wymamrotał Stiles i nawet Erica parsknęła krótkim śmiechem. To chyba znak, że się zgadzała.

\- Kiedyś go to zabije. - oznajmił alfa grobowym tonem i pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Nie mieli jednak zbyt wiele czasu na dalsze użalanie się nad Scottem, bo Stilinski dzięki zmysłom harpii wyczuł, że potężna istota znajdowała się w zasięgu kilkudziesięciu metrów od nich. Posłał Derekowi ostrzegające spojrzenie, a Hale od razu przyjął postawę obronną. Maksymalnie skupili się na czekającym ich zadaniu. Dzieciak wyszedł z za linii drzew, z opanowanym wyrazem twarzy i dziwnie błyszczącymi oczami.

\- Mam złe przeczucia. - westchnął Derek. Ciężko się z nim nie zgodzić, kiedy nie wiedzieli dokładnie, z czym mieli do czynienia i jaką to faktycznie posiadało siłę i zdolności.

\- Cześć taktu! - Przywitał się kpiąco osobnik, a wszystkie mięśnie obu Hale'ów spięły się maksymalnie. Brunet był odrobinę bardziej opanowany i chociaż jego oddech stał się urywany, wystarczyło, że Stiles położył mu rękę na ramieniu, a alfa pozostał na swoi miejscu.

\- Peter, siad! - odezwała się Light i wilkołak wzdrygnął się, jakby wybudzony z transu. Anielica stanęła przed szatynem z wyzwaniem w oczach. Jej lodowate spojrzenie mogłoby zabijać.

\- Witaj, Light... znowu się spotykamy. Ostatnim razem nie dałaś rady mnie schwytać i odesłać z powrotem do mojego świata, a tyle razy mi to obiecywałaś... Naprawdę jesteś tak naiwna, czy tylko udajesz? Tym razem też nie masz szans... Z chęcią wyrwę ci te złote piórka. - Istota wybuchła szyderczym śmiechem. Mina odrobinę mu zrzedła, kiedy Stiles przyjął zmienioną postać.

Srebrne oczy aż świeciły w ciemności, a skrzydła nerwowo drgały na jego plecach. Skóra wydawała się być półprzezroczysta, z lekko opalizującą poświatą. Szpony na wpół wysunięte w gotowości do ataku, a lekki, bardzo zębiasty uśmiech pojawił się na ustach harpii.

\- Surprise, kotku. - zamruczał Stiles.


	23. Chapter 23

*******

Stwór wpatrywał się w chłopaka z niedowierzaniem i odrobiną lęku. Szybko jednak wrócił do swojej pozy nonszalancji i lekceważenia wszystkich dookoła. Stiles był w stanie stwierdzić, że to tylko gra, mimo to wolałby wiedzieć, z czym miał się zmierzyć przed walką, bo nie chciał dać się zaskoczyć żadnymi sztuczkami. Zerknął na Light, która nadal przytrzymywała wierzgającego Petera i zastanawiał się, skąd to coś znało anielicę. Słyszał coś od Louisa o tym, że zawaliła poprzednią misję, ale Gwen nie powiedziała co dokładnie było zadaniem blondynki. Skoro się znali to ona najprawdopodobniej wiedziała, z czym mieli do czynienia, a skoro ona wiedziała to matka Louisa tym bardziej... dlatego stwierdził, że może mieli jakąkolwiek szanse na wygranie tej potyczki.

\- Tym razem nie jestem sama. - odpowiedziała Light z odrobinę psychopatycznym i zdecydowanie przerażającym uśmiechem.

\- Och, widzę - zamruczał dzieciak, przewracając oczami. - Pamiętaj, że nawet jak przegram to i tak wygram. - dodał melodyjnym głosem.

\- Może i jesteś panem snów, ale niestety muszę cię z nich wybudzić, bo tutaj nie jesteś u siebie. Oni są na swoim terytorium, a ty jesteś tylko wyjątkowo upierdliwym intruzem.

\- Kim on jest? - zapytał zaskoczony Louis.

\- Hypnos. Król snów, syn Nyks i brat śmierci... - odpowiedziała anielica.

\- Powiedziałbym jeszcze, że we własnej osobie, ale chyba wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę, że to akurat nieprawda. Swoją drogą całkiem wygodne z niego naczynie, jak na pół wilkołaka siedzi wyjątkowo potulnie i nie podskakuje.

\- Jednak mimo wszystko nadal tam jest. - odezwał się Derek, a nadzieja wręcz promieniowała z całej jego postawy. Stiles stwierdził, że muszą popracować nad umiejętnym ukrywaniem emocji u alfy, bo to było im wyjątkowo nie na rękę, kiedy wszystko dało się czytać z Dereka jak z otwartej księgi.

\- Owszem, ale nie licz na wiele wilczku, bo smarkacz siedzi zamknięty w idealistycznym świecie swoich marzeń. Gdzie nadal ma dwanaście lat i wciąż od nowa przeżywa swój ulubiony dzień z życia. Dwunaste urodziny czy coś takiego... Miał mamusie i tatusia przy sobie, a na dodatek takiego zabawnego chłopaka, który był dla niego jak starszy brat, bohater, który obroni go przed każdym złem tego świata. Szkoda tylko, że ten heros to totalna dupa wołowa - Stilinskiemu zdecydowanie nie podobało się to, co mówił Hypnos, ale jeszcze bardziej irytował go sam alfa, który dał się sprowokować i teraz warczał wściekle na rozbawionego greckiego boga, szarpiąc się w ramionach Stilesa i kłapiąc zębami, jakby miało mu to w czymkolwiek pomóc.

\- Przestań - syknął młodszy wprost do ucha bruneta. - Nie daj tak sobą manipulować, bo wszystkich nas poślesz przez to do piachu. Spokój albo przy następnej wizycie w zoologicznym kupię ci kaganiec.

\- Och, czyżby miał, kto temperować niegrzecznego wilcza? - zakpił Sen i Derek znowu wyrwał się, by go zakatować, ale jeszcze nie znalazł się taki osobnik, który wyrwałby się ze szpon harpii, gdy ona tego nie chciała. - Powiedz, czy smycz też gdzieś macie w zestawie?

\- Nic ci nie dadzą takie gadki szmatki. - sarknął ciężko Stilinski, bo Hale zarysował go szponami i to zdecydowanie nie było przyjemne. - Chcesz ich sprowokować, bo boisz się zmierzyć ze mną. Może i jesteś jakimś starożytnym bóstwem, ale dzisiaj już nie masz swoich wyznawców. A czy to przypadkiem właśnie nie wierni byli siłą boga? Skoro jesteś tylko reliktem przeszłości, dla współczesnych ludzi jesteś tylko postacią fikcyjną. Dlatego myślę, że potrzebujesz kraść komuś emocje, by w ogóle zachować się przy życiu... - teraz to na dziecięcej twarzy widać było złość i nienawiść. Czyli bingo, Stilinski trafił w dziesiątkę ze swoimi spostrzeżeniami.

\- Nadal pozostaję bogiem! - krzyknął Hypnos i wyrwał się do przodu, by zakatować harpię. Szatyn odepchnął od siebie wilkołaka tak, że ten gruchnął z impetem na ziemię. Jednak każdy ruch bóstwa napędzany czystą furią był nieprzemyślany i skoncentrowany na jak najszybszym zadaniu ciosu. Dlatego początkowo Stilinski opuścił nieco gardę, pozwalając mu zdobyć fikcyjną przewagę.

_~Pilnuj moich pleców do cholery~_ Stiles wysłał wściekłą myśl wprost do zamroczonego Dereka.

Minęło jeszcze kilka sekund zanim brunet podniósł się na nogi, a kiedy w końcu mu się to udało dostosował się do wcześniej ułożonego planu, który polegał na zapędzeniu wroga do domu, w którym schwytają go w szczelną i silną klatkę z anielskich pętli mocy.

Stiles krok po kroku wycofywał się do tarasowych drzwi. Wyczuwał Dereka podchodzącego od drugiej strony domu oraz całą trójkę aniołów przyczajoną w różnych częściach salonu. Ufał, że reszta jego futrzanych przyjaciół wraz z Argentami i jego ojcem poradzi sobie z tymi kilkoma pijawkami, jakie jeszcze pozostały na zewnątrz. To aż dziwne, że to całe zamieszanie nie przyciągnęło uwagi ich nad wyraz ciekawskich sąsiadów...

Krew sączyła się szatynowi z rozciętej wargi i widział, jak Hypnos łakomym wzrokiem podążał za jego szybko poruszającymi się skrzydłami.

\- Szkoda, że bronisz tych kundli. Bylibyśmy niezłym duetem, niepokonanym. Zapewniłbym ci wszystko to, czego oni nie potrafią. Rozumiałbym cię jak nikt inny.

\- Pieprz się. - syknął Stiles, nagle blokując kolejny cios przeciwnika i korzystając z jego zaskoczenia, odwrócił ich tak, że to Hypnos dociskany był do zimnej tafli szkła, która ustąpiła pod zbyt dużym naciskiem i z brzękiem opadła migoczącym deszczem na deski tarasu. Bóstwo tracąc oparcie runęło do środka, wpadając prosto w anielskie sidła. - Lubię moje kundelki. - szepnął jeszcze złośliwie, wpatrując się w przepełnione gniewem błękitne oczy.

\- I co teraz? Zabijecie mnie... nie sądzę. Przecież on tam gdzieś nadal jest. - zaśmiał się Sen, patrząc na nich z wyzwaniem.

\- Nie, ale zawsze możemy cię najpierw wyrzucić z jego ciała. - mruknęła Light, zbliżając się do pokonanego powolnym kocim krokiem. - Możesz też dobrowolnie się z niego wydostać, a wtedy tylko odeślemy cię do twojego świata, nie uszkadzając przy tym zbytnio.

\- Chciałabyś... ale nie musisz mi bardziej zaimponować, złotko. Całkiem lubię to młode ciałko, o wiele bardziej niż każde poprzednie, jest takie pozornie niewinne i wzbudzające zaufanie. Mogę podejść każdego.

\- Jednak ono nie należy do ciebie. - Peter Hale wpatrywał się w twarz dziecka jednocześnie z bezgraniczną miłością i czystym obrzydzeniem. Dwie tak skrajne emocje odczuwane do dwóch istot zamkniętych w jednym ciele. Stiles wolał nawet się nie zastanawiać, co działo się w umyślę starszego wilkołaka. Kiedy ten podszedł bliżej uwięzionego boga i dodał słabym głosem - Oddaj mi go.

\- Niech pomyślę... nie. - Hypnos zachichotał wrednie. Widać było, że Peter ledwo nad sobą panował. Stilinski usłyszał zduszony, bolesny skwot i zobaczył, że Derek też był na skraju załamania. Odszedł tych kilka kroków, by móc stanąć przy brunecie i położyć mu dłoń na zgięciu pomiędzy szyją, a ramieniem. Wyczuwając pulsujące szybkie tętno. Zacisnął palce delikatnie, przekazując, że był ktoś, kto się przejmował. Mówił w ten sposób bez słów, że Derek nie był sam z tym całym emocjonalnym bałaganem. Sądząc po nieznacznym rozluźnieniu napiętych mięśni, alfa zrozumiał ten niemy przekaz, a kiedy nakrył dłoń Stilesa swoją własną znaczyło to mniej więcej tyle co: _Dziękuję i nigdzie cię już nie puszczę..._


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej :)  
> Jak ktoś chce, to zapraszam również na mojego bloga: https://noemiharpia.blogspot.com/

*******

 

Dwadzieścia cztery godziny później nadal byli daleko od wydobycia bożka snu z ciała młodego Hale'a. Śmiał im się prosto w twarz, drwił z każdej próby podejścia go. Wezwali nawet na pomoc Deatona, który najpierw jednak zajął się McCallem, który jak się okazało oberwał mocniej niż myśleli i nadal lizał bitewne rany. Cóż, przynajmniej Stiles i reszta nauczyli się czegoś nowego o wilkołakach: po pierwsze rany zadane przez wampiry nie goją się na nich jak na przysłowiowych psach. Może było coś prawdy w tych wszystkich legendarnych podaniach o nienawiści pomiędzy tymi dwoma gatunkami. Drugim ważnym odkryciem było zachowanie rannego. Zwinął wszystkie kołdry i koce z łóżka Stilesa i zwinął je w coś na wzór gniazda w kącie pokoju, a następnie zaciągnął tam Allison i dopiero po tych zabiegach zapadł w naprawdę mocny sen, zanim Emisariusz w ogóle miał szansę go zobaczyć.

Alan bardzo ostrożnie i powoli zbadał wilkołaka. Chwilę pokontemplował w ciszy, aż w końcu ze swojej podręcznej torby wygrzebał jakąś dziwne pachnącą maść. Nałożył sporą ilość na czerep Scotta, chociaż ten odsuwał się od zapachu jak tylko mógł. W końcu zniecierpliwiona Allison przytrzymała go w miejscu, za co weterynarz posłał jej wdzięczne spojrzenie. Wilkołak chwilę niespokojnie węszył, ale widocznie nie wyczuł nic niebezpiecznego, bo rozluźnił się w objęciach dziewczyny. Jakieś dziesięć minut później widać było, że lekarstwo zaczęło działać, bo wrócił do ludzkiej postaci.

Light miała najwięcej cierpliwości dopilnowania więźnia. Kompletnie nie reagowała na wszystkie jego zaczepki i groźby. To było dziwnie uspokajające dla wzburzonych emocji Petera. Jednak nie można mu się było zbytnio dziwić, bo w końcu to jego syn był zakładnikiem tego podstępnego bóstwa. Jednak skupienie się na anielicy pozwoliło mu zachować resztki samokontroli i nie dać się zepchnąć prosto w objęcia szaleństwa. Wystarczyło spojrzenie na jej twarz pozbawioną wszelkich negatywnych emocji, żeby był w stanie przeciwstawić się pragnieniom swojego wilka, który w odwecie za cierpienie swojego potomka chciał ciąć wszystko pazurami i zatopić kły w czyimś ciele. Widać było, że Hypnosowi zdecydowanie nie podobał się taki rozwój zdarzeń. Jednak nawet anielica potrzebowała chwili odpoczynku, dlatego Louis zastąpił ją w roli strażnika. Uważnie i z zaciekawieniem obserwował potwora w ciele niewinnego chłopca. Stiles i Isaac dla pewności zajęli miejsca gdzieś w pobliżu.

 

W tym czasie Hale prowadził zmęczoną Light do kuchni.

\- Anioły jedzą? - zapytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, bo wcześniej jakoś nie zwracał uwagi na to czy nowe znajome przyjmują zwyczajne jedzenie.- Wiem, że Louis je, ale on jest na Ziemi na trochę innych zasadach niż wy, a do tego jest aniołem tylko w połowie...

\- Dopóki jestem tutaj muszę odżywiać się jak każdy inny. Nie wystarczy mi sama energia słoneczna. - odpowiedziała rozbawiona blondynka.

\- W takim razie, co pani sobie życzy?

\- Cokolwiek naprawdę, może być makaron z serem albo jakaś mieszanka warzywna. Nie jestem wybredna, byleby nie było w tym mięsa.

\- Wegetarianka z wyboru czy to kolejna cecha aniołów?

\- Czy ty przypadkiem nie przesadzasz z ciekawością. - Dziewczyna uniosła brwi i przez chwilę przyglądała się w skupieniu wilkołaków I. - Widziałeś, żeby Lou jadł cokolwiek, co kiedyś żyło?

\- Hm? Raczej nie...

\- Masz swoją odpowiedź.

Później Hale skupił się całkowicie na przyrządzaniu późnego obiadu dla wszystkich, bo skoro już stał przy garach to dlaczego nie? Nic skomplikowanego: makaron z sosem serowym i kawałkami posiekanego brokułu, bo Stiles bardzo pilnował zdrowego odżywiania swojego ojca, a biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że szeryf miał zdecydowanie za wysokie ciśnienie, to wilkołak był w stanie zrozumieć tą niewielką obsesję i nawet mógł pomóc chłopakowi. Sam nie był fanem śmieciowego jedzenia, a odrobina warzyw od czasu do czasu jeszcze nikogo nie zabiła. Gdzieś na obrzeżach umysłu uformowała mu się myśl, czy jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem to będzie takie walki o Maca i KFC przeprowadzał ze swoim synem. Oddałby naprawdę wiele, żeby mieć na to szanse. Tak jak chciałby doradzać mu przy pierwszych dziewczynach, wyborze szkoły i studiów. Chciałby nauczyć go jeździć samochodem i kontrolować przemiany podczas pełni. Tak bardzo skupił się na swoich przemyśleniach, że nie zauważył Light podchodzącej bliżej niego i to może trochę źle świadczyć o jego wilkołaczych zmysłach i zdolnościach przetrwania w niebezpiecznych warunkach, ale z drugiej strony był tak cholernie tym wszystkim zmęczony, że najchętniej zwinąłby się w kłębek tu i teraz i obudził jakiś miesiąc później. Takiemu McCallowi się udało ominąć całe zamieszanie.

Light z kolei zastanawiała się dłuższą chwilę, zanim zdecydowała się an ten gest, bo z początku Hale irytował ją do tego stopnia, że mogłaby mu zagotować mózg, ale później coś się zmieniło. Zaczęło jej zależeć na tym idiocie ze skłonnością do nadużywania sarkazmu i przesadzania z ironią w każdej możliwej sytuacji. Sprawiał, że po raz pierwszy od dawna walczyła o coś z przekonaniem, a nie tylko dla rozkazów z góry. Dodatkowo przerażał ją fakt, że mogłaby tu zostać, zrezygnować ze wszystkiego, co do tej pory uważała za dom. Jednak patrząc na to jak ona go uspokajała i pacyfikowała mordercze zapędy jego wilka mogła jakoś przywyknąć do myśli, że znowu stała się podatna na zranienie przez wpuszczenie kogoś do serca i tylko mogła modlić się o to, aby nie zdecydował się na jego destrukcję. Bała się, że karma wróci, bo to co zrobiła Louisowi nie było niczym przyjemnym, ale takie dostała rozkazy, a ona zawsze podążała ślepo za wytycznymi przełożonych. Może nie kochała go tak jak on ją, ale miała słabość do tego ufnego dzieciaka, jakim wtedy był. Później dowiedziała się, dlaczego... niektórym wysoko urodzonym nie podobało się to, ze Gwen związała się z człowiekiem i ma w połowie ludzkie dziecko. Ona była tylko czynnikiem, przez który szatyn zrezygnował z nieba...

\- Zrobimy wszystko, co się da... - powiedziała cicho do wilkołaka.

\- Wiem, ale pytanie czy to wystarczy...

\- Nie pozwolę mu tym razem wygrać. Teraz mam coś ważniejszego niż rozkazy - Ostrożnie przysunęła się do pleców Petera i położyła brodę na jego ramieniu. Ten odwrócił lekko twarz w jej stronę z nieznacznym uśmiechem. - Mam ciebie.

\- Widzę - szepnął Hale. - Czuję i widzę: masz mnie.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jutro mam takie trochę luźniejsze popołudnie i wolną środę... może dodam kolejną część, któregoś mojego ficka.  
> Macie jakieś konkretne życzenia? Ponieważ mam tutaj sporo rozpoczętych prac i trochę mi głupio, że niektóre z nich są wciąż niedokończone. :-/  
> Którego opowiadania chcecie dostać jutro rozdział? :-)

*******

 

Louis zauważył, że coś działo się pomiędzy Peterem i Light i nie wiedział, co powinien o tym myśleć, bo z jednej strony doskonale pamiętał jak skończył się jego romans z blondynką, ale z drugiej nic nie zdarzało się dwa razy tak samo. Może tym razem wszystko będzie inaczej. Z tym postanowieniem zasiadł do wspólnego posiłku ze wszystkimi tymi głodomorami. Główny posiłek był wegetariański, a dla wilkołaków starszy Hale podsmażył jeszcze filety z kurczaka i wszyscy byli zadowoleni, no może poza Johnem, który zamiast kotleta dostał chude mięso gotowane, a w dodatku zmieszane z makaronem i sosem... sukcesywnie omijał każdą jedną nawet najmniejszą cząstkę brokułu, jaka była na jego talerzu. Ze złością zerkał od swojego syna do Petera, który specjalnie przygotował dla niego tą kombinację.

\- No dalej tato, to zielone też ma zniknąć, albo znajdę też sojuszników na komendzie i tam też cię będą pilnować. Jestem pewien, że ta nowa funkcjonariuszka jest zwolenniczką zdrowego trybu życia, przynajmniej sądząc po jej figurze. Myślisz, że jak szepnę jej na ucho co nieco o twoim nadciśnieniu to nie wspomoże biednego, nieszczęśliwego nastolatka w dbaniu o zdrowie schorowanego ojca? - Widać było, że szeryf jeszcze mocniej zacisnął wargi i wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w Stilesa.

\- Ja wychowałem taką żmiję na własnej piersi?! - zawołał dramatycznie.

\- Przesadzasz. - mruknął Peter, a Stilinski zmierzył go zimnym spojrzeniem. - Jestem zdolnym kucharzem i jestem pewien, że tak naprawdę ci to smakuje, tylko nie chcesz sam przed sobą tego przyznać.

\- Ale... to brokuł! - warknął John.

\- Derek, jak nazywa się ta nowa policjantka? Wystawiała ci ostatnio mandat, prawda? Megan? Margaret? Martha?

\- Martha Morgan - powiedział niepewnie brunet i zaczął się nerwowo wiercić pod wkurzonym wzrokiem starszego Stilinskiego.

\- Nie jestem królikiem, żeby wpieprzać tą całą zieleninę! - spróbował jeszcze raz John. Stiles wiedział, że do jego ojca nie dotrą żadne logiczne argumenty, dlatego groźby to jedyne rozwiązanie.

\- Martha Morgan... hm dobrze wiedzieć. - szeryf mierzył ich jeszcze przez chwilę wzrokiem, ale stwierdził, że tym razem nie miał szans na wygranie, bo wróg posiadał przewagę liczebną, więc wywiesił białą flagę i z bardzo krzywą miną zjadł to przeklęte warzywo.

*

Pomimo chwilowego rozluźnienia atmosfery cały czas w ich myślach dominował niepokój o chłopca, jak i o pozostałych Hale'ów. Louis nadal siedział w salonie, pilnując więźnia, bo niby był schwytany i unieruchomiony, osłabiony i pozbawiony dopływu energii, jednak jak sam stwierdził nadal pozostawał bogiem i na pewno miał kilka sztuczek w zanadrzu. Dlatego nie chcieli spuszczać go nawet na chwilę z oczu. Kiedy Gwen i Derek go zmienią, anioł i Isaac pójdą zjeść i odpocząć. Widać było, że kilka ostatnich dni mocno wpłynęło na młodego wilkołaka i to zdecydowanie w negatywny sposób. Louis też chwilami miewał dosyć, głównie gdy wróg przedzierał się przez bariery, a on czuł jakby setki gwoździ wbijały się w jego skórę. Derek pomógł mu przy pierwszym ataku więcej niż szatyn się spodziewał. Może nawet dla tego dupka z wiecznie skwaszoną miną była jakaś nadzieja na poprawę. Stwierdził, że to dobrze wróżyłoby Stilesowi, gdyby to była prawda.

Po piętnastu minutach w końcu nastąpiła wyczekiwana zmiana warty. Obaj przyjęli to z ledwie ukrywaną ulga, bo mimo że nawet nie zwracali uwagi na całą paplaninę boga snu i obelgi, jakimi ich obrzucał, to zdecydowanie nie było to przyjemne i relaksacyjne popołudnie. Dla Laheya szczególnie, bo za bardzo przypominało mu to niezliczoną ilość podobnych sytuacji z jego ojcem. Zacisnął jednak zęby i trwał przy swoim partnerze, chociaż ten rzucał mu kilkakrotnie zatroskane spojrzenia i Isaac wiedział, że jeszcze chwila, a mógłby stracić samokontrolę. Dlatego nic nie ucieszyło go bardziej niż Derek pojawiający się w pomieszczeniu.

\- Spadajcie do kuchni, bo nasza kucharka Peter się niecierpliwi. - Blondyn od razu wstał ze swojego miejsca i wyciągnął Louisa z salonu, po drodze tylko uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do alfy, a ten kiwnął im głową, dając znać, że zrozumiał.

Prawie potknęli się, kiedy wchodzili do kuchni i zobaczyli, że został tam tylko Peter i Light. Może szatynowi się wydawało, ale podczas gdy Hale krzątał się przy kuchence i szafkach blondynka zerkała na niego co jakiś czas. Isaac też chyba coś wyczuł w powietrzu, bo przeskakiwał wzrokiem od anielicy do wilkołaka i z powrotem.

\- No nie powiem... nieźle się dobraliście. - zaśmiał się blondyn, kiedy już nie mógł się powstrzymać. I tak mógł być z siebie dumny, bo wytrzymał całe dwie minuty, zanim cokolwiek powiedział.  
Louis zerknął na niego i przewrócił tylko oczami, kiedy zobaczył świecące się złote oczy i wilkołacze rysy twarzy. Jego chłopak węszył zawzięcie, próbując zorientować się dokładniej w sytuacji.

\- Mogę wam już życzyć szczęścia... - stwierdził, że on też powinien cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Wam też. - odbiła piłeczkę anielica i zrobiła młynek oczami. Jej uśmiech jednak zdradzał, że była naprawdę szczęśliwa. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. - Nie sądziłam, że siądziemy jeszcze kiedykolwiek przy jednym stole, Lou. - dodała ciszej.

\- Ja też nie, ale myślę, że lepiej zostawić przeszłość za sobą, Li. Rozgrzebywanie tego raczej nie przyniesie nic dobrego.

\- Mogę tylko wtrącić takie krótkie wyjaśnienie... nie chcę się usprawiedliwiać ani tłumaczyć. Tylko że chyba ty, a tym bardziej Gwen, powinniście to wiedzieć.

\- Co ma do tego moja matka?

\- Oj, Lou... to wszystko dotyczy jej bardziej niż myślałam. Dowiedziałam się za późno, a gdybym nawet to wiedziała, byłam inną osobą. Nie buntowałam się. - Szatyn tylko westchnął, ale pozwolił byłej partnerce kontynuować wypowiedź. - Nasze spotkanie zdecydowanie nie było przypadkowe, dostałam rozkaz z wyższego szczebla, by zdobyć twoje  
zaufanie. Może, tak jak mówiłam, nigdy nie byłam w tobie zakochana, ale dosyć cię lubiłam. Byłeś dosyć zabawnym i miłym towarzystwem. Przestało to być tylko zadaniem i to nie spodobało się moim dowódcom. Dostałam kolejne rozkazy, żeby skończyć tą relację raz a dobrze, a ja zawsze wykonywałam to, co trzeba było bez zadawania zbędnych pytań.

\- Dlaczego mówisz, że miało to cokolwiek wspólnego z moją matką? - mruknął wyraźnie skonsternowany Lou.

\- Najwyraźniej miała swoich wrogów. Już jak byłeś na Ziemi dowiedziałam się z podsłuchanej rozmowy, że nie podobało im się to, że Gwen związała się z człowiekiem... Ty jesteś nim w połowie.

\- Cóż, raczej nie muszą się obawiać mojego powrotu. Jestem szczęśliwy tu gdzie jestem. - powiedział spokojnie anioł i zerknął z delikatnym uśmiechem na Isaaca.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak będę miała później jeszcze siłę, to może zacznę pisać kolejny rozdział jakiegoś mojego FF  
> Mam kilka rozpoczętych... Którego najbardziej wyczekujecie? :)

*******

Derek pilnował bożka snu, wysłuchując wszystkich jego narzekań. Co dziwne przestał już im grozić i skupił się na tym, aby jak najbardziej uprzykrzyć im życie w inny sposób. Nie bardzo mogli się wyspać przez ciągłe koszmary, bo Hypnos nawet uwięziony i pokonany miał nad nimi władze podczas snu. Te Dereka były nawet gorsze niż pozostałych. Dlatego był całkowicie wykończony i ledwo utrzymywał powieki otwarte. Dobrze, że Gwen miała na niego oko, bo inaczej już po godzinie drzemałby w fotelu, zamiast czuwać nad zakładnikiem. Bóstwo tylko posyłało mu znaczące uśmieszki. Zastanawiał się nad jakimkolwiek sposobem wydostania Xawiera na powierzchnie, skoro w tym stworzonym przez Hypnosa świecie miał wszystko, co chciał. Zastanawiało go, czy jego kuzyn zdawał sobie sprawę, że to tylko iluzja. Miał nadzieję, że tak, bo ile razy w życiu można kończyć dwanaście lat? Jemu chyba by się to już znudziło... Z tego co pamiętał, to dzieciak był niezwykle żywiołowy, ciekawski i cholernie dumny... cóż, pewne cechy Petera przecież musiał odziedziczyć. Nie było na to rady, że ominie go rodzinna wada. Pomyślał, że w sumie gdyby się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, to mógłby być jakiś pomysł. Sprowokować go, ale nie boga snu, tylko właśnie Xaw'a. Wjechać mu na ambicję i rzucić kilka uwag na temat tego, co do tej pory mógłby osiągnąć w życiu, czy ile miejsc zobaczyć. Może nawet mógłby już do tej pory być w stałym związku, a jak nie to przynajmniej próbować poznawać kolejne osoby, zakochiwać się. Prawdopodobnie każde dziecko chciało jak najszybciej być dorosłym, a kiedy to następuje, myślimy o tym by wrócić z powrotem do zabawek i piaskownicy... do życia bez problemów. Jednak Xavier utknął jako dwunastolatek, czyli powoli zaczynał być nastolatkiem, któremu wydawało się, że może pstryknięciem palców zdobyć cały świat... Przynajmniej on tak miał w jego wieku, a później rzeczywistość boleśnie zredukowała jego wszystkie plany prawie do zera.

\- Poradzisz sobie chwilę sama? - zapytał anielicy, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Powinnam dać sobie radę... w razie co będzie mnie słychać. - mruknęła w odpowiedzi, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Brunetowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Od razu pognał na piętro, gdzie według jego wyczulonego słuchu przebywał Stiles. Po drodze oczywiście natknął się na schodach na obściskujących się Louisa i Isaaca, lecz nawet nie zdążył się pożądanie zdziwić, bo anioł tylko do niego mrugnął i wystawił w jego stronę środkowy palec. Hale sapnął zaskoczony i przecisnął się jakoś obok nich na kolejny schodek. Chwilę węszył w powietrzu i bez zastanowienia podążył za zapachem Stilesa. Dla pewności zajrzał jeszcze do swojego rannej bety, ale McCall miał się całkiem nieźle: guz wielkości piłki do golfa był nauczką na przyszłość, żeby nie wcinać się tam, gdzie jego dziewczyna walczy, bo ona całkiem nieźle sobie radzi bez jego aktów nieudolnej rycerskości.

\- Wszystko w porządku. - powiedziała Argent cicho, tak żeby przypadkiem nie obudzić Scotta. - Masz dziwną minę, Derek... coś się stało?

\- Możliwe, że mam pomysł jak trochę wkurzyć Xaw'a. Może wtedy będzie bardziej aktywny i z jego pomocą uda się w końcu aniołom wypchnąć Hypnosa z jego ciała...

\- Pomogłabym, ale nie chcę zostawiać go samego, bo jeszcze znowu wpakowałby się tam, gdzie nie trzeba. - Szepnęła brunetka, zastanawiając się nad czymś. - Wiecie jak go schwytać, kiedy będzie już poza ciałem chłopca?

\- Gwen ma coś, co odeśle go wprost do jego świata i tam uwięzi. Nie wytłumaczę tego dokładnie... musiałabyś zapytać Stilesa albo Louisa.

\- Może to nie moja sprawa, ale myślę, że powinieneś przestać walczyć z samym sobą.

\- Co? - Hale zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dawno już domyśliłam się, dlaczego tak bardzo go od siebie odpychasz. Walczysz, warczysz... sprawiasz mu ból, byleby trzymał się od ciebie z daleka. Boisz się samego siebie Derek, a nie ma czego. Naprawdę zaufanie temu wariatowi jeszcze nikomu nie wyrządziło szkody. Jestem wściekła na Scotta za to, co zrobił Stilesowi i Isaacowi. Nie wiązałam się z ograniczonym umysłowo mięśniakiem i homofonem. Już nawet Jackson jest mniej tępy w tej kwestii.

\- Przestałem już jakiś czas temu, Allison, ale za dużo złego było między nami, żeby to od tak przeskoczyć. - Hale nie wiedział, że dziewczyna wypytała go specjalnie, bo łazienkę w sąsiednim pokoju okupywał nie kto inny niż Stiles. Może i szum prysznica zagłuszył bicie jego serca, ale słowa bruneta dotarły w całości do wyostrzonego słuchu harpii. Szatyn uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy opuszczał zaparowaną kabinę.

\- Czyli, że wszystko idzie w dobrą stronę. - zamruczał do swojego odbicia. Przetarł energicznie kilka razy włosy ręcznikiem, a później przejechał pomiędzy brązowymi kosmykami ręką, podnosząc je odrobinę do góry. Ze szczęśliwym westchnięciem zamknął oczy i po prostu cieszył się tym momentem. Czuł się, jakby mógł od tak przenosić całe góry, albo przebiec kilkaset kilometrów. Kiedy spojrzał ponownie w lustro, zobaczył swoją groźniejszą wersję. Jednak nie potrafił się na tyle uspokoić, żeby wrócić do ludzkiej postaci. Poddał się i tylko owinął ręcznik wokół bioder, zanim wyszedł z łazienki. Jego niedawno zrobiony tatuaż na przedramieniu był bardziej widoczny na jego harpiej skórze, a skrzydła poruszały się, pozbywając się wilgoci z pleców.

Dokładnie ten moment wybrał Derek na wejście do pokoju i aż zachłysnął się powietrzem na widok przed sobą. Szatyn zagryzł wargę, powstrzymując w ten sposób zadowolony uśmieszek, który bardzo chciał pojawić się na jego twarzy.

\- Co tam? - Zapytał wesołym głosem.

Hale potrzebował kilku sekund, żeby zebrać mózg z powrotem do kupy. - Uhm. - odkaszlnął delikatnie. - Chyba znalazłem sposób jak wywołać mojego kuzyna z tego jego sielankowego świata.

\- Świetnie! - ucieszył się młodszy. - Poczekaj chwilę, wezmę jakiś dres ojca. - mruknął i zniknął na powrót w łazience. Miał ochotę zaśmiać się po raz kolejny do swojego odbicia, przypominając sobie minę Dereka, kiedy zobaczył go tak jak pan bóg go stworzył... no może prawie, bo miał ten niewielki ręcznik na tyłku. Wskoczył szybko w czystą bieliznę, której na szczęście nie zapomniał zabrać ze swojej sypialni, kiedy był zerknąć co u All i tego idioty, który nadal był dla niego przyjacielem. Później jeszcze jakaś zdecydowanie za duża i nudna koszulka i szerokie, szare spodnie od dresu. Przynajmniej Hale będzie mógł się skupić na tym co mówi.

Może i tym razem chłopak był ubrany, ale Derek i tak na chwilę odpłynął, patrząc na niego. Czas i okoliczności tylko nie sprzyjały rozwojowi ich relacji, dlatego obaj powstrzymywali się jak tylko mogli przed dotknięciem tego drugiego. Brunet wytłumaczył młodszemu cały swój plan: wydostania smarkacza na powierzchnię i wysłania „koszmarnego bóstwa" w cholerę, albo jeszcze dalej.

\- Też masz horrory zamiast snów? - zapytał cicho Stiles.

\- Mnie odwiedzają duchy - szepnął ledwo słyszalnie, a Stilinski mógł się tylko domyśleć, kogo brunet miał na myśli. - Albo płonę razem z nimi... czuję ból gorszy niż kiedykolwiek, płuca napełniają mi się dymem, aż w końcu słyszę śmiech Kate. - Stiles nie bardzo myślał nad tym, co robi, albo raczej działał instynktownie. Owinął swoje ramiona wokół Dereka trochę jak ośmiornica.

Po kilku sekundach, kiedy poczuł jak brunet niepewnie ułożył własne dłonie na jego plecach, a nos schował gdzieś we włosach nie potrafi się powstrzymać i powiedział: - Odeślijmy tego sukinsyna ekspresem na Olimp, a jak nie będzie chciał to w drugą stronę, aż do Tartaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapraszam również na:
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/noemiharpia
> 
> http://noemiharpia.blogspot.com/


	27. Chapter 27

*******

Peter był dosyć sceptycznie nastawiony do pomysłu Dereka. Nie widząc jednak innych opcji, pozwolił im działać, bo naprawdę nie mieli zbytniego wyboru, a to przynajmniej w teorii brzmiało logicznie.

Dlatego wszyscy, którzy musieli, zebrali się w salonie i osaczyli Hypnosa.

\- Cześć Xav! - zawołał Derek.

\- To jest ten wasz pomysł? - zakpiło bóstwo - Nie uda wam się, to dziecko jest szczęśliwe w swoim własnym świecie.

\- Na pewno? Zresztą, zawsze miałem go za słabego... nic dziwnego, że tak łatwo dał ci się omamić. - zaśmiał się alfa.

\- Cóż, to szkoda, ciekawi mnie, co wyrosłoby z syna Petera. - rzucił niby od niechcenia Stiles. - Jednak raczej się nie dowiemy, czy byłby bardziej jak tatuś, czy mamusia. Zawsze pozostanie tylko głupim smarkaczem...

\- Byłby nawet starszy od ciebie, co nie Stiles? - mruknął Louis.

\- Tak, ale tylko o rok...

\- Założę się, że zdetronizowałby Jacksona i to on byłby dukpowatym królem liceum. - dodała Erica gdzieś ze swojego miejsca na kanapie.

\- Hej! Może wcale nie... wydaję mi się, że mógłby być podobny do mnie. Inteligentny i z nieprzeciętnym poczuciem humoru. - Stilinski wyobraził sobie młodszą wersję Petera, doprowadzającą Harrisa do szału. Miałby idealnego wspólnika zbrodni, bo McCall był zbyt gapowaty i zawsze przez niego ich przyłapywali... - Oj młody szkoda, że jesteś zamknięty we własnym ciele i nigdy nie dorośniesz... tak wiele przechodzi ci koło nosa.

\- Może nawet dołączyłby do mojej watahy? - zastanawiał się na głos młodszy Hale. - Albo założył własną... ciekawe czy jest na tyle silny, żeby zostać alfą, co ja mówię... i tak dobrze byłoby, gdyby nadawał się na betę, skoro nie dał rady pozbyć się pasożyta.

\- Zamknijcie się! - syknął uwięziony.

Harpia uśmiechnęła się złośliwie pod nosem. - No co, Xav? Nie żal ci tego wszystkiego... Kolejnych pełni, dorastania, pożyczania samochodu rodziców bez ich wiedzy? Imprez u Lydii, które są wspominane miesiącami? Nie ciekawi cię świat? Pewnie tam ci lepiej, sielankowy, słodki obrazek dla takiego dziecka, jakim jesteś i zawsze będziesz.

Hypnos zaczął się niespokojnie miotać po swoim niewidzialnym więzieniu. - Stul dziób! - wrzasnął, zatykając sobie uszy.

\- Niby dlaczego? Uraziłem twoje uczucia, drogi Xavier? - w każdym słowie wypowiedzianym przez Stilesa było słuchać drwinę i dzieciak zaczął się trząść, a zamiast normalnych paznokci wyrosły mu wilkołacze pazury. Jednak nie mogli sobie jeszcze pozwolić na świętowanie triumfu.

 

*******

Dziecko zaczęło wrzeszczeć i wyć, co chwila przyjmując beta formę i kłapiąc na wszystkich dookoła zębiskami.

\- No dalej, to działa! - zawołał Isaac. - Pomyśleć, że gdybyś nie był taki beznadziejny, to byłbyś w naszym stadzie. Może to i dobrze, że to coś cię dopadło, przynajmniej nie muszę niańczyć żadnego żałosnego, delikatnego chłopca.

\- Odgryzę ci ten jęzor, blondyneczko. - warknął młody wilkołak i już nie byli do końca pewni, kto to powiedział: Hypnos czy Xav.

\- Och, boję się tak bardzo! - zawołał teatralnie Lahey. - Mam siłę i potrzebne doświadczenie dzieciaku, a ty dosłownie nie masz nic. Sam pozwoliłeś to sobie odebrać, bo pomyśl... gdybyś dał radę pozbyć się tego intruza, byłbyś na moim miejscu. Zaznałbyś więzi, jaka łączy watahę, znalazłbyś rodzinę, która rozumie cię jak nikt inny. Odpuściłeś, bo jesteś tchórzem i się boisz. - Dzieciak chciał wyrwać się poza bariery, a kiedy to mu się nie udało, zaczął drapać pazurami własne ubranie, a później skórę, pozostawiając długie, krwawiące pręgi.

\- Ciekawi nas gdzie jest twoja matka, Xav, a może ją też pozwoliłeś mu zabić, co? - mruknął Stilinski, przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Nie wiem... - To ledwie szept, ale wiedzieli, że odpowiedział im syn Petera.

\- Hmm... skoro idziemy tym tropem. - dodał Derek. - To co tam, młody? Jak miała na imię ta twoja koleżanka, która tak bardzo ci się podobała? Niech pomyślę...

\- Obiecałeś! - pisnął chłopiec. - To tajemnica.

\- Sky... jak ładnie. Tak niewinnie... pomyśleć, że ona pewnie już nawet nie pamięta, kim był ten dzieciak, z którym siedziała w ławce.

\- Derek! Obiecałeś! - z oczu dziecka popłynęły łzy i z dzikim wrzaskiem wyrwał się do przodu, jakimś cudem przedzierając się przez anielskie więzy. Stiles zareagował instynktownie, chroniąc starszego i przyjął atak na siebie. Nawet nie zdołał zrobić nic więcej, poza złapaniem chłopca mocno w pasie. Czuł, jak kły zatapiają się w jego przedramieniu, a szpony rozrywają mu koszulkę i ciało pod nią.

Harpia wydostała się na powierzchnię, a ona kompletnie nie znała zapachu młodego Hale'a. Syknął, odrzucając od siebie niewielkie ciało, słyszał warczenie ze wszystkich części domu. Wilkołaki stały w pełnej gotowości do ataku, więc od razu wysunął własne pazury. Ponad ten cały harmider przebił się głośniejszy i wściekły ryk alfy, a zaraz po nim pozostałe wilki umilkły.

 

Tętno przyspieszyło mu dwukrotnie i gdyby był człowiekiem, to zapewne by nie żył. Czuł, że ktoś do niego podchodzi, na co od razu syknął ostrzegawczo.

\- Spokojnie, Stiles. - powiedział znajomy głos. - Nikt ci nic nie zrobi... są tu prawie sami przyjaciele, wataha i kilka jeszcze innych osób.

\- Odsuń się! - krzyknął Stilinski, kiedy zobaczył, że intruz nadal kontynuuje próbę zbliżenia się do niego.

\- To tylko ja... Derek Hale. Znasz mnie kilka lat. Ostatnio mówiłeś, że rozpoznajesz mnie nawet w tej postaci. - przez chwilę harpia rozważała tą informację, bo skoro tak to znaczyłoby, że...

\- Derek. Daj mu jeszcze chwilę. - westchnął Louis. - Po walce zawsze ciężej jest mu wrócić do siebie. Raz nawet nieźle mnie poddusił, zanim zdołał się uspokoić i zrozumieć, kim jestem.

\- To co mam zrobić?

\- Mów, śpiewaj. Cokolwiek. My spróbujemy odesłać w tym czasie Hypnosa do jego domku w chmurach. Peter zajmie się swoim gryząco-drapiącym problemem... w końcu to jego temperamentny smarkacz. Zresztą, nie spodziewaliśmy się niczego innego po urażeniu tej słynnej dumy Hale'a? - parsknął Louis.

Stiles mocniej wciągnął powietrze. Pamiętał Louisa, a to znaczy, że powoli wracał do wersji chociaż zbliżonej do cywilizowanego człowieka. Zdecydowanie nie pomagał mu w tym piekący ból na barku i zapach własnej, świeżej krwi.  
Ranna Harpia to bardzo nieprzewidywalne stworzenie... polegające w znacznej mierze na instynkcie.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piszę 2 część short story "Recykling" Stackson/Sterek.  
> Czeka jeszcze ktoś na to opowiadanie?

*******

 

\- Hej? - mruknął cicho Derek. - Cholera, nie mam pojęcia, co robić, a ty świecąc na mnie tymi przerażającymi, srebrnymi oczętami nie pomagasz, wiesz? Gdyby tu była moja matka albo Laura, ogarnęłaby ten bajzel w jednej sekundzie. Jestem pewien, że nawet Cora poradziłaby sobie lepiej ode mnie! To nie ja powinienem był zostać Alfą. - Stilinski spróbował głębiej wciągnąć powietrze tak, żeby poczuć coś oprócz dominujące zapachu krwi. Węszył i Hale zorientował się, co młodszy robi, dlatego przysunął się odrobinę bliżej, wyciągając niepewnie rękę w jego kierunku. Harpia rozpoznała charakterystyczny zapach ziemi po deszczu i lasu. Stiles dopasowywał go do odpowiedniej twarzy, a kiedy mu się w końcu to udało, wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce szybciej niż zazwyczaj. Znowu widział normalnie, ale skrzydła nadal drgały mu pod poszarpaną koszulką. Zerknął na swoje ramię i aż stęknął na widok obrażeń.

\- Kurwa, to była moja ulubiona koszulka! - To pierwsze słowa, jakie wydostały się z ust szatyna po odzyskaniu kontroli nad własnym ciałem.

\- Cóż... Masz na pewno jeszcze kilka podobnych... - mruknął cicho Hale.

\- To tak jakbym powiedział ci, że to przecież nic, że ktoś zniszczył twoją skórzana kurtkę. - Stiles tylko uniósł głowę w oczekiwaniu na reakcję bruneta. - Co byś zrobił, gdyby ktoś potraktował twoją własność pazurkami?

\- Wgryzłbym mu się w tętnice...

\- Widzisz! - krzyknął młodszy ze zwycięskim błyskiem w swoich brązowych oczętach.

\- Ale jakoś bym się powstrzymał, bo pewien upierdliwy małolat kilka razy przeprowadzał długie, nudne wykłady, dlaczego muszę zachowywać się jak cywilizowane stworzenie.

\- Myślę, że moja własna logika utrudnia mi życie - westchnął pokonany Stilinski i wzruszył ramionami, co nie było dobrym pomysłem, zważając na jego obrażenia. Syknął na kłujący ból w ramieniu, a świeża porcja krwi spłynęła wzdłuż jego ręki.

\- Dlaczego rany się nie goją? - zapytał zaskoczony Derek, bo był pewien, że skoro chłopak jest tak potężnym stworzeniem to bez problemu jego ciało poradzi sobie z obrażeniami. Stiles kalkulował szybko w myślach, czy powiedzieć starszemu o pewnym warunku potrzebnym do jego wyleczenia. Było między nimi znacznie lepiej, jednak zawsze pozostawało ryzyko. Wiedza to potęga, która dawała innym przewagę nad tobą. Tak zawsze twierdziła matka Stilesa i akurat z tym jednym chłopak się zgadzał, bo dobyte informacje można wykorzystać na dwa sposoby: aby komuś pomóc lub zaszkodzić.

\- Nie zaleczą się tak same z siebie... potrzebuję Louisa. - Hale poczuł nieprzyjemne uczucie na wspomnienie o aniele. Chciałby, żeby Stilinski kiedyś powiedział tak o nim.

\- Mogę pomóc... jeśli to nic typowo anielskiego. - powiedział ostrożnie starszy, a Stiles zagapił się przez kilka sekund na niego.

\- Żeby rany się zrosły... potrzebuję krwi. Ilość zależna jest od obrażeń, przy tych prawdopodobnie jakieś pół litra. - mruknął cicho szatyn, obserwując uważnie reakcję bruneta, ale nie znalazł tam nic poza zaskoczeniem.

\- Chce się tylko upewnić: musisz wypić tą krew? - Hale prowadził właśnie wewnętrzną walkę ze swoim drugim ja, które ze szczenięcą radością i merdającym ogonem podstawiłoby się chłopakowi jako świeże źródełko leczniczej substancji, a zasadami, na których się wychował: „nigdy nikomu nie dawaj dostępu do swojego gardła".

\- Tak. Pójdę po prostu znaleźć Lou. - Stiles powoli stanął stabilnie na własnych nogach. - To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy jestem przy nim ranny... wie, czego się spodziewać. - Jakby na zawołanie z kuchni usłyszeli triumfalny krzyk szatyna. Kilka sekund później anioł dotarł tanecznym krokiem do salonu.

\- Pozbyliśmy się pana snów, czyli od dzisiaj koniec z koszmarem! - wykrzyknął, uśmiechając się szeroko. Isaac pojawił się minutę później, patrząc uważnie na harpię.

\- Już poznajesz wszystkich? - upewnił się blondyn.

\- Tak... mógłbym na chwilę wypożyczyć twojego chłopaka? - Stilinski musiał oprzeć się ręką o fotel, bo zaczynało mu się lekko kręcić w głowie.

\- Jasne, ale będę w pobliżu. - zaśmiał się Lahey, udając, że grozi przyjacielowi.

\- Och! - Louis podszedł do Stilesa z wyciągniętym ramieniem. - Tylko może przetnij nadgarstek? - zawahał się, bo wydawało mu się to odrobinę niewłaściwe, żeby były kochanek wgryzał mu się w szyję na oczach Isaaca. Stilinski skinął głową, zgadzając się na warunek anioła. Derek zazgrzytał zębami, co nie uszło uwadze obecnych w salonie.

\- Myślę, że lepiej będzie, jeśli pan wielki, nieufny wilkołak tym razem pomoże harpii. - Powiedziała Light, wychylając się na chwilę zza futryny. Usłyszeli też złośliwy chichot Petera.

\- Co? - Zapytał zdezorientowany chłopak.

\- Zgadzam się. - Warknął ostro Hale, bo potraktował to jak osobiste wyzwanie.

\- Serio Derek, nie musisz... wiem jak wilkołaki reagują, kiedy ktoś wgryza im się w skórę, a ja chcę zaleczyć istniejące rany, a nie dorobić sobie kilka nowych.

\- Dam radę. Tylko nie tutaj. - powiedział, bo nie chciał, żeby tak duża ilość osób widziała go dobrowolnie oddającego życie w ręce Stilesa. Tracącego władzę i kontrolę nad sytuacją.

\- W porządku. - westchnął Stilinski, kapitulując. Co ma być to będzie.

***

Kilka minut później znajdowali się już w pokoju Stilesa, który patrzył spod przymrużonych powiek na starszego chłopaka, a ten z kolei wpatrywał się w podłogę.

\- Derek...

\- Po prostu to zrób. - powiedział cicho, ale pewnie wilkołak.

\- Nadgarstek czy szyja? Musisz się kontrolować i pod żadnym pozorem nie walcz ze mną, bo podczas picia krwi też łatwiej mi stracić kontrolę.

\- Okay, szyja. Ufam, że nie chcesz mnie zabić. - Stilinski siadł na krawędzi materaca, a brunet podążył za nim. Nigdy nie było problemu w technicznych rzeczach, kiedy to Louis oferował mu swoją krew, ale tym razem szatyn zastanawiał się nad każdym krokiem. Wdrapał się na łóżko i usiadł za wilkołakiem, bardzo delikatnym gestem pokazał mu, by odchylił głowę w bok. Przesunął palcami po szyi Dereka, szukając miejsca, gdzie przeciąć skórę.

\- Jeżeli się rozmyśliłeś to jest dobry moment, żeby powiedzieć. - szepnął młodszy.

\- Na litość Boską! To tylko trochę krwi, nic mi nie będzie. - warknął Hale.

\- Spokojnie, już. Teraz zrobię nacięcie... ostrzegam, że później przez chwilę nie będę mógł cię uspokoić. Pamiętaj nie panikuj, to tylko ja. - Alfa nie zdążył już nic odpowiedzieć, bo poczuł nagły ból, a potem Stiles zaczął pić jego krew. Nawet się nie zorientował, że wypuścił swoje szpony, zanim nie przebił nimi materaca.

Harpia strona Stilesa była tuż pod powierzchnią, ale dziwnie spokojna i zadowolona. Skrzydła zatrzęsły się pod materiałem, chcąc wydostać się na zewnątrz. Z każdym łykiem rany na ręce były coraz mniej widoczne: krew przestała płynąc, a poszarpana skóra zaczęła się zrastać, a po kolejnej minucie zostały tylko nierówne, blade blizny. Młodszy ostatni raz przeciągnął językiem po rozcięciu i odsunął się z cichym westchnięciem.

\- Derek? Wszystko gra? - zapytał, kiedy wilkołak wciąż siedział w bezruchu.

\- Tak - starszy wzdrygnął się, jakby nagle wzbudzony z transu. - A ty?

\- Jak nowo narodzony, dziękuję. I nie waż się mówić, że to nic takiego, bo czytałem wystarczającą ilość rzeczy o wilkołakach, żeby wiedzieć o tym, że ciężko zmusić się wam do dopuszczenia kogoś tak blisko. Dziwne, że nie zmieniłeś postaci...

\- Zmieniłem. - mruknął Hale. - Zostawiłem ślady pazurów na materacu.

\- Nie broniłeś się, co jest dziwne, skoro twój wilk dał o sobie znać.

\- Współpracujemy ostatnio, a ty najwyraźniej pacyfikujesz moją drugą stronę.

Skrzydła harpii nerwowo drgnęły na tą informację. - Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja jestem wykończony. - powiedział Stilinski - Zawsze tak mam, że po nerwowych dniach mogę odsypiać nawet dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

\- Nie chcę psuć twoich planów, ale jesteś usmarowany krwią. - zaśmiał się wilkołak.

\- Ty też. - mruknął chłopak. Czuł jak powieki robią mu się coraz cięższe, jeszcze chwila i na pewno by zasnął. - Cholera! - zerwał się na nogi. - Idziesz ze mną.- złapał zdezorientowanego Dereka i pociągnął w stronę niewielkiej łazienki. - Pilnujesz, żebym nie zasnął i się nie utopił. Mówię poważnie, nie śmiej się.

\- Mam siedzieć pod drzwiami i ratować cię, kiedy przestaniesz śpiewać pod prysznicem? - Hale uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się odrobinę kpiąco.

\- Nie, idziesz ze mną pod prysznic. - powiedział młodszy, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz pod słońcem.

\- CO?

\- Chyba, że wolisz kąpiel... dostosuję się do gościa. - szatyn może i był śpiący, ale doskonale wiedział, co robi.

\- To nie jest najlepszy pomysł. - westchnął Hale.

\- To najlepszy pomysł z możliwych. - Stilinski już zdążył zdjąć z siebie koszulkę, a kiedy odwrócił się, żeby włączyć prysznic brunet mógł popatrzeć na skrzydła.

\- Hale, przestań marudzić, ok? Chyba, że mam iść po kogoś innego?

\- To się źle skończy... - jęknął starszy, ale posłusznie zdjął z siebie bluzkę.

\- Derek? - Głos szatyna był dziwnie poważny, co kontrastował z jego wcześniejszym żartobliwym tonem.

\- Tak? - Tyle zdążył wydusić z siebie brunet, zanim młodszy chłopak go pocałował. Zaledwie muśnięcie, ale i tak po kręgosłupie przebiegł mu przyjemny dreszcz. Przytrzymał Stilesa w miejscu, zanim ten zdążył się odsunąć i sam złączył ich usta tym razem mocniej i pewniej, bez wahania. Zdusił własny jęk, kiedy Stilinski przygryzł mu dolną wargę, a następnie się odsunął. Przez kilka sekund wpatrywali się w siebie z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Może już wiesz, ale lubię cię, zły wilczku.

\- Cóż, to trochę niefortunnie, że tylko mnie lubisz, bo ja jestem pewien tego, że się w tobie zakochałem, upierdliwy dzieciaku...


	29. Chapter 29

*******

 

Stiles wiedział, że nie minie wiele czasu zanim jego senność wróci, bo to kolejna harpia cecha: może nie spać choćby tydzień, ale jak już w końcu dopadnie go wycieńczenie może odpłynąć w każdych warunkach. Dlatego niechętnie przerwał kolejny pocałunek z Derekiem, a ten popatrzył na niego zamglonym wzrokiem, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego chłopak się od niego odsunął.

\- Prysznic i spać, wilczku. - zaśmiał się młodszy melodyjnie, bo taka mina u alfy była warta każdego wysiłku. - Twoją głupotę i odstraszanie mnie od siebie nadrobimy kiedy indziej, jak już będę w pełni świadomy i będę miał pewność, że nie stracę przytomności w trakcie.

\- Och, przepraszam. - Hale lekko się spiął, bo nie chciał wyjść na napalonego idiotę. To szczegół, że dokładnie taki był, nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć, a już w szczególności Stilinski. - Musisz chować skrzydła? Na nich też jest trochę zaschłej krwi.

\- Nie, ale będzie mi ciężko zmieścić się z nimi i tobą pod prysznic... musi więc być kąpiel. - Wilkołak uśmiechnął się pod nosem, sądząc, że był z tym dyskretny, ale nie przewidział tego, że chłopak tak bacznie go obserwuje. - Do twarzy ci z uśmiechem, nawet jeśli jest on wywołany wizją mnie w wannie piany.

\- Tak właściwie to nie to sobie wyobraziłem... - Hale mruknął niewyraźnie.

\- Tak? A co?

\- Nas obu w tej wannie, Stiles. - Derek nie miał pojęcia skąd u niego taka pewność siebie, ale cieszył się, że przestał być jąkającym się idiotą.

\- Okay... więc na co czekasz? - zapytał szatyn z uniesionymi brwiami, patrząc sugestywnie na spodnie starszego. Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, zaczął zsuwać z siebie własne jeansy, a kiedy usłyszał szum wody, podniósł wzrok na wilkołaka, który już zdążył pozbyć się całego ubrania. Teraz przeglądał kosmetyki na półce, stojąc tyłem do młodszego, co zapewniało całkiem niezły widok: szerokie ramiona i wyrzeźbione plecy, gdzie przy każdym ruchu można było dostrzec pracujące mięśnie. Tatuaż na ciemnej skórze powodował kolejny dreszcz u Stilesa, a wąskie biodra, tyłek i zgrabne nogi były dopełnieniem obrazka.

\- Czuję się jak okaz pod mikroskopem... - powiedział Hale, nawet nie patrząc w jego kierunku. Skupił się raczej na tej prostej czynności, jaką było napełnienie wanny gorącą wodą z dodatkiem jakiegoś bardzo pieniącego się płynu. Odmawiał sobie zerknięcia na Stilinskiego, bo obawiał się, że ślina zacznie kapać mu po brodzie, a wiedział, że chłopak ma w z zanadrzu kilka wrednych dowcipów o psach. Wolał się nie narażać na takie dodatkowe uszczypliwości, przynajmniej nie tym razem.

\- Sorki. - zaśmiał się nerwowo Stilinski.

\- Chodź. - zamruczał ledwie słyszalnie Hale, kiedy piana niemal wypływała na posadzkę. - Myślę, że bąbelków nam wystarczy. - dopiero wtedy zerknął przez ramię na młodszego chłopaka. - Albo lepiej tam zostań.

\- Co, dlaczego? - powiedzieć, że szatyn był zdezorientowany to mało. Nawet przemknęło mu przez myśl, że Derek wcześniej tylko z niego kpił, wyznając mu, że jest zakochany. To wywołało w nim złość pomieszaną z rozczarowaniem, co z kolei doprowadziło do tego, że skrzydła znowu zaczęły się poruszać z zadziwiającą prędkością, a oczy błysnęły srebrem.

\- Stiles, co się stało? - Hale wpatrywał się w szoku w harpię.

\- Czy ty sobie ze mnie żartujesz? - zapytał Stilinski zdławionym głosem.

\- Nie! Po prostu też chciałem sobie trochę popatrzeć... nie myślałem, że odbierzesz to w ten sposób. - wilkołak zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków w stronę niższego mężczyzny.

\- Na pewno? - Stiles odrobinę ochłonął i jego oczy wróciły do normalnego koloru, ale skóra nadal odrobinę połyskiwała, i wydawała się bardzo delikatna, chociaż tak naprawdę była o wiele bardziej wytrzymała niż ta człowieka.

\- Stiles... nie kłamałem. Zależy mi na tobie bardziej niż na własnym życiu.

\- Okay. Przepraszam za ten mały atak paniki... po prostu nie chciałem powrotu do tego, co było wcześniej. Naprawdę lubię twoją obecność w moim pokoju, czy rozmowy, które nie polegają tylko na warczeniu na siebie.

\- Wiem, ja też. - westchnął Derek i nachylił się, żeby złożyć krótki pocałunek na ustach partnera, chociaż jeszcze nie wiedział, czy wolno mu myśleć o młodszym, jako jego. - Kąpiel nam stygnie _Mi Miel*._

\- Znam hiszpański... Trochę. Na poziomie podstawowym, komunikatywnym _Mi Lobo**._

\- _Excelentemente***._ Czasami klnę po hiszpańsku.

\- Sexy... - Tylko tyle zdążył wymruczeć Stilinski, zanim dwie cholernie silne i ciepłe ręce nie podniosły go do góry. Trzy sekundy później znajdował się już po szyję zanurzony w gorącej wodzie, a brunet siedział tuż za nim. - Idealnie. - Stwierdził poważnie szatyn. - Tylko ostrzegam, że prawdopodobnie zasnę w kilka minut, bo jest ciepło, miło, wygodnie i jeszcze mam prywatną poduszkę i ochroniarza w jednym. Kiedy harpie czują się w ten sposób po tygodniach nerwówki, walki czy ciągłej gotowości, regenerują siły poprzez sen.

\- Spokojnie, nie pozwolę utopić ci się w bąbelkach. - zaśmiał się Hale, a ten dźwięk wywołał przyjemne drgania jego klatki piersiowej. Stiles w odpowiedzi tylko westchnął szczęśliwie i oparł głowę na ramieniu starszego.

\- Hej, nie zasypiaj jeszcze przez minutę!- Głos wilkołaka był nieco zestresowany, dlatego Stilinski niechętnie otworzył oczy.

\- Co tam? - wymamrotał.

\- Muszę wiedzieć zanim zaśniesz na ponad dobę, bo inaczej zwariuję w tym czasie... Będziesz mój? Nie tylko na chwilę... musisz wiedzieć, że wilkołaki nie wiążą się tak często jak ludzie. Zgodzisz się być moim towarzyszem?

\- Sądzę, że obecna sytuacja jest wystarczającą odpowiedzią, ale powiem to wyraźnie, żebyś nie miał żadnych wątpliwości: _Te amo****_.

\- Och. - Hale miał wrażenie, że nigdy wcześniej nie uśmiechał się tak szeroko i szczerze.

\- I oczywiście, że chce być twoim towarzyszem. Wiedziałem na co się piszę... znam się trochę na wilczkach. Poza tym muszę dopilnować, żeby te wszystkie znudzone mężatki trzymały się z daleka od ciebie.

\- Nie musisz... mam więcej wad niż zalet. Jestem gburowaty i bywam wredny, zamykam się w sobie, nie potrafię rozmawiać o rodzinie. Jednak nigdy nie zdradzam, bo nie potrafię. Jeśli coś do kogoś czuję, to nie interesuję mnie nikt inny. Jesteś ważniejszy niż każda kobieta czy mężczyzna przed tobą... wilk może darzyć kogoś uczuciem wiele razy, może mieć partnerów czy partnerki, ale towarzysz jest na całe życie.

\- Cieszę się, bo tutaj nasze rasy są podobne. Harpie też tak mają...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mi Miel- mój skarbie
> 
> ** Mi Lobo- mój wilku
> 
> ***Excelentemente- świetnie
> 
> ****Te amo - Kocham Cię


	30. Chapter 30

*******  
Isaac był przerażony, kiedy Louis z resztą anielskiego towarzystwa odsyłał Hypnosa do jego świata. Musiał stać tam z tyłu i tylko w myślach błagać, żeby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. To wcale nie tak, że on nie wierzył w ich możliwości, bardziej obawiał się złośliwości losu, który jakoś nigdy nie był mu przychylny. Teraz, gdy zaczęło się układać i znalazł anielskiego chłopaka bał się, że wszystko rozsypie się jak zamek z piasku. Najchętniej schowałby Louisa za swoimi plecami z daleka od tego złośliwego bytu, który bez ciała był jakby tylko mgłą. Blondyn widział skupienie i determinację u całej trójki. Nie chciał ich w żaden sposób rozpraszać, dlatego siedział cicho jak mysz pod miotłą. Na przemian zaciskał i rozluźniał pięści, oddychając głęboko i licząc każdy wdech i wydech. Anioły zaczęły mamrotać coś monotonnymi głosami, a z każdą sekundą mgła znikała coraz bardziej.

_*Kyrie, eleison. Christe, eleison. Kyrie, eleison._   
_Christe, audi nos.Christe, exaudi nos._

 

Jeszcze, jakby w desperacji, szarpnęła się do przodu, prawie dosięgając Louisa i wilkołak niemal dostał zawału. Na szczęście Hypnos nie był w stanie sięgnąć do jego chłopaka dzięki anielskiej barierze, a kolejne wersy wypowiadanie chórem przez skrzydlate trio osłabiały go coraz bardziej.

_*Pater de caelis, Deus, miserere nobisFili, Redemptor mundi, Deus,_   
_Spiritus Sancte, Deus,_   
_Sancta Trinitas, unus Deus,_   
_Sancta Maria, ora pro nobis_

 

Wraz z ostatnim słowem po bóstwie nie został nawet ślad, a Lou aż klapnął na podłogę ze zmęczenia.

\- Silny sukinsyn - mruknął, ciężko oddychając.

-Tak, ale daliśmy radę! - zaśmiała się Light szczęśliwie. - Teraz, kiedy mamy go z głowy, powinno być spokojnie.

\- To Beacon Hills, tutaj nigdy nie jest spokojnie. - szepnął Peter, który pojawił się w pomieszczeniu nie wiadomo skąd. - Zawsze się coś dzieję: kanima, szalone Omegi, wrogie stada, Gerard...

\- Przynajmniej nie zanudzę się przy tobie, bo obawiałam się, że stracę formę. - odpowiedziała blondynka.

\- Przy mnie nikt jeszcze nie narzekał na nudę - Hale wyszczerzył się obiecująco.

\- Przypominam tylko, że masz nastoletniego syna. - rzucił złośliwie Isaac.- Może nie starczyć ci energii na nic więcej, bo w końcu masz już swoje lata.

\- Bardzo zabawne, Lahey. Od kiedy ty się taki wyszczekany zrobiłeś? Albo nie, czekaj... Zawsze taki byłeś, tylko wcześniej nie kierowałeś tych swoich złośliwości do mnie... Gdzie się podział twój szacunek do starszych i silniejszych? - wilkołak udał przerażenie.

\- Ulotnił się. - młodszy tylko wyszczerzył zęby i wzruszył ramionami, a Peter westchnął pokonany.

\- Nie musisz przypadkiem zająć się swoim osłabionym kochasiem? - wtrąciła pośpiesznie Light, widząc, że zapowiadało się na długą dyskusję.

\- Przyznaj lepiej, że ty się chcesz nacieszyć swoim dopóki jeszcze może... - Louis naprawdę nie mógł się ugryźć w język, to było wbrew jego naturze.

\- Grabisz sobie. - warknął wilkołak przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Oj Peter, nie denerwuję się tak, bo ci żyłka pęknie. - Anioł mrugnął jeszcze do starszego, a następnie podniósł się z podłogi i ciągnąc zwijającego się ze śmiechu Lahey'a, wyszedł z pokoju. Sam też nie mógł się powstrzymać i chichotał szaleńczo, bo mina wilkołaka była bezcenna. Kiedy mijali salon zobaczył, że Stiles i Derek nadal tam są, ale przyjaciel już kontaktował z rzeczywistością.

Louis wiedział, czego potrzebowała ranna harpia, gdyby Stiles się nie odezwał, prosząc go o pomoc, to sam by ją zaoferował. Nie sądził, żeby Isaac miał cokolwiek przeciwko, bo inaczej zaprotestowałby, kiedy Stilinski wprost zapytał czy to dla niego w porządku. Jednak nie przewidział, że kto inny będzie zdecydowanie na NIE, a konkretnie wielki, zły alfa Hale. Miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, kiedy Derek walczył sam ze sobą, aby być w stanie podzielić się z harpią swoją krwią. Stiles w końcu się zgodził, chociaż po jego minie można było poznać, jak wiele wątpliwości wzbudzał w nim ten pomysł. Anioł wiedział, że z jednej strony przyjaciel chciał, aby to brunet pomógł mu zaleczyć rany, a z drugiej bał się tego, co będzie. Wilkołaki miały wpisane w instynkt samozachowawczy chronienie gardła, a alfy szczególnie. Natomiast harpie podczas regeneracji bardzo łatwo można było wyprowadzić z równowagi.

Isaac patrzył zdezorientowany za oddalającymi się Derekiem i Stilesem. Dopiero trzask drzwi na piętrze wyłudził go z zamyślenia. Popatrzył w bok na swojego chłopaka, który również nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Blondyn zastanawiał się jak dużo zostało mu czasu z Louisem, skoro zagrożenie zostało zażegnane? Widział, że Gwen najchętniej zabrałaby go ze sobą...

\- Za dużo myślisz. - szepnął anioł, podchodząc do wilkołaka. - Mogę prawie usłyszeć ten szmer w twojej główce. Powtórzę to, co powiedziałem wcześniej: nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam, bo tu jestem szczęśliwy.

\- To dobrze. - dwa ciche słowa były jedyną sensowną odpowiedzią, jaką zdołał z siebie wykrzesać Lahey. Całe zamieszanie i napięcie ostatnich dni dało im porządnie w kość. Dopiero, kiedy niebezpieczeństwo zostało zneutralizowane i wszyscy zdawali się być bezpieczni, do Isaaca w pełni dotarło, że ma kogoś, kto odwzajemnia jego uczucia. To zapewniało mu stan zbliżony do upojenia alkoholowego.

Blondyn nie miał już siły ani ochoty na dłuższe dyskusje z resztą tej gromady przebywającej w domu Stilinskich, bo tylko Erica i Boyd się zmyli szukać Jacksona, którego jakimś cudem ominęło całe zamieszanie. Chris z zadowoloną miną popijał w kuchni jakieś trunki z szeryfem, Peter wędrował po pokoju gościnnym, w którym spał Xav, a Light siedziała obok chłopca na łóżku. Na prośbę Petera i przeszukiwała umysł młodego Hale'a, sprawdzając czy wszystko w porządku. Scott i Allison wynieśli się z pokoju Stilesa, jak tylko McCall był w stanie ustać na nogach. Teraz chłopak słuchał na tarasie bardzo ostrego wykładu brunetki na temat jego ostatniego gównianego zachowania i może to tylko wrażenie, ale wydawało się Isaacowi, jakby wilkołak robił się coraz mniejszy z każdym wrzaskiem dziewczyny.

Pozwolił więc bez słowa sprzeciwu zaprowadzić się Louisowi po stromych schodach na strych, a stamtąd po drabinie na dach. Po drodze zabrali jeszcze szeryfowi kilka paczek przekąsek ukrytych przed Stilesem w składziku. Przez jakiś czas siedzieli w milczeniu, ciesząc się tym wyczekiwanym spokojem. Przez to udało im się przez przypadek podsłuchać, co nieco z rozmowy Stilesa i Dereka.

\- Wreszcie. - powiedział rozpromieniony anioł. - naprawdę już momentami wątpiłem, czy tych dwóch się kiedykolwiek dogada. Wina oczywiście leży po stronie Dereka, bo gdyby nie był tak uparty, połowy tych dramatów by nie było.

\- O czym ty mówisz Lou: to Hale, ośli upór to ich znak rozpoznawczy...

\- Lubię twój sposób myślenia i poczucie humoru, chłopaku. - wymruczał szatyn. Przybliżyli się do siebie ostrożnie, uważając na to, żeby nie zsunąć się ze śliskich dachówek. Zaczęli od lekkich pocałunków, które doskonale odzwierciedlały ich uczucia: miłość, szacunek, zaufanie oraz potrzebę wzajemnej bliskości i poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Jednak im dłużej ich usta ocierały się o siebie, pojawiały się kolejne silne emocje i to one przejęły nad nimi kontrolę. Isaac z lekkim wahaniem rozchylił wargi anioła, bardziej wsuwając do środka swój język. Z sekundy na sekundę wszystko nabierało tempa, ale kiedy niebezpiecznie zachwiali się na dachu, oderwali się od siebie niechętnie. Przez chwilę skanowali uważnie swoje twarze, żałując, że tej nocy nie mieli dla siebie wystarczająco wiele przestrzeni.

\- Kocham Cię. - szepnął urwanym głosem blondyn.

\- Ja ciebie też. - odpowiedział Louis. - muszę zainwestować we własne mieszkanie, bo inaczej frustracja nas zabije.

\- To znaczy, że zostajesz na dłużej?

\- Tak długo, jak ty tu będziesz... potem czekają nas studia i może inne miasta.

\- Brzmi jak plan...

\- Tak, ale to tylko sugestia. Nienawidzę planowania, wolę spontaniczne decyzje i podążanie za instynktem, kochanie.


	31. Chapter 31

*******  
John Stilinski zaczynał mieć dosyć nadprogramowych gości w swoim domu. Rozumiał, że po tak ciężkich dniach każdemu zajmie chwilę dojście do siebie, ale na Boga, mogliby się już wynieść! Przynajmniej ta głośniejsza część z nich. Derek nie wychodził z pokoju jego syna na dłużej niż kilka minut, by złapać kanapkę albo sprawdzić, co ze stadem i szeryf odmawiał myślenia o tym, że ten oto ponury wilkołak najprawdopodobniej w przyszłości bliższej albo dalszej zostanie jego zięciem, a znając Stilesa, raczej nie powinni na to długo czekać...

Jeśli chodziło o stado to właśnie oni stanowili powód znaczącej irytacji najspokojniejszego człowieka w Beacon. Wytrzymał wrzaski Allison i Scotta, bo dziewczyna miała słuszność, opieprzając McCalla od góry do dołu. Nawet nie było mu szkoda chłopaka i mina zranionego szczeniaka na niego nie działała. Nie minęło wcale dużo czasu aż dzwonek przy drzwiach zasygnalizował przybycie kolejnych gości, a chwilę później w salonie pojawiła się uśmiechnięta Erica ze znacznie mniej entuzjastycznym Boydem, a pochód zamykał naburmuszony Jackson, którego mina skojarzyła się Stilinskiemu z obrażonym pięciolatkiem. Nie zdążył się jednak odezwać, bo ubiegł go Chris, siedzący razem z córką i jej gapowatym chłopakiem na kanapie.

\- Co masz taką minę, jakbyś zjadł psią kupę? - blondyn aż zachłysnął się powietrzem i od razu błysnął żółtymi ślepiami. John westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Stary, a głupi jak szczeniak. - mruknął, patrząc na Argenta.

\- Tak właściwie, to gdzieś ty się podziewał Whittemore przez cały ten czas, co? - zaciekawił się Scott. Dwójka, która go przyprowadził zaśmiała się pod nosem, co naprawdę nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Wszyscy znajdujący się w pomieszczeniu wpatrywali się Jacksona z zaciekawieniem, czekając na jego odpowiedź. Przez chwilę szeryf podejrzewał u siebie omamy wzrokowe, bo dostrzegł coś, co u normalnego przedstawiciela społeczeństwa wziąłby za rumieńce zawstydzenia, ale przecież to był Jackson Whittemore, który był ponad to.

\- Uhm... bo ten ja byłem... Lydia jest. - tyle zdołał z siebie wydusić, zanim kompletnie się zaciął, a jego policzki przybrały szkarłatny odcień.

\- Wyduś to z siebie, chłopcze. - ponaglił go szeryf, bo reakcja chłopaka była zastanawiająca i mógł się spodziewać dosłownie wszystkiego: zlotu banshe z całej ameryki, gadających zwierząt czy nawet jednorożców, ale nic nie przygotowało go na to, co usłyszał.

\- Lydia, znaczy się, moja dziewczyna - kolejne zawieszenie.

\- Wszyscy znamy Lydię. - dodał Chris.

\- Tak, faktycznie... - zająknął się chłopak.

\- Jackson, czy ktoś na ciebie klątwę rzucił? Od kiedy ty nie umiesz składać zdań w całość. Jak dobrze pamiętam to jesteś najbardziej wygadanym dupkiem w całym Beacon Hills! - Allison straciła cierpliwość.

\- Ta-ak, ale to inaczej teraz jest - powiedział z dziwnym, przestraszonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Coś ty zrobił znowu mojej przyjaciółce! - zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zainterweniować, Argent przyduszała już wilkołaka do ściany, przykładając mu nóż do gardła.

\- Nic! - krzyknął od razu podduszany. - Znaczy się to nie było specjalnie, nie planowaliśmy tego.

\- Po prostu powiedz, będzie prościej i może przeżyjesz. - poradziła Erica i poklepała Jacksona po ramieniu, a to było dziwne, zważając na to, że ta dwójka nie cierpiała się równie mocno, co pies z kotem.

- _Będziemymiećdziecko._ \- wilkołak wyrzucił słowa z taką prędkością, że ciężko było się połapać, o co chodzi.

\- Mógłbyś powtórzyć?

\- Lydia jest w ciąży.

Po tym wyznaniu nastąpiła chwila grobowej ciszy.

\- Ja pierdole. - westchnął McCall, a Chris popatrzył na niego groźnie.

\- Ani się kurwa waż. Mi się tam nie spieszy do bycia dziadkiem.

\- Jesteście pewni? - Stilinski wolał się jednak dowiedzieć od chłopaka czegoś więcej niż przerzucać się żadnymi durnymi żartami, na to będzie czas później.

\- Tak. Byliśmy na badaniach i teraz ona jest wściekła. Grozi, że jak się pojawię w zasięgu jej rąk, to boleśnie mnie pozbawi przyrodzenia. Jej matka po usłyszeniu nowiny wpadła do mojego domu i wrzeszczała na moich rodziców. Później oni opierzyli mnie, a ja, chcąc odreagować, wsiadłem w samochód i zatrzymałem się dopiero w sąsiednim stanie. Wróciłem kilka godzin temu.

\- No to pięknie, chłopcze. - mruknął John. - Allison, puść go już na miłość boską, nigdzie ci nie ucieknie.

\- Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć, co to za wrzaski? - zapytał Derek, schodząc po schodach, a zaraz za nim półprzytomnie dreptał Stiles. - Obudzilibyście nawet na wpół rozłożonego trupa, a przypominam, że wkurzona niekontaktująca z rzeczywistością harpia to ostatnie, czego chcemy.

\- Sorki. - wyszczerzyła się blondynka, ale wcale nie widać było po niej skruchy. - Troszeczkę nas poniosło.

\- Co się stało tak właściwie?

\- Nie słyszałeś?

\- Nie, dopiero się obudziliśmy... - popatrzył za siebie na młodszego. - Stiles nawet chyba nie całkiem jeszcze, bardziej mi to wygląda na lunatykowanie.

\- Hej! Nie śpię, dupku... - sarknął szatyn.

\- To dlaczego masz zamknięte oczy?

\- Och, zamknij się. A wy teraz gadać, co to za nowa afera, że nie dajecie spać zmęczonym stworzeniom?

\- Zostaniesz wujkiem, Stiles. - powiedziała Allison. - Lyds jest w ciąży z panem _„jestem lepszy od reszty świata"_.

\- I on jeszcze żyje? - zdziwił się Stiles. - Martin zapowiadała, że czeka ją światowa kariera i że nie planuje dziecka wcześniej niż po trzydziestce, kiedy będzie już sławna i bogata.

\- Jakoś uszedł z życiem...

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że to ty pierwszy doczekasz się dziecka. - powiedział Derek. - Tak czy inaczej gratuluję. Kolejne pokolenie w stadzie.

\- Jeśli można wiedzieć, to kogo obstawiałeś, że wpadnie? - zapytał Chris ze zmarszczonym czołem.

\- Bez urazy, ale Scotta.

\- Hej! - pisnął przerażony McCall, odsuwając się odrobinę od ojca swojej dziewczyny.

\- Tego się właśnie obawiałem... - mruknął Łowca, świdrując wzrokiem Scotta.

\- Ej, ludzie! - Krzyknął Stiles, poczekał aż wszyscy na niego popatrzą i dopiero wtedy dodał z krzywym uśmieszkiem - Wie ktoś, co wyrośnie z połączenia wilkołaka i banshee?

\- Cóż, w stadzie mojej matki nie było nikogo takiego, popytamy innych, a jak nie to będziemy zmuszeni improwizować jak zawsze. - odpowiedział alfa z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już. - Stiles popatrzył na niego pytająco. - Jeszcze nawet nie ustabilizowałem sytuacji w stadzie, nie odbudowałem rodzinnego domu, nie znaleźliśmy sojuszników, a już w drodze jest pierwsze mały wilkołak. To za szybko...

\- Nie zapominaj, że dwie twoje bety związały się z aniołami... Poradzisz sobie ze wszystkim.

\- Tak... ty też mi pomożesz? - Stilinski przewrócił oczami.

\- Oczywiście. - odpowiedział. - Teraz, skoro wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, czy możemy wrócić do spania?


	32. Chapter 32

*******

 

Isaac i Louis dopiero następnego dnia rano dowiedzieli się o nowych rewelacjach. Z początku nie chcieli uwierzyć reszcie, bo "Lydia Martin w ciąży" brzmiało dość nieprawdopodobnie. Głównie dlatego, że Jackson nadal był żywy i w jednym kawału. Wystarczyło im jednak kilka minut w towarzystwie Whittemora, który był dziwnie milczący i przygnębiony, a jego wzrok co chwilę uciekał do telefonu, na który gapił się z wyrazem bezgranicznej tęsknoty widocznym na twarzy. Dopiero kiedy zaczął skomleć cicho, Lahey postanowił interweniować, bo może i nie przepadali za sobą z Jacksonem, ale doskonale pamiętał, że ten dupek wstawił się za nim, kiedy Scott z niego bez przerwy drwił.

\- Muszę jechać na szybkie zakupy? Potrzebuje ktoś coś? - zapytał.

\- Uzupełnienie lodówki byłoby miłe - mruknął szeryf. - Jakąś szynkę, kurczaka i żółty ser.

\- Sałatę, pomidory, oliwki i wszystko, co wpadnie ci w ręce z warzyw też. - dodał Peter, nic nie robiąc sobie z morderczego spojrzenia Stilinskiego.

\- Okay... Który samochód mogę wziąć?

\- Kluczyki od mustanga powinny być gdzieś na komodzie przy wejściu. - mruknął Louis. - Chcesz żebym z tobą pojechał?

\- Jasne! - krzyknął blondyn z przedpokoju. Aniołowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać, z uśmiechem i nagłą energią wystrzelił z fotela i pobiegł za swoim chłopakiem, po drodze wsuwając jeszcze stopy w czarne trampki, a na plecy zarzucając jeansową kurtkę. Nie to, żeby było mu szczególnie zimno, ale mógłby dziwnie wyglądać w krótkim rękawku, kiedy temperatura na zewnątrz ledwie sięgała dziesięciu stopni, a z nieba lał się deszcz tak gęsty, że woda płynęła po jezdni jednym strumieniem.

\- Kocham taką pogodę. - westchnął Isaac i Louis przez chwilę myślał, że to sarkazm, ale wystarczył mu jeden rzut oka na wyższego, żeby uświadomić sobie, że on powiedział to całkiem serio. Oczy Lahey'a były zamknięte, a na ustach błąkał mu się zadowolony uśmiech. - Po takiej ulewie zawsze wymykałem się do lasu, nawet jeszcze przed tym, jak Derek mnie ugryzł. Ten zapach mokrej ziemi i czegoś świeżego, szczególnie, gdy było dużo wyładowań atmosferycznych...

\- Jak chcesz to możemy potem się gdzieś wybrać... tylko najpierw te nieszczęsne zakupy. - westchnął niższy.

\- Tak, a potem wpadniemy jeszcze z wizytą do Lydii.

\- Życie ci niemiłe?! Chcesz odwiedzić wkurzoną, ciężarną banshee? - upewnił się anioł.

\- Wiesz, że Jackson parę razy stanął pomiędzy mną, a McCallem czy Ericą. Nie wiem dlaczego, może to po prostu u niego normalne, by robić wszystko odwrotnie niż Reyes, ale to mi pomogło jakoś przetrwać.

\- Zgaduję, że będziemy próbować ugłaskać Martin na tyle, żeby pozwoliła Jacksonowi wrócić?

\- Coś w tym stylu... Tylko kompletnie nie wiem jak mam się do tego zabrać.

*******

Zakupy wbrew obawom były dla nich całkiem przyjemne. Taka zwyczajna, codzienna czynność odprężyła wilkołaka po tym całym zamieszaniu, a towarzystwo chłopaka było idealnym dopełnieniem udanego dnia. Śmiali się, wrzucając sporę ilości jedzenia, prześcigali się w wymyślaniu nowych niezbędnych rzeczy i dopiero, kiedy wózek był wypełniony po brzegi podjechali do kasy, a ekspedientka w średnim wieku przez chwile patrzyła na nich w szoku. Przez, co Isaac dostał kolejnego napadu śmiechu i nie był w stanie wykrztusić z siebie nawet słowa. Uspokoili się nieco podczas krótkiej drogi do domu Martin. Chwilę stali na podjeździe gapiąc się na pokaźny dom i planowali jak to rozegrać.

\- Zawsze możemy jeszcze zawrócić i udawać, ze nigdy nas tu nie było. - rzucił niby od niechcenia anioł.

\- Nah. Nie rezygnuję z pojętych wyzwań. - odpowiedział blondyn, a następnie wysiadł z auta i równym, żwawym krokiem ruszył do drzwi. Zdążył już dwukrotnie zadzwonić, zanim Louis do niego dołączył. Otworzyła im matka rudowłosej, a na jej twarzy widać było zmęczenie i rezygnację.

\- Dzień dobry pani Martin. - przywitał się Isaac. - Mamy sprawę do Lydii. Moglibyśmy wejść na parę minut?

\- Tak. Właściwie to cieszę się, że ktoś przyszedł. Zamknęła się w pokoju i odmawia rozmawiania nawet ze mną. Mąż jest w pracy, a ja powoli zaczynam się denerwować... jest szansa, że któryś z was potrafiłby rozmontować zamek?

\- Powinienem dać sobie z tym radę, o ile to zwykłe standardowe drzwi. - powiedział ostrożnie anioł, bo przecież nie mogli niczego nieświadomej kobiecie zademonstrować czegoś ponadludzkiej siły.

Matka Lydii zaprowadziła ich na piętro i wskazała na białe drzwi na końcu korytarza. Louis poprosił o jakieś narzędzia, a później z ich pomocą zabrał się za rozkręcanie zamka. Isaac w tym czasie rozmawiał z przestraszoną kobietą, pytając o szczegóły ostatnich wydarzeń. Dowiedział się, że w zasadzie, gdy minął pierwszy szok byli na siebie źli, że tak naskoczyli na Whittemora, bo przecież chłopak nie próbował się wypierać ani kłócić. Lahey wziął to za dobry znak i zapewnił ją, że jak tylko jej córka zgodzi się na odwiedziny, Jacksona on od razu się zjawi. Streścił mniej więcej w kilku zdaniach to jak chłopak się czuje i jak wygląda po tych całych kłótniach. Chciał wywołać jeszcze odrobinę poczucia winy, bo wtedy państwo Martin będą na niego przychylniej patrzeć i stworzą wspólny front przeciwko wściekłej banshee.

Po kilku minutach drzwi ustąpiły z cichym kliknięciem, a cała ich trójka niepewnym krokiem weszła do sypialni dziewczyny. Wszędzie były porozrzucane ubrania i książki, a sama Lydia leżała z głową nakrytą poduszką i kołdrą niedbale zarzuconą na resztę ciała. Kiedy usiadła, patrząc na nich ze złością, nie wiedzieli czy mają krzyczeć ze strachu czy się śmiać, bo dziewczyna przypominała postać z horrorów. Rozmazany tusz i cienie pod oczami, a wokół ust pozostałości czerwonej pomadki. Lydia mogłaby udawać z dużym powodzeniem jednego z nieumarłych po spożyciu mózgu jakiegoś nieszczęśnika...

*******

Rozmowa ze smutną, wkurzoną dziewczyną, która kilka dni wcześniej dowiedziała się, że jest w nieplanowanej ciąży, byłaby trudna, a w sytuacji, kiedy dodatkowo jest istotą ze zdolnościami nadprzyrodzonymi, nad którymi nie do końca panuje, wydawała im się niemożliwa. Pani Martin zostawiła ich na chwilę samych, a Isaac niepewnie podszedł do dziewczyny.

\- Hej... Jackson nam powiedział. Jest w strasznym stanie, a ja nawet niezbyt go lubię i mógłbym pozwolić mu się tak nad sobą użalać, ale mam przypływ miłosierdzia, więc wiesz...

\- Wiedziałam, że on nie też nie chce go. Może powinnam się go pozbyć?

\- Ani się waż tak mówić. - warknął Louis. - On chce tego dziecka. Załamany jest dlatego, że go odtrąciłaś i za wszystko obwiniasz. Wystarczy, że zadzwonisz, a będzie tutaj tak szybko jak to możliwe.

\- T-tak?

\- Tak. - odpowiedział anioł z całkowitą pewnością tego, co mówi.


	33. Chapter 33

*******  
Przekonanie Lydii żeby zadzwoniła do Whittemora zajęło im więcej czasu niż myśleli. Dziewczyna był cholernie dumna, ambitna i wbrew pozorom i wszystkim pomówieniom o braku serca i jakichś głębszy uczuć naprawdę była zakochana w Jacksonie. Isaac spędził kwadrans na tłumaczeniu jej, że dziecko wilkołaka prawdopodobnie odziedziczy po nim pewne cechy i że wataha z chęcią się nimi zaopiekuję w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Louis wtrącił uwagę o tym, że mieszanie banshee i wilkołaka może być wyjątkowy i przez to stać się celem zarówno alf chcących wykorzystać jego umiejętności by wzmocnić stado jak i psychicznych myśliwych takich jak Gerard. W końcu dziewczyna sięgnęła po telefon, ale po pierwszym sygnale cała jej determinacja gdzieś zniknęła i się rozłączyła. Na szczęście taki niewielki znak wystarczyłby Whittemore zatrzymał się obok auta Louisa z piskiem opon. Wyskoczył jak oparzony ze środka i po kilku sekundach był już w pokoju warcząc na niespodziewanych intruzów. Zanim zdążył chociażby dotknąć palcem Laheya dziewczyna interweniowała.

\- Spokój.- Widać było, że pewność siebie powoli jej wraca i przypomina już samą siebie, a nie halloweenowego wampa z problemami psychicznymi.- Spanikowałam i odrobinę się na tobie wyżyłam? - dodała słodkim i niewinnym głosikiem.

\- Nie musisz przepraszać, ale nie odcinaj się tak całkowicie ode mnie, bo kiedy nie wiem, co się z tobą dzieję zaczynam wariować.- Isaac stwierdził, że pora na nich i zaczął się powoli wycofywać z pomieszczenia ciągnąc za sobą zafascynowanego sceną anioła.

\- Chłopaki? - zawołała Martin.- Dzięki za rozmowę, pomogła. Będzie nam miło, jeśli wpadniecie jeszcze kiedyś, albo możemy wyskoczyć na podwójną randkę.- Whittemore patrzył ze zdumieniem na swoją dziewczynę, która kilka dni wstecz była kłębkiem negatywnych emocji i agresji wymierzonej w niego i wszystkich, którzy stanęli na jej drodze. Panikowała o to, co dalej z jej studiami i co powiedzą ludzie, kiedy zobaczą, że prymuska liceum chodzi z brzuchem.

-Jasne.- Odpowiedział blondyn.

\- Musisz wiedzieć, że spędzili dwie godziny, a może nawet dłużej przekonując mnie do rozmowy z tobą. Uspakajali, tłumaczyli i obiecywali interweniować gdyby coś było nie tak.- Wilkołak na chwile zgłupiał, bo nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego mieliby to dla niego zrobić skoro zazwyczaj reszta stada traktowała, jako zło konieczne.

\- Dlaczego?- To jedyne, co udało mu się wykrztusić.

-Może pozory mylą, a ja źle wybrałem strony. - westchnął blondyn. - Pomogłeś mi jak nie dawałem sobie rady ze Scottem.

\- Tylko o to chodzi, spłacałeś dług?

\- Nie. Wbrew opinii i twojej grze aktorskiej, dzięki którym wychodzisz na idiotę i dupka przez większość czasu. - Whiteromre chciał się wtrącić, ale ostre paznokcie Lydii zaciskające się na jego karku zahamowały lawinę jego oburzenia. - Jesteś w porządku i wydaję mi się, przynajmniej to wynika z ostatnich obserwacji, że będziesz świetnym ojcem.

\- Co? - zapytał kompletnie zszokowany. - Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Nie znam swojego, mój adopcyjny nigdy nie poświęcał mi czasu i uwagi, a napatrzyłem się sporo na to, co wyrabiał twój stary...

\- Właśnie, dlatego, bo ty nigdy nie zrobisz czegoś takiego własnemu dziecku.

\- Skąd ta pewność? Tracę kontrole, rzucam Ericą o drzewa i wbijam pazury w McCalla.

\- Ale nigdy nie zamachnąłeś się na poważnie na, Stilesa kiedy jeszcze myślałeś, że jest człowiekiem. - Tutaj przerwał im nerwowy chichot wilkołaka. - Z czego się śmiejesz?

\- Wiesz... lubiłem swoją twarz w nienaruszonym stanie i życie mi się nie znudziło, żeby atakować Stilinskiego.

\- Ty wiedziałeś? - sapnął zszokowany anioł.

\- Nie wiedziałem czy jest, ale wolałem nie pytać. Jeszcze przed moją przemianą po którymś meczu, który wygraliśmy zostałem dłużej niż inni w szatni. Kilku idiotów stwierdziło, że dobrym pomysłem będzie obicie mi mordy w rewanżu. - zawahał się na chwilę wyraźnie zawstydzony. - Nie miałem pojęcia, co się dzieję, bo w jednej chwili zakładałem koszulkę, a w drugiej byłem już na posadzce, a jakiś idiota kopał mnie po brzuchu, a inny po plecach. Nie będę wdawał się w szczegóły, ale wpadli na pomył żeby użyć kija do lacrrose, ale ten zatrzymał się dosłownie kilka centymetrów od mojej twarzy. Światło zgasło, a ponieważ był już późny wieczór niczego nie widziałem tylko słyszałem krzyki tych gości. Zaczęło mi się kręcić w głowie, ale zanim odleciałem zobaczyłem Stilinskiego. Obudziłem się już u siebie w łóżku, a ten jak gdyby nigdy nic oglądał serial na moi laptopie. Zapytałem go, jakim cudem, a on tylko się uśmiechnął i powiedział żebym nikomu nie mówił... Z trudem przeszło mi to przez gardło, ale powiedziałem dzięki i od tamte pory zwracałem uwagę na wszystkie szczegóły. Niewiele mi umknęło, oczywiście zorientował się, że go obserwuję. Mieliśmy niepisaną umowę, że ja nie wspominam nikomu o tym, co zrobił, a on zachowuję dla siebie, że dałem się tak sprać.

\- Mówiłem, że nie jesteś taki zły. - zaśmiał się Isaac, a reszta mu zawtórowała. - My już pójdziemy i po drodze przekażemy pani Martin,żeby nie przeszkadzała odkąd nie macie zamka w drzwiach. - Jackson spojrzał z uniesionymi brwiami na dziewczynę.

\- Później. - westchnęła.

\- Udanego wieczoru! - krzyknął już z korytarza Louis.

\- Dajcie znać, co do tej podwójnej randki! - dodał Lahey. Zeszli na dół i mineli zaniepokojoną mamę Lydii.- Wszystko będzie dobrze, trzeba im dać trochę czasu na poukładanie tego wszystkiego. Kobieta skinęła im w podziękowaniu i zapewniła, że zawsze są mile widzianymi gośćmi.

*******

Po wypełnieniu misji Isaac czuł się jakby mógł fruwać. Wszystko wydawało mu się pozytywne, a słowo niemożliwe chwilowo nie figurowało w jego słowniku. Z zadowolony uśmieszkiem odetchnął chłodnym, wilgotnym powietrzem.

\- Chcesz prowadzić?- zapytał Lou.

\- Oczywiście!- wykrzyknął.- To mustang, Louis. - dodał jakby to wszystko tłumaczyło i może faktycznie tak było.

\- Kiedy w pobliżu akurat nie ma śmiertelnego zagrożenia mam więcej czasu dla siebie często wykupuje stare samochody i je remontuję. Myślę , że widziałem gdzieś w okolicy Chevrolet Corvette C2. Jest trochę przyrdzewiały, ale pytałem właścicielki, która jest nieco ekscentryczną staruszką i twierdzi, że dopóki mogła to dbała o niego lepiej niż o dzieci. Jeżeli chcesz to możemy go wykupić... zbieranie części i naprawa zajmie nam kilka miesięcy.

\- Czekaj, czekaj czy ten samochód, który miał przypominać wyglądem rekina? Jeszcze mi powiedz, że to wersja, fastback coup, która jest jedną najbardziej poszukiwanych modeli Corvette w historii?!

\- Tak.- mruknął zadowolony anioł.- Wiedziałem, że znajdziemy wspólne tematy.

\- Ile ona za to chce? Wiesz, że dopiero kończę liceum i w zasadzie jestem spłukany?

\- Za to ja mam całkiem niezłą sumkę, bo zazwyczaj remontowałem te samochody i sprzedawałem. Jeden sprezentowałem Stilesowi, ale skubaniec nadal jeździ tym rozpadającym się Jeepem.

\- Z jednej strony chce skakać i się zgodzić, ale dziwnie się czuję z tym, że kupisz mi samochód i to jeszcze taki.- Ich dyskusja musiała szybko się zakończyć, bo dojeżdżali pod dom Stilinskich.

\- Skarbie po pierwsze musisz zrozumieć, że nie przywiązuję kompletnie wagi do takich materialnych rzeczy, patrzę trochę inaczej na to wszystko, po drugie ten samochód jest do naprawy, a ty pomożesz mi go doprowadzić do idealnego stanu.

\- Niech ci będzie.- mruknął Lahey, ale Louis przewidywał, że jeszcze wrócą do tej dyskusji.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Coś" podobnego do smuta pod koniec - Losaac (taką nazwę shipu Isaaca i Louisa wymyśliła pewna osóbka na watt)
> 
> Odrobina Dereka i Stilesa też jest w tym rozdziale :D

*******

 

Od razu po przekroczeniu progu dostali ochrzan od szeryfa za to, że tak długo ich nie było. Kazali im zanieść zakupy do kuchni i tłumaczyć się wkurzonemu, irytującemu, złośliwemu, ciekawskiemu i bardzo głodnemu dwunastolatkowi, dlaczego w lodówce nic nie ma. Fakt faktem, że po kilku minutach mieli już dosyć smarkacza. Odziedziczył wszystkie najbardziej irytujące cechy charakteru po Peterze.

Hale został przez syna oddelegowany do garów z rozkazem przyrządzenia kurczaka po Tujsku. Light siedziała na blacie i podśmiewała się ze zszokowanej miny partnera, ale ostatecznie zdecydowała się pomóc, chociaż w zrobieniu sałatki.

\- Tato, jestem głodny, no! - jęknął młody, a kiedy to nie dało rady wybudzić jego ojca z transu, złapał za kolorowy, kuchenny fartuch i wręczył go Peterowi, jednocześnie kopiąc go w kostkę i to dosyć mocno, sądząc po cichym syku, jaki wydał z siebie starszy Hale.

\- Stworzyłem potwora... - popatrzył bezradnie na innych obecnych w kuchni.

\- Nie mogło być inaczej, w końcu jest bardzo do ciebie podobny. - zaśmiał się Isaac. Szybko jednak umilkł pod groźnym spojrzeniem anielicy. - Derek nadal okupuje pokój Stilesa? - zapytał mało dyskretnie, ale trudno, potrzebował czegoś od niego.

\- Tak, ale chyba już nie śpi w przeciwieństwie do Stilinskiego, bo był spytać, kiedy obiad. - odpowiedział najstarszy cierpkim tonem. - Czy ja wam wyglądam na gosposię? - Lahey zmierzył go wzrokiem od stup do głowy i parsknął śmiechem.

\- Hm? Pomyślmy: masz na sobie fartuszek, a w jednej dłoni trzymasz nóż kuchenny, a w drugiej deskę do krojenia. - zachichotał wrednie - Moja odpowiedź nie może być inna: tak, przypominasz gosposię, Peter. - Tylko dobry refleks ocalił go przed oberwaniem drewnianą łyżką.

Uciekł do salonu, stamtąd schodami na górę. Zatrzymał się przed sypialnią przyjaciela i parę razy głębiej odetchnął, żeby upewnić się, że nie przerwie niczego ważnego. Niby nic nie było słychać, ale kto ich tam wie? Nerwowo zapukał kilka razy i dopiero, kiedy usłyszał ciche: wejdź Lahey wypowiedziane lekko rozbawionym głosem, odważył się zajrzeć do środka.

\- Hej mam sprawę, Derek. - powiedział cicho. Patrzył na zrelaksowanego bruneta, który nic sobie nie robiąc z jego obecności przeczesywał palcami włosy Stilinskiego.

\- Tak? - mruknął Hale, unosząc brew.

\- Mógłbyś mi dać klucze do loftu? - zapytał, wyłamując palce.

\- Myślałem, że będziesz wolał zostać tu gdzie wszyscy. - zdziwił się alfa, ale zaraz jego rysy się wyostrzyły. - Czy ktoś znowu coś zrobił?! - warknął, może odrobinę za głośno, bo Stiles jęknął i zaczął się budzić.

\- Nie, to nie to. Erica jak na razie wydaje się jakoś dziwnie szczęśliwa i nawet mnie nie zauważa, a Scott obchodzi mnie szerokim łukiem po tym, jak All zrobiła mu piekło przez jego ostatnie zachowanie.

\- To o co chodzi? Prawdę powiedziawszy byłbym spokojniejszy, gdybyś na razie nie był sam. Niby zagrożenie zażegnane, ale w tym mieście nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

\- A gdyby jeszcze ktoś ze mną był?

\- Dlaczego tak koniecznie chcesz stad uciec?

\- Uhm... - westchnął Lahey, nie bardzo wiedząc jak ma, to zakomunikować alfie.

\- Derek. - sapnął Stiles, siadając i patrząc na bruneta spod byka. - Kocham cię, ale przysięgam, że jak nie zaczniesz szybciej myśleć, to zmuszę cię przeczytania wszystkich tych książek Deatona o zwyczajach wilkołaków, przez które ja musiałem przebrnąć. - Hale nadal na niego patrzył wzrokiem zdumionego, niewinnego, nieco obrażonego pięciolatka. - Tu jest za dużo ludzi jak na tak mały dom. Nie ma prywatności, ani wystarczającej przestrzeni... szczególnie, że większość ma tak wyostrzone zmysły, że czuje i słyszy z dołu wszystko, co dzieję się na piętrze, a może nawet i u moich sąsiadów!

\- Rozumiem, że możesz się czuć przytłoczony Isaac, ale mógłbyś może wytrzymać jeszcze dobę. Potem wrócimy do siebie i będziesz mógł pobyć sam nawet przez kolejny tydzień. Obiecuję, że nie będę nawet próbował wyciągać cię z pokoju.

\- Stiles. - szepnął speszony blondyn. - Ratuj!

\- Kochanie - mruknął Stilinski głosem słodkim jak miód i zarazem ostrym jak żyletki. - Isaac chciał powiedzieć, że potrzebuje loftu, aby móc pieprzyć się ze swoim chłopakiem na każdej możliwej powierzchni i w wielu ciekawych pozycjach.

\- Okay! - Alfa starał się wymazać przedstawioną przez szatyna wizję z mózgu. - Tylko błagam, nie w mojej sypialni. - popatrzył na betę i rzucił mu klucze. - I posprzątajcie po sobie. - mruknął cicho zrezygnowanym głosem. Czuł się trochę jak starszy brat i to było przyjemne. Świadomość, że miał rodzinę. Może nie łączyły ich więzy krwi, ale więź w stadzie bardzo się wzmocniła po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Wiedział, że w dużej mierze zawdzięcza to Stilesowi. Zerknął na niego i nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, bo partner leżał na boku, oparty na łokciu i gapił się na Dereka z krzywym uśmieszkiem i wesołymi iskierkami w oczach.

\- Kiedy wykopiemy już resztę twojej rodzinki z mojego domu, zrobię dokładnie to, co Isaac dzisiaj: wezmę sprawy w swoje ręce...

*******

Lahey poprosił Louisa, aby go gdzieś podrzucił, nie mówiąc mu po co ani gdzie. Oczywiście, że gdy tylko podjechali na miejsce anioł był zdziwiony, ale bez słowa protestu dał się zaprowadzić do budynku. Jego brwi uniosły się, kiedy blondyn wyciągną pęczek kluczy. Po wpisaniu odpowiedniego kodu winda zjechała na dół, a oni bez słowa wsiedli. Isaac czuł na sobie palący wzrok anioła, ale udawał, że nie robi to na nim wrażenia i dopiero, gdy drzwi od mieszkania się za nimi zamknęły, a wilkołak wpisał kod alarmu i zamknął drzwi na wszystkie spusty, odważył się spojrzeć na partnera.

\- Chcesz pozwiedzać? - zapytał na pozór lekkim tonem. Usta niższego chłopaka drgnęły w powstrzymywanym uśmiechu.

\- Tak, poproszę. - odpowiedział cicho i powoli podszedł do Laheya, wspiął się na palce i muskając ustami małżowinę dodał - Ale zaczniemy od twojej sypialni.

\- Och... jasne. - blondyn pociągnął Louisa w odpowiednim kierunku. - Nie było mnie tu przez jakiś czas... - tyle zdążył mruknąć, zanim usta anioła nie znalazły się na tych jego. Później wszystko działo się w zaskakująco szybkim tempie, ale jednocześnie o wiele za wolno, jak na gust zniecierpliwionego wilkołaka. Za dużo warstw ubrań dzieliło go od partnera. Jęknął prosząco, kiedy Lou pchnął go na łóżko i usiadł na nim okrakiem, ręce od razu wsuwając pod jego koszulkę. Sekundę później blondyn leżał już z odsłoniętym torsem, a starszy muskał ustami jego szyję i klatkę piersiową, po chwili jednak przesunął się odrobinę do przodu, ponownie łącząc ich usta, jednocześnie naciskając tyłkiem na twardniejący członek wilkołaka, przez co Isaac warknął, unosząc biodra z materaca, szukając więcej tego przyjemnego tarcia. Czuł jak szatyn uśmiecha się przy jego skórze.

Kolejne minuty wypełnione były wzajemnym zdejmowaniem, czy może bardziej zrywaniem z siebie nawzajem ubrań. Krótszymi i dłuższymi pocałunkami, ciekawskim dotykiem niecierpliwych dłoni oraz odkrywaniem wszystkich czułych punktów na ciele partnera. Gdy obaj czuli, że nie wytrzymają dłużej takiego napięcia, Louis ponownie usiadł na biodrach wyższego chłopaka, tak że oba penisy ocierały się o siebie. Lahey sapnął i uniósł się na łokciach, patrząc na anioła, którego skrzydła oderwały się od skóry i teraz zajmowały niemalże połowę pokoju. Szatyn kolejny raz się przesunął odrobinę w przód i w tył, a Isaac trzęsącą się ręką sięgnął pod łóżko, wydostając stamtąd lubrykant. Wylał trochę na dłoń, przez chwilę czekając aż się rozgrzeje, ale gdy Louis zaczął kołysać szybciej biodrami, chwycił oba członki i zaczął je razem pocierać.

Później szatyn dołożył swoją mniejszą dłoń i wystarczyło tylko kilka pociągnięć, żeby Lahey zaczął odczuwać zbliżający się orgazm. Zagryzł wargę, ale krótki jęk i tak mu się wyrwał. Louis nie potrzebował o wiele więcej czasu, by dołączyć do partnera, ale on w ogóle nie zamierzał się powstrzymywać i doszedł krzycząc imię swojego chłopaka, po kilkunastu sekundach zsuwając się na obok i przylegając spoconym ciałem do wilkołaka. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, wypełniona jedynie ich ciężkimi oddechami.

\- Jak udało ci się zdobyć klucze od pana alfy? - anioł zapytał w końcu o to, co chodziło mu po głowie, odkąd tylko zorientował się gdzie są. Jednak wcześniej miał ciekawsze zajęcie dla sowich ust niż słowa.

\- Stiles... - odpowiedział blondyn, uśmiechając się, a kiedy opowiedział drugiemu całą sytuację ten zaniósł się niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

\- Poważnie tak pozwiedzał? Na każdej powierzchni i w różnych pozycjach? To chyba musimy wziąć sobie to do serca, co nie?

\- Daj mi pół godziny... max godzinę, napaleńcu. - mruknął rozbawiony wilkołak.


	35. Chapter 35

*******

 

Po południu Stiles obudził się już całkowicie i domagał się pożywienia w trybie natychmiastowym. Derek tylko przewrócił oczami na jego marudzenie i wepchnął go do łazienki, żeby się ogarnął, obiecując przynieść mu z dołu coś zdatnego do jedzenia. Zresztą jemu też już od jakiegoś czasu lekko burczało w brzuchu i był nawet przeszukać kuchnie, ale znalazł tylko stare płatki i światło w lodówce. Były tam jeszcze niby szparagi, szpinak i jakiś ser o zapachu starych skarpetek. Szeryf wytłumaczył mu, że Isaac i Louis byli na zakupach od dwóch godzin i dopóki oni nie wrócą nici z jedzenia. On zrozumiał, ale Xav miał z tym problem, a Peter miał trudności z uspokojeniem syna. Miał młody charakterek nie ma, co... Po tatusiu chyba.

Jednak jego Beta w końcu dotarła z prowiantem i Hale po zapachu mógł poznać, że ktoś (znaczy się kuchareczka Peter) smaży kurczaka. Podreptał na bosaka do kuchni, nawet nie kłopocząc się przejrzeniem w lustrze, a to był błąd, bo w samych dresach i odrobinę luźniejszej bokserce wyglądał, jakby dopiero co wyszedł z łóżka, co w sumie było prawdą. Jednak zimny wzrok Johna Stilinskiego powiedział mu, że jego niekompletny strój był dowodem czegoś więcej niż tylko spania obok jego syna. Przełknął ślinę i poszukał ratunku u pozostałych. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że Jackson gdzieś zniknął, tak samo jak Chris z córką i Scottem. Erika była ubawiona jego zakłopotaniem, a Boyd jak zwykle sprawiał wrażenie niezainteresowanego czymkolwiek. Jego jedyną nadzieją pozostał więc wujek i jego nowa partnerka.

\- Czemu jest taka cisza? - zapytał niczego nieświadomy Xav.

\- Zapamiętaj, głodny Derek to zły Derek. - odpowiedział filozoficznie Peter, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - Gdzie zgubiłeś swojego chłopaka?

\- Pływa jak na razie, ale twierdzi, że jak nie dostanie czegoś do zjedzenia w ciągu kilku minut to wpadnie w szał.

\- Było go tak nie wymęczyć... - podśpiewywał starszy pod nosem, a szeryf po raz kolejny sztyletował go wzrokiem.

\- Przestań. Przecież nic się nie działo, bo gdyba tak było, słyszałby nas cały dom.

\- Pewny siebie jesteś. - rzuciła niby od niechcenia blondynka.

\- Ta dyskusja do niczego nie prowadzi. - warknął - Macie coś gotowego już?

\- Kilka kawałków, frytki się smażą, a sałatka jest w salaterce. - odpowiedziała Light, a wilkołak posłał jej wdzięczne spojrzenie.

\- Ja tu dłużej czekam! - zaprotestował dwunastolatek.

Brunet tylko uśmiechnął się do niego i sięgnął po dwa talerze, po czym nałożył na nich kawałki kurczaka i zieleninę. Zerknął na frytki i kiedy stwierdził, że są już gotowe, wydostał je z oleju, rozdzielając na dwie części. Jeden talerz postawił przed obrażonym kuzynem, a ten roześmiał się szczęśliwy i nie czekając na to aż wystygnie, zabrał się za pałaszowanie posiłku.

\- Spokojnie młody, nikt ci tego nie zabierze... - mruknął jego ojciec, patrząc na młodego z zadziwiającą, jak na Petera, czułością.

\- Nie słuchaj ich. - szepnął konspiracyjnie do dzieciaka. - Szeryf patrzy, jakby tu podebrać ci kawałek mięsa, a reszta sępów też chętnie by coś uszczknęła dla siebie. - odszedł zadowolony, zabierając drugą porcję, a kiedy wchodził już po schodach usłyszał warknięcie i odgłosy przepychanki, a na koniec śmiech i jęk bólu gosposi. Wszedł do pokoju i od razu napotkał uważne spojrzenie brązowych oczu, które zabłysły radośnie patrząc na jedzenie.

\- Szkoda, że twój entuzjazm jest wywołany smażonymi ziemniakami, a nie moją skromną osobą. - udał rozczarowanie.

\- Hej! Kelner też niczego sobie, ale musi poczekać, aż się odrobinę wzmocnię, żeby mu podziękować. - Hm, skoro tak, to Derek mógł wytrzyma te kilka minut. - Dla siebie nie przyniosłeś?

\- Xav zgarnął moją część... będę mieć problem, jeśli to ja mam go szkolić. Nie potrafię niczego odmówić gówniarzowi. - niby miało być to wredne, ale nie mogło takie być, skoro alfa wypowiedział to wszystko wyjątkowo miękkim tonem.

\- Podzielę się z tobą. - powiedział Stiles, gapiąc się na wilkołaka, który wydawał się odpłynąć myślami gdzieś daleko.

\- Zawsze tak miałem. Przez co wszystkie dzieciaki właziły mi na głowę, gdy to ja zostawałem ich pilnować. Laura przez to się ze mnie nabijała, a Cora podrzucała im najbardziej zwariowane pomysły, żeby mnie dręczyć. Ulubioną zabawą było: „Traf Dereka". Rzucały wszystkimi produktami spożywczymi we mnie. - Szatyn nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu. - Obrywałem naleśnikami, jajkami, wszystkimi rodzajami owoców, jakie tylko mieliśmy w domu. Kiedy cały dom wyglądał jak jedna wielka plama, mama stwierdziła, że nigdy więcej nie pozwoli zostać mi z młodymi.

\- Wiesz, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy powiedziałeś mi coś dobrowolnie o sobie i swojej rodzinie? - Stilinski podsunął talerz pod nos bruneta.

\- Wiem i czuję się całkiem dobrze... znaczy się, świadomość, że więcej ich nie zobaczę boli jak skurwysyn, ale samo wspomnienie jest przyjemne, chociaż wtedy miałem ochotę ich związać i zakneblować...

\- Cieszę się, że nie znaliśmy się, kiedy byłem dzieckiem. Byłem dziesięć razy gorszy niż twoi kuzyni.

\- Domyśliłem się tego, to nie było trudne, wiesz? - westchnął wilkołak i wreszcie sięgnął po jedzenie. Reszta posiłku minęła im w zaskakująco przyjemnej ciszy. Nie czuć było wrogości ani napięcia w powietrzu. Ostatni kawałek kurczaka zniknął z talerza, a oni popatrzyli na siebie porozumiewawczo.

\- Teraz ja skocze po dokładkę, a ty pod prysznic. - oznajmił młodszy, już sięgając do klamki, a sekundę później słychać było kroki na schodach. Tym razem Hale nie zamierzał się z nim kłócić.

Gorąca woda jeszcze bardziej go zrelaksowała, a zapach Stilesa, który otaczał go z każdej strony sprawiał, że jego drugie ja siedziało wyjątkowo spokojnie i dzięki temu nie czuł potrzeby natychmiastowej ewakuacji do swojej samotni. Dopiero po wyjściu z kabiny uświadomił sobie, że nie zabrał żadnych rzeczy oprócz ręcznika, więc rozejrzał się po niewielkim pomieszczeniu i w kącie dostrzegł zwinięte spodnie. Okazało się, że to te same, które Stiles pożyczył od szeryfa, więc powinny chociaż na niego wejść. Minutę później wyszedł z zaparowanej łazienki, a młodszy był już z powrotem z kolejną porcją przysmaków. Podłączał ładowarkę od laptopa i był do niego odwrócony plecami i dopiero kiedy wpisał hasło, popatrzył na swojego wilkołaka. Hale mógł usłyszeć jak serce Stilesa przeskoczyło parę razy, a oddech stał się płytszy. Nieświadomie przygryzł wargę, a szatyn zwilżył usta językiem. Zanim Derek zdążył zrobić cokolwiek usłyszał:

\- Mój ojciec dostał wezwanie. Teraz ty musisz pozbyć się reszty tej wesołej gromadki z salonu.


	36. Chapter 36

Po tym zdaniu obaj wpatrywali się przez chwilę w siebie bez słowa. Derek podszedł powoli kilka kroków, a Stiles obserwował go uważnie. Spojrzenie młodszego wędrowało po całym, odsłoniętym torsie wilkołaka, mięśniach brzucha, a zatrzymało się dopiero poniżej pępka, gdzie widoczny był pasek ciemnych włosków. Ocknął się dopiero, kiedy poczuł parę ciepłych rąk obejmującą go w tali. Podniósł głowę do góry, spoglądając prosto w oczy wyższego mężczyzny. Stiles nie dowierzał, że w końcu upolował tego złego wilka, bo szczerze ich początki zapowiadały raczej na nienawiść do grobowej deski. Chociaż on już po kilku miesiącach dostrzegł tą lepszą stronę Hale'a, kiedy jeszcze kompletnie nie radził sobie ze stadem i samym sobą. Jednak zawsze próbował, cokolwiek by go nie przydusiło do podłoża, zawsze jakoś dawał rade się podnieść i iść dalej. Niestety Derekowi zajęło znacznie więcej czasu zauważenie w szczupłym chłopaku kogoś więcej, albo przynajmniej wypierał się tego tak długo jak się dało.

Alfa po śmierci prawie całej rodziny musiał od nowa nauczyć się oddychać, bo ból uniemożliwiał mu wzięcie pełnego wdechu. Przez bardzo długi czas miał wrażenie, że coś ciężkiego osiadło na jego klatce piersiowej, dziwne zimno przenikało w głąb, zabijając po drodze resztkę ludzkich uczuć, jakie w nim pozostały. Kiedy poznał Scotta kierował się już w głównej mierze instynktem, a Stilesa postrzegał jako balast. Później, na przestrzeni kolejnych miesięcy ten niepozorny chłopak ratował mu życie więcej razy niż mógł spamiętać i jakoś przywykł, a nawet podświadomie lubił obecność młodego gaduły. Jednak dopiero, kiedy na jaw wyszła prawdziwa natura Stilnskiego i myślał, że chłopak ma partnera, obudziło się w nim jedno z najbardziej prymitywnych uczuć - zazdrość. Po tym jak Stiles się od niego odciął, nie potrafił sobie z niczym dać rady, dopiero wtedy dostrzegł w jak wielkim stopniu polegał na młodszym.

Dlatego świadomość, że mógł z nim być była odurzająca. Wilkołak pomimo tych wszystkich błędów, które popełnił dostał szansę, by to naprawić. Nic więcej nie mógł chcieć od losu, by być bardziej szczęśliwym.

Nie mieli pojęcia ile tak stali, tylko się obejmując i gapiąc na siebie, ale to w gruncie rzeczy było przyjemne. Ciepło drugiego ciała i odczuwanie emocji drugiego, które dopasowały się do siebie, tworząc szczelny kokon oddzielający ich od reszty świata. Jednak z czasem ręce Dereka przesunęły się odrobinę niżej, zatrzymując na biodrach niższego. Z kolei Stilinski wsunął palce we włosy bruneta, przeczesał je, a na końcu zatrzymał dłoń na jego karku. Spokojną atmosferę szlag trafił, a przemyślenia odeszły w odległe zakątki umysłu. Każdy dotyk stal się dla tego drugiego palący, a potrzeba by być bliżej przejęła całkowitą kontrolę. Pierwszy pocałunek był mocny i gwałtowny, ich zęby się zderzyły, każdy z nich chciał nadać tempo i dłuższą chwilę zajęło im zsynchronizowanie się. W każdym muśnięciu czuli wszystkie te emocje, które przez tyle czasu były tłumione. Kolejny był już spokojniejszy, bo Derek zwolnił, dopasowując się do Stilesa. Dotykali się ostrożnie, delikatnie i czule, powoli odkrywając każdy odsłonięty fragment skóry, ale nadal pozostając w swoich ubraniach. Szatyn oparł wnętrze dłoni na mięśniach brzucha wyższego, przebiegając po nich palcami.

\- Miałem ich najpierw wykurzyć. - sapnął alfa, a Stilinski uśmiechnął się, kiedy poczuł, że skóra pokryta była w tym miejscu gęsią skórką i to z pewnością zasługa tego, jak działa na bruneta, bo przecież wilkołaki nie odczuwały zimna tak szybko jak ludzie. Drugą ręką przesunął z karku, wzdłuż kręgosłupa partnera.

\- Stiles, jak nie przestaniesz... - Brunet nawet nie był w stanie dokończyć zdania, bo dotyk chłopaka był zbyt rozpraszający. Obaj stwierdzili, że było coś fascynującego w tym, jak ich ciała na siebie oddziaływały i szatyn pomyślał, że bardzo podoba mu się odkrywanie tej strony, Dereka, który nie kontrolował każdego swojego gestu czy dźwięku opuszczającego jego usta. Ciekawiło go, co się stanie, kiedy Hale całkowicie przestanie się powstrzymywać.

Wilkołak zszedł z pocałunkami na szyję niższego chłopaka, a zanim ten zorientował się co planuje, już zdążył przyssać się do jasnej skóry.

\- Derrrek - jęknął, bo starszy świadomie, czy też nie, wybrał sobie za cel jego czuły punkt, trochę na prawo od jabłka Adama. Hale, nie mogąc opanować tej swojej bardziej zwierzęcej strony, ugryzł jeszcze formującą się malinkę, a młodszy zacisnął palce na jego biodrze mocno i przyciągnął go jeszcze bliżej tak, że mógł wyczuć erekcję chłopaka przy swoim udzie. Z wrażenia aż zakwilił i gdyby to nie Stiles był z nim, mógłby się zawstydzić, że taki dźwięk kiedykolwiek opuścił jego usta.

\- Stti... - próbował cokolwiek z siebie wykrztusić, bo szatyn wsunął mu dłoń pod spodnie na tyłku. - Zaczekaj chwilę. - chłopak bardzo niechętnie się od niego odrobinę odsunął. - Daj mi pięć minut na wygonienie stada z dołu.

\- Kurwa, zapomniałem o nich. - zaśmiał się młodszy. - To twoja wina, za dobrze całujesz i ogólnie jesteś piekielnie rozpraszający.

\- Tak? - uśmiech bruneta był radośniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Stilinski przewrócił oczami na bijące od wilkołaka samozadowolenie.

\- Tak, a teraz szoruj na dół i wymyśl coś, żeby sobie poszli... nie obchodzi mnie jak tego dokonasz. Możesz im grozić, bić, obiecać złote góry, przekupić czy po prostu wysłać do loftu.

\- Coś wymyślę... a jaka jest nagroda?

\- Hm? Niech pomyślę sekundę... - Stilinski wspiął się na palce i szepnął do ucha wyższego. - Jak nadal będziemy mieć taki nastrój jak teraz to wylądujemy w łóżku, wrócimy do tego przyjemnego zajęcia, które teraz niestety musimy przerwać. Pocałuję cię, a ty mnie, dopóki nie zabraknie nam tlenu, wtedy poszukam językiem i ustami tych miejsc, dzięki który stracisz resztki samokontroli i nie będziesz już mógł powstrzymać się od błagania mnie o więcej. Dotknę dłońmi każdego centymetra twojej skóry, a ty nie pozostaniesz mi dłużny.

 

Taka zachęta wystarczyła, żeby Derek z prędkością światła znalazł się w salonie i podjął próby przekonania Petera, żeby zabrał resztę do loftu. Wujek, jak to on, zapytał kpiąco:

\- A co JA z tego będę miał?


	37. Chapter 37

Derek zazgrzytał zębami, bo to kurwa oczywiste, że Peter wykorzysta tą okazję, żeby go podręczyć.

\- Jak ich stąd nie weźmiesz to: mnie wściekłego na karku przez resztę twojego marnego żywota! - warknął alfa, błyskając czerwonymi oczami. Starszy Hale tylko zmierzył go znudzonym wzrokiem i jeszcze teatralnie ziewnął.

\- Wyglądam, jakbym się bał? - zapytał z miną pod tytułem: „no proszę cię to wszystko, na co cię stać?" Brunetowi wcale nie było do śmiechu, bo cały czas słyszał tą zajebiście podniecającą przemowę Stilesa i nie marzył o niczym innym jak o zrealizowaniu każdego jej podpunktu, ale żeby to zrobić najpierw musiał pozbyć się jakoś stada.

\- Oszczędzisz swojemu nastoletniemu synowi traumatycznego przeżycia? - spróbował z innej strony.

\- Nah... młody powinien nadrabiać stracone lata, a może sam będzie wolał facetów, niech się uczy na przykładach.

\- Peter do jasnej cholery, jak w tej chwili nie ruszysz stąd tej włochatej dupy to przysięgam, że zadzwonię nawet po Argentów byle byście stąd poszli!

\- Co się tak gorączkujesz? Nie wiesz, że złość piękności szkodzi... chociaż w sumie w waszym związku to Stiles jest tym ładniejszym. Ty z kolei powinieneś być tym inteligentniejszym, a nie czekaj! To też działka Stilinskiego, ach zdolny ten twój chłopak. - starszy wilkołak drażnił się ile mógł, ale taki miał charakter i wszyscy powinni przywyknąć. Tylko, że tym razem brunetowi było to wybitnie nie na rękę.

\- Erica i Boyd mają za chwilę obiad zapoznawczy z obiema rodzinami. - odezwała się Light, patrząc karcąco na swojego partnera.

\- Ej no! Chciałem go jeszcze trochę podręczyć! - zaprotestować Peter.

\- Trochę, okay, też lubię... ale ty nie potrafisz przestać. - zaśmiała się z obrażonej miny wilkołaka. - I nie obrażaj się... nie, tylko nie ta księżniczkowa mina.

\- Księżniczkowa? - zaśmiał się Derek.

\- Nie gadam z wami...

\- Tato, ale obiecałeś, że pojedziemy kupić mi smartfona i nowe ubrania! - krzyknął Xav, patrząc na ojca świecącymi oczętami.

\- Oczywiście, że nie miałem ciebie na myśli. - wybrnął zadowolony rodzic. - Później pójdziemy odwiedzić jeszcze Deatona.

\- Widzimy się jutro? - zapytała Light.

\- Taki jest plan. Wrócisz?

\- Obiecałam... muszę tylko to oficjalnie załatwić i złożyć odpowiednią przysięgę, bo skoro będę mieszkać na Ziemi to zmieniam dowódcę. Będę zbierać duszę jak Louis.

\- Jesteś pewna, że...

\- Nawet nie kończ. - warknęła. - W życiu nie byłam niczego tak pewna jak teraz, a muszę się wam do czegoś przyznać... jestem odrobinę starsza od was.

\- To znaczy, że nie masz dwudziestu ośmiu lat?

\- Trzysta dwadzieścia osiem...

\- Wow! - oczy Xaviera prawie wyszły z orbit. - Jesteś stara.

\- Młody, musimy jeszcze popracować nad tym, co wolno, a czego nie wolno mówić do kobiety... - gdyby się uprzeć, to można nawet stwierdzić, że Peter się zarumienił.

\- Prawdopodobnie będziesz bardzo wartościowym sojusznikiem. - alfa zachował kamienną twarz, bo w zasadzie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Louisowi wymsknęło się kiedyś, że blondynka jest sporo od niego starsza, a Gwen otwarcie przyznała, że ma ponad tysiąc lat. - Wiedza i doświadczenie w walczeniu z nadnaturalnymi istotami bardzo nam się tutaj przydadzą.

\- Dziękuję. - odparła równie oficjalnym tonem.

\- Tak, witaj w rodzinie, tak w ogóle i spróbuj nie zabić tego idioty po miesiącu, bo ja mam go dosyć już po godzinie rozmowy.

\- Dam radę. - zaśmiała się i wyszła na piętro.

\- To do jutra, drogi siostrzeńcze! - wykrzyknął jeszcze, wujaszek poklepując go po plecach. - Xav, idziemy! - Mijając kanapę obejrzał się na ostatnich osobników ze stada, którzy jeszcze nie wykazywali chęci ewakuacji. - Podwieźć was? - zapytał, litując się nad Derekiem.

\- W sumie... to tak. - odparł Boyd. - I muszę spytać, czy masz pojęcie o rodzinnych obiadach, bo szczerze to jestem przerażony.

\- Tak? - zdziwił się wilkołak. - A nie wyglądasz na wystraszonego.

\- Umiem grać w pokera i byłem na kursie kontroli emocji w dzieciństwie, bo miałem napady agresji.

\- Musze pamiętać, aby nie testować twojej cierpliwości... - mruknął Hale do siebie.

*******

Zadowolony z siebie Derek wdrapał się z powrotem po schodach i w kilka sekund był już w sypialni młodszego chłopaka. Zastał go siedzącego na łóżku z laptopem na kolanach i słuchawkami w uszach. Podniósł na chwilę na niego wzrok i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, po czym wrócił spojrzeniem do ekranu. Wilkołak tylko pokręcił głową i wpakował się obok niego na łóżko, objął szatyna ramieniem i dopiero wtedy zerknął na ekran. Stiles oglądał jakiś serial, sądząc po ścielącym się gęsto trupie i post-apokaliptycznym krajobrazie coś o zombie. Liczył na trochę inny rozwój sytuacji, kiedy już wygoni wszystkich, ale w sumie zajęło mu to sporo czasu, więc Stiles mógł się znudzić czekaniem i stracić ochotę na jakiekolwiek seksualne rozrywki.

Po piętnastu minutach załapał, o co chodzi w serialu i co najważniejsze, którzy to ci dobrzy, którym trzeba kibicować i wierzyć, że jednak umknął krwiożerczym bestiom. Nie było to wcale takie ciężkie do odgadnięcia.

\- Który to odcinek? - zapytał.

\- Piąty pierwszej serii. Czyli początek...

\- Okay, a ile jest wszystkich?

\- Jak na razie nakręcili sześć sezonów, ale prace nad siódmym trwają, a ósmy mają w planach.

\- Ach... to rozumiem, że zajęcie na większość spokojnych wieczorów mamy zapewnione.

\- Chciałbyś? - zapytał zdziwiony Stiles

\- Nie jest to może zbyt kreatywny sposób spędzania czasu, ale nawet ja od mam swoje ulubione produkcje. - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Świetnie. - ucieszył się szatyn i z powrotem położył głowę na ramieniu bruneta. Odcinek skończył się śmiercią co najmniej połowy drugoplanowych bohaterów, a kiedy pokazały się końcowe napisy, Stilinski zamknął okna przeglądarki i zatrzasnął laptopa.

\- Hm? - mruknął leniwie wilkołak, cały czas nieświadomie przesuwając palcami po karku i szyi młodszego.

\- Zdaje się, że coś ci obiecałem, jeśli ich wyrzucisz... - odpowiedział zadziornie szatyn, zerkając w oczy Derekowi. - Tak tylko chciałem sprawdzić czy masz silną wolę. - zaśmiał się z miny drugiego.


	38. Chapter 38

\- Osz ty, wredny gadzie! - sapnął Hale, ale w sumie to mógł się tego spodziewać, prawda?

\- Sorki, ale jeśli poprawi ci to humor, kompletnie nic nie zapamiętałem z tego odcinka... jesteś całkiem rozpraszający.

\- Ty też, ale nie chciałem nic ci narzucać. - brunet dotknął ustami skóry na ramieniu chłopaka, a następnie ugryzł to samo miejsce.

\- Żartujesz?! Gdyby nie to, że lubię się trochę z tobą drażnić, to zdążyłbym pięć razy zedrzeć z ciebie ubranie odkąd przyszedłeś do pokoju. - po tym stwierdzeniu wilkołaka aż przeszedł dreszcz, bo jego wyobraźnia była na tyle sprawna, że od razu pod powiekami pojawił mu się efektowny pokaz slajdów. Przyciągnął do siebie młodszego w taki sposób, że chłopak usiadł mu okrakiem na kolanach. Wyszczerzył się do zdziwionego obrotem sytuacji Stilesa, a ten odpowiedział mu lekkim śmiechem i cholernie gorącym pocałunkiem, który z sekundę na sekundę nabierał tempa. Gdy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, obaj mieli zadyszkę jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu, a spodnie zrobiły się dla nich odrobinę niewygodne. Stilinski najpierw przeciągnął przez głowę swój luźny T-shirt z komiksowym nadrukiem, a potem zdarł ten należący do wilkołaka. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, aż w końcu szatyn przesunął dłonią po całym torsie z zadowoleniem obserwując dreszcz przebiegający po ciele starszego.

Kolejne minuty były przepełnione ich ciężkimi, mieszającymi się oddechami, ciekawskimi, palącymi spojrzeniami oraz powolnym, zmysłowym dotykiem. Dopiero kiedy ubrania utworzyły niewielki stosik obok łóżka, zatrzymali się na chwilę.

\- Jesteś pewny? - Hale zapytał, dopóki miał jeszcze resztki samokontroli, by przerwać, gdyby Stiles sobie tego zażyczył, ale na szczęście odpowiedzią chłopaka był mocny, krótki pocałunek.

\- Tak, a ty?

\- Całkowicie. Tylko jest jedna sprawa... - mruknął cicho Hale. - Nigdy nie spałem z innym mężczyzną. Musisz powiedzieć, gdyby cokolwiek było nie tak.

\- Będzie okay, zapamiętaj, że to nie zawody. Bez jakichś ambicji, bo to ma być dla nas obu przyjemne. Nie bój się tak, bo strach ma wielkie oczy, a ja w zasadzie bardzo chętnie cię poprowadzę... jakbyś zapomniał, kocham gadać. Spokojnie, nie będzie dzisiaj żadnych łez.

\- Stiles. 

\- Derek. - odpowiedział szatyn takim samym naglącym tonem. Popchnął starszego na materac, a sam zawisł nad nim na wyciągniętych rękach. Wiedział, że ten jest niepewny każdego swojego gestu, dlatego próbował zrobić wszystko, by jakoś go uspokoić. Przecież nie był z porcelany do cholery... był silniejszy od wilkołaka, a nawet jakby ten na chwilę stracił panowanie i zadrasnął go zębami czy pazurem, to Stiles był się w stanie uzdrowić w bardzo prosty sposób. - Zapominasz się. Nie jestem człowiekiem, tylko harpią. Włóż trochę energii w to, co robisz, bo pomyślę, że się nudzisz ze mną nagim w łóżku. - warknął wprost do ucha bruneta.

-Pamiętam! - jęknął starszy, kiedy poczuł jak chłopak składa szybkie, lekkie pocałunki wzdłuż jego szczęki i szyi, późnej zacisnął zęby na trochę poniżej lewego obojczyka i przygryzł wrażliwy sutek, potem okrążając go językiem i znowu gryząc. To wtedy Hale nareszcie zrozumiał, co tak fascynującego było w grze wstępnej. Szatyn z cichym śmiechem powtórzył całą akcję na drugim sutku.

Stiles naprawdę lubił sposób, w jaki Derek na niego reagował; kiedy na przemian całował, kąsał i lizał jego brzuch, a twarde wyrobione mięśnie napinały się i drżały przy każdym muśnięciu. Patrzył na twarz partnera, który cały czas go obserwował lekko zmrużonymi oczami. Cofnął się jeszcze kilka centymetrów do tyłu, a jedną z dłoni zacisnął na biodrze wilkołaka, w drugą chwytając jego erekcje i bardzo wręcz złośliwie przesuwając dłonią po całej długości.

\- Kurrr... - nigdy nie udało mu się skoczyć tego, co chciał krzyknąć, bo Stilinski wsunął główkę penisa do ust i głos bruneta załamał się, przechodząc w jęk. Stiles opuścił głowę niżej, język dociskając płasko do żyły na spodzie. Wrócił z powrotem do lizania samej główki, a dłoń zacisnął na trzonie, kilkakrotnie poruszając w górę i w dół. Derek unosił się na łokciach, uważnie śledząc każdy ruch młodszego.

\- Stiles, musisz przestać. - udało mu się wyjąkać jakiś czas później, kiedy mózg zamienił mu się w galaretę, a ciało poddało całkowicie woli partnera, który jednak niechętnie, bo niechętnie, spełnił jego prośbę. - Gdybym zrobił coś nie tak... ogólnie możesz cały czas podpowiadać, czego chcesz... - Stilinski skinął głową i wstał z łóżka, chwilę szukając czegoś w komodzie, a kiedy wrócił podał niepewnemu Derekowi lubrykant.

Położył się na plecach, z głową wygodnie ułożoną na poduszce. Rozsunął nogi i uniósł w ten sposób, że prawie dotykał własnych ramion. Nie wstydził się swojego ciała, bo widział, co jego widok robił z Derekiem. Mrugnął do bruneta, który nadal nie ruszył się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Hale... - sapnął i to chyba wybudziło starszego z jakiegoś stanu zawieszenia. Przybliżył się do Stilesa i dotknął rozgrzanymi dłońmi jasnej skóry na udach i sunął coraz niżej, aż zatrzymał je na tyłku. Oddech młodszego znacznie przyspieszył i stał się nieregularny, brązowe oczy cały czas uważnie śledziły emocje na twarzy partnera, by wyłapać jakiekolwiek zmiany, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Po chwili nawilżone palce znalazły się przy jego wejściu, a Derek podniósł na niego wzrok, jakby chciał się zapytać, czy to w porządku. Stiles zakwilił w odpowiedzi i to chyba dodało nieco pewności wilkołakowi. Najpierw potarł skórę wokół, a później nie odrywając spojrzenia od twarzy partnera, wsunął go kawałek do środka, centymetr po centymetrze aż po samą kostkę. - Jest okay... - szepnął Stilinski, odpowiadając na jeszcze niezadane pytanie, ale naprawdę dobrze znał tego wilczka.

Hale poruszył ostrożnie nadgarstkiem, stopniowo rozciągając mięśnie. Był przerażony tym, co Stiles od niego chciał, ale starał się tego po sobie nie pokazywać. Bał się, że coś spieprzy, bo przecież nigdy tego nie robił... z tymi wszystkimi kobietami to były szybkie, całkowicie bezuczuciowe numerki. Dlatego kolejny raz sięgnął po nawilżenie, wylewając jeszcze kilka kropel i tak samo wolno jak pierwszy dodał drugi palec. Zaczął je ze sobą krzyżować, a kiedy po kilku minutach młodszy zaczął wypychać biodra w jego stronę, wsunął jeszcze kolejny.

Stiles jęknął i tym razem Derek nie był przekonany, że to z przyjemności. Żeby jakoś rozprószyć chłopaka owinął drugą dłoń wokół jego penisa i zaczął poruszać tak, jak sam lubił. Zadziałało, bo po kilku minutach szatyn nie był w stanie uleżeć spokojnie. Wycofał palce z jego wnętrza i dokładnie nawilżył swój członek. Musnął ustami niespokojnie unoszącą się klatkę piersiową partnera, a następnie patrząc mu w oczy, wszedł w niego tak delikatnie jak tylko potrafił. Przez pierwsza minutę nawet bał się drgnąć, w obawie o samopoczucie partnera, a drugim powodem była jego słabnąca samokontrola. Zacisnął zęby na wardze, dopóki nie popłynęła z niej krew. Ból otrzeźwił go na tyle, żeby odegnać jego wilcze ja z powrotem w głąb umysłu.

\- Derek. - sapnął Stilinski, wiercąc się pod nim odrobinę. - Możesz już...

\- Uhm. - westchnął brunet, kiedy zaciskające się mięśnie, naciskały na niego prawie boleśnie. Pierwsze pchnięcia były powolne i płytkie, a dopiero kiedy mógł się swobodniej poruszyć, przyspieszył.

Stiles westchnął, kiedy brunet w końcu zaczął się w nim poruszać. Nie chciał go za bardzo poganiać, bo to dla wilczka był pierwszy raz z facetem i to musiało być całkowicie inne niż seks z kobietami, do którego przywykł, ale jedną z wad młodszego była niecierpliwość.

\- Przyspiesz, do cholery. - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby i zaplótł nogi nad tyłkiem wilkołaka, dociskając go w ten sposób jeszcze bliżej. Ten spojrzał mu w oczy, a szatyn mógł dostrzec w nich wszystkie te emocję, jakich sam doświadczał. Tęczówki starszego zabłysły czerwienią, kiedy Stilinski zacisnął palce na jego włosach i przyciągając do pocałunku.

Alfa wiedział, że to nie potrwa długo, bo od samego początku Stiles działał na niego jak nikt wcześniej. Wycofał się prawie całkiem z wnętrza chłopaka, by za chwile pchnąć mocniej niż wcześniej. Szatyn wygiął się pod nim w łuk.

\- Derrrrek! Powtórz to. Teraz! - krzyknął, a wilkołak bez zbędnych pytań uderzył tak samo jak wcześniej. Reakcja młodszego była równie entuzjastyczna co poprzednia i w końcu do zamroczonego przyjemnością umysłu dotarło, co to oznacza. Stiles starał się dopasować własne ruchy do pchnięć partnera. Jak dla Dereka wyglądał obłędnie, z głową odrzuconą do tyłu i wyeksponowaną szyją. Czuł zbliżający się orgazm, więc zebrał resztkę energii i przyspieszył, raz za razem trafiając w prostatę szatyna. Dochodząc nie potrafił się opanować i zacisnął zęby na skórze w zgięciu pomiędzy szyją, a ramieniem chłopaka. Stiles wytrysnął kilka sekund po nim i zatopił kły w nadgarstku Alfy. Opanował się dopiero, kiedy pierwszy łyk krwi spłynął mu do gardła. Przycisnął ranę palcami, a po kilku minutach ciało zaczęło się już goić tak samo jak ślady po zębach Dereka.

\- Stiles... - zamruczał

\- Derek. - odmruknął młodszy z zamkniętymi oczami. Wilkołak wysunął się z partnera i opadł obok na materac, przyciągając go do swojego torsu. Stilinski nie miał nic przeciwko i chętnie skorzystał z ciepłej, żywej poduszki.


	39. Chapter 39

*******

Obudziły ich kroki szeryfa, który wrócił nad ranem z komisariatu.

\- Jak tutaj pusto. - usłyszeli zaskoczony szept starszego. - Czy to możliwe, że odzyskałem trochę prywatności we własnym domu? - Stiles zaśmiał się cicho, bo od początku podejrzewał, że dla jego staruszka to trudne przebywanie z tyloma osobami bez przerwy. Taki tłok, kiedy na co dzień była tylko ich dwójka, musiał być dla niego niezłym utrapieniem.

\- Myślisz, że tu zajdzie? - Derek zapytał odrobinę niepewnie.

\- Możliwe. - brunet chciał się odsunąć i poszukać jakichś ubrań dla siebie i Stilesa, ale ten tylko mocniej się w niego wtulił nie, pozwalając mu nawet drgnąć. - Spokojnie, leż gdzie ci dobrze.

\- A-ale twój ojciec...

\- Tak, wrócił, a ja skończyłem już dziewiętnaście lat i on doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że od jakiegoś czasu nie jestem prawiczkiem.

\- Nie zabije mnie? - upewnił się.

\- Może jutro rzucić ci w twarz standardową rodzicielską gadkę, że jak mnie skrzywdzisz, to ci nogi z dupy powyrywa, ale ogólnie to chyba przywykł do tej myśli, że jestem tobą zainteresowany w całkowicie nieplatoniczny sposób.

\- Wiedział? - przerażenie wilkołaka wzrastało z każdą otrzymaną informacją.

\- Oczywiście, bo jak nikt inny potrafi przesłuchiwać... wie, jakie pytania zadać i jak kogoś podejść, żeby się sam wsypał.

\- Powiedz proszę, że chociaż nie ma naboi z tojadem.

\- Nie będzie do ciebie strzelał, dopóki nie zrobisz nic, co sprawi, że będę wypłakiwał mu się w rękaw i posmarkam mu mundur. Mój ojciec kiepsko sobie radzi z beczącymi ludźmi.

\- Dobrze, że nie mam w planach czegoś takiego... chciałbym, żebyśmy spróbowali oficjalnie, jeśli chcesz. Wataha w sumie i tak będzie wiedzieć, bo nasze zapachy są ze sobą wymieszane. Jednak Chris, Allison, Melisa i każdy, komu tylko będziesz chciał powiedzieć.

\- Okay. Myślisz, że Scott dostanie zawału?

\- Prawdopodobnie. - odpowiedział Alfa śmiertelnie poważnym tonem, ale po chwili parsknął śmiechem, a młodszy szybko do niego dołączył.

*******

Szeryf przystanął na schodach, w myślach cały czas kalkulując: _iść czy nie iść?_ Ostatecznie zdecydował się sprawdzić, kto został u nich w domu, chociaż miał swoje przypuszczenia. Stanął przed drzwiami i po wzięciu głębokiego oddechu, ostrożnie wszedł do środka. Stiles leżał z głową na nagiej klatce piersiowej Dereka Hale'a i ręka szeryfa drgnęła w kierunku kabury.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie będzie strzelał. - mruknął wilkołak z pretensją w głosie.

\- Bo nie będzie. Prawda, tato? - patrzył przez chwilę na rodzica, mając nadzieje, że ten odpuści.

\- Miałem ciężką zmianę... zrobicie mi śniadanie koło jedenastej i będzie tam coś oprócz zieleniny. - John odpowiedział zamiast tego. Musiał tylko ochłonąć chwilę, bo nie zobaczył nic, czego w gruncie rzeczy się nie spodziewał. Syn miał gust po nim: niebezpieczne, silne i cholernie uparte istoty to ich słabość. Tak jak matka chłopaka, Hale roztaczał wokół siebie pewną aurę tajemniczości i John mógł jedynie westchnąć ze zrezygnowaniem. Rodzinne uroczystości to będzie koszmar, kiedy Claudia i Derek znajdą się w jednym pomieszczeniu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że zanim do tego dojdzie, mają jeszcze sporo czasu.

\- Ale tato, twój cholesterol i ciśnienie...

\- Zjem trochę tego jedzenia dla królików... A ty panie wilku dopilnujesz, żeby nie wyrzucił mi wszystkiego mięsa z lodówki. Potem udam, że mnie tu teraz nie było, a jutro powiecie mi o was tak jak trzeba. Dobranoc. - Drzwi za szeryfem się zamknęły, a brunet jeszcze dłuższą chwilę gapił się na nie z szeroko otwartymi ustami i niedowierzaniem w oczach.

\- Żyjesz? - zapytał młodszy.

\- Tak. - zaśmiał się Derek. - Tylko jestem w szoku... gdyby wszyscy przyjęli to tak jak twój ojciec. - westchnął.

*******

Isaac i Louis byli odrobinę zaniepokojeni, kiedy po upływie doby nadal nikt do nich nie dzwonił. Wcześniej byli dosyć intensywnie zajęci, więc nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Jednak z czasem głód zmusił ich do wypełznięcia z łóżka, ale niestety w mieszkaniu też nie znaleźli nic zdatnego do spożycia. Niechętnie udali się znowu na zakupy, a znajoma kasjerka o mało nie dostała wytrzeszczu oczu na ich widok. Tym razem zapakowali do koszyka jakieś dziesięć razy mniej produktów, a na koniec Lahey uśmiechnął się do kobiety i zapewnił, że jeszcze wrócą, bo apetyt mu dopisuje.

W drodze do samochodu Louis czytał coś na telefonie, a potem wystukał szybką odpowiedź i ze smutkiem popatrzył na blondyna.

\- Koniec wolności: ważne zebranie watahy dzisiaj wieczorem w locie. - poinformował, siadając za kółkiem.

\- Myślisz, że to oficjalne? - zapytał wyższy ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Przekonamy się, a póki co może wykorzystamy to, że nadal mamy kilka godzin tylko dla siebie? - wyszczerzył się anioł.

\- To co my tu jeszcze robimy?! - mruknął Isaac, zaciskając dłoń na udzie swojego chłopaka.

 

*******

Spotkanie watahy było jednym z najbardziej głośnych w historii i zdecydowanie najciekawszym.

Rewelacja goniła rewelację.

Chociaż anioł i Isaac wyszorowali i wywietrzyli mieszkanie, to i tak zapach w sypialni blondyna pozostał. Mieli nadzieję, że nikt tam po prostu nie wejdzie. Niestety Lydia chciała zostawić gdzieś płaszcz w osobnym miejscu, żeby przypadkiem się nie pomiął, no i Jackson posłusznie go przejął, i zanim Lahey zdążył interweniować wszedł do jego pokoju. A kiedy się stamtąd wytoczył, zapach wydostał się razem z nim.

\- No nieźle... - mruknął Derek. - Mam nadzieję, że moją sypialnie zostawiliście w spokoju.

\- Czyli Lou, zostajesz? - zapytał Stilinski.

\- Tak. - zamruczał zadowolony szatyn. - Znalazłem coś, co na dłużej zatrzyma mnie w miejscu.

\- Scott. - warknęła Allison, rozsiadając się wygodnie na kanapie. - Miałeś zdaje się coś powiedzieć?

\- Ta... Sorki Isaac za tamte akcje. Nawet nie wiem, o co chodziło. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem problemów z tym, że ktoś woli tą samą płeć. Zgaduję, że poczułem się nieco przestraszony, a potem jeszcze Stiles też wyszedł z szafy i to tak jakby ktoś się na mnie uwziął, bo normalnie szedłem z problemem prosto do niego, a tak on też był częścią problemu, więc nie mogłem i zdajdę się, że się pogubiłem w tym wszystkim. W każdym razie przepraszam za wszystkie te idiotyzmy, które wykrzykiwałem i za całą resztę też.

\- Nie powiem ci, że nie ma sprawy... ale wydaje mi się, że z czasem powinno być okay. - odpowiedział Lahey dyplomatycznie, a McCall przeniósł szczenięce spojrzenie na byłego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- O nie, nie, Scotty-doo. Nie działa to na mnie... - Skurczybyk wiedział jak robić słodkie oczka - No może trochę działa. - Stilinski westchnął zrezygnowany, kiedy brunet jeszcze wygiął nerwowo palce i przechylił głowę odrobinę w bok. - Ja pierdole, nie rób miny kota ze Shreka, bo bliżej ci do psa...

\- Stiles... chciałbym kiedyś jeszcze posiedzieć z tobą jak za starych czasów, albo cokolwiek. Możesz nawet znowu celować do mnie piłkami.

\- Pod jednym warunkiem McCall.

\- Jakim?

\- Nie dostaniesz zawału, jak Derek coś ogłosi. - powiedział tajemniczo.

\- Okay... To, co to za rewelacje?

 

Alfa odchrząknął i przysunął się bliżej swojego partnera, wciskając nos w jego szyję i zaciągając się znajomym zapachem. - Stiles i ja jesteśmy razem.

\- Gratuluję młody! - krzyknął Peter gdzieś z kuchni, a gdy jego głowa wychyliła się zza futryny, dodał z uśmieszkiem. - Rozumiem, że wczorajszy wieczór się udał?

\- Stary, a głupi. - odpowiedział Stilinski, przewracając tylko oczami.

\- C-czyli, że wy to tak serio, serio? - jąkał się Scott.

\- Tak bardzo serio, bo Stiles jest moim towarzyszem, a więc jest na całe życie.

\- Czyli będę mogła zorganizować wam wesele? - ożywiła się Lydia.

\- Tak Lyds, ale najpierw ja urządzę chrzciny dla waszego małego potworka! - zaśmiał się szatyn, mrugając do Martin i przyklejonego do jej boku Jacksona.

\- Cóż... gratuluję. - powiedział lokaicznie Boyd, a Erica tylko skinęła im głową z niewielkim, ale przyjaznym uśmiechem.

\- To co teraz? - zagadnął przerażająco radosnym tonem Alfa. - Film i pizza? Kto jest za, ręka do góry.

 

_Oczywiście, że wszyscy byli na TAK._


	40. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję za przeczytanie i każdy komentarz! :)  
> Harpia Stiles, to jedno z moich pierwszych opowiadań i tak naprawdę zaczęło się jako mój sposób na bezsenność. Ta przypadłość sprawia, że ma się nagle sporo wolnego czasu... I kiedy normalni ludzie spali ja lubiłam wymyślać swoje alternatywne wersje serialu, a gdy odkryłam wattpad i ao3 stwierdziłam, że równie dobrze mogę się podzielić kawałkiem mojego pokręconego świata.

*******

Czasy liceum bezpowrotnie minęły i każde z nich musiało radzić sobie z dorosłym życiem. Wataha przetrwała, chociaż teraz rozjechali się po całych stanach, studiując, pracując lub po prostu podróżując...

Raz na jakiś czas wszyscy wracali do Beacon Hills, bo po mimo upływu czasu nadal łączyła ich więź, która pozostanie z nimi do końca życia. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, zawsze stawią temu czoła.

_Nawet jeśli:_

_Derek panikuje, a Stiles się wydurnia..._

_Allison ciągle rzuca Scotta, by potem z znowu do niego wracać..._

_Peter i Light wyprodukowali gromadkę dzieci... piątkę, czy coś koło tego, i zapowiadają kolejne..._

_Xav co drugi dzień ma inny kolor włosów i umawia się z wampirzycą..._

_Isaac i Louis ciągle są w drodze, szukając kolejnych kłopotów..._

_Lydia i Jackson kochają adrenalinę i ryzyko, co oczywiście ich dzieciak po nich odziedziczył..._

_Erica nadal przesadza z makijażem, a Boyd jest niezmiennie przerażający..._

_Chris, John, Melisa i Deaton codziennie grają w pokera, obstawiając co tym razem nawiedzi to przeklęte miasteczko..._


End file.
